Sesshomaru's Heart
by Sessyloverdreamer
Summary: Prince Sesshomaru son of the emperor Inutaisho adopted an orphan girl named Rin. He cares deeply for her and her safety but as time goes on it seems that alot of drama takes over until a terrible accident strikes the royal family. Sesshomaru meets a woman names Mizuki and quickly falls for her until another woman named Kagura comes and gets engaged to him & abuses Rin.
1. Goodnight Rin

The royal inuyoukai family known as the Takahashi Family that ruled over modern Japan. The current ruler the emperor of Japan Inutashio and his wife Empress Izayoi had been the longest ruling monarchy to rule over Japan. Inutaisho with immortality because he was a demon, had granted Izayoi his human wife with it as well, marking her as his. Inutaisho has a half demon son named Inuyasha, he was 15 years old and attended Shikon Royal Academy. Inutaisho also had a son by his previous wife named Sesshomaru who was 25 years old. Sesshomaru came off as a heartless cold man, but after adopting a human girl people saw that he was more than compassionate but then people began to question if he was worthy to inherit the throne from his father. He didn't care, as long as he had his Rin. Rin was his 4 year old some would say daughter because he protected her and treated her like one, but others believed she was just a ward. Rin calls him Sesshomaru-sama it became a habit after she constantly heard people calling him when she was two. He didn't approve of this and tried to break the habit but it didn't work as well, so he let it be.

~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~~

I was in my office working on another document as usual, it never seemed to bore me but only tire me out. Rin was probably off somewhere playing, I hope Jaken or someone was keeping an eye on her. I never trusted her alone I don't know who could be lurking in the palace trying to harm her. Rin was my adopted daughter. Eight years ago I found her at an orphanage it was part of the publicity to show the world I was not as cold as people believed I was. I really didn't care, it was my father's idea.

"_Father I do not care what the world thinks of me." I said simply to avoid having to go into the orphanage and being surrounded by dirty some children. Father walked towards the door to the building._

"_For once in your life Sesshomaru could you please show some kind of compassion?" Father replied. I turned my head and noticed a crowd was forming around. I held my head up and followed my father into the building. Within entering I was surprised to find no children had come to tackle my legs or ask me a million pointless questions, we met a lady at the front desk and she led us to a room full of children. The room grew silent as the children stared at us, it continued until a baby's cry broke out from another room behind us. I turned and went to the room with the crying, walking into the room I saw cribs lined in rows some had babies in them, others were empty waiting to be occupied. In the corner of the room where the crying was coming from I saw a small bassinet, inside was the smallest babe I had ever seen. A girl, she was crying her legs kicking with her fist balled up. I looked at her for awhile before picking her up, as soon as I touched her she stopped crying. The baby opened her eyes, she had big brown beautiful eyes. She smiled. It some way it touched me, but not to much. I laid her back down and as soon as I did she started to cry again. I placed the pacifier that was lying next to her in her mouth but she rejected it and continued to cry. I sighed. Lifting her back into my arms she stopped crying and began to make baby noises. My father walked in with the lady as she reached over and tried to grab the babe, something in my heart wanted me to hold her a little longer, but as the woman reached the baby began to wail again. Something was special about her…_

"_I'm sorry your highness she's usually not like this." The lady stated. I looked down at the baby, who had managed to get a strand of my hair into her mouth. Grabbing the strand I moved it back behind my ear, she pouted._

"_What is her name?" I asked. The lady smiled._

"_Rin, your highness." She said._

"_Rin….." I thought._

Rin was my pride and joy, I loved that little girl more than anything although I never show it, except to her. She showed me what compassion was. Looking over at the clock I saw that it was almost 8 o'clock, meaning Rin was getting ready for bed. I'd come back to these documents later, first I must see my lovely Rin off to bed.

~~~~Rin~~~~~

I was getting ready for with the help of Amertha, she helped me get into my night gown. Struggling to get the night gown over my head, she finally managed to get it on as I slipped my arms through the arm holes. She pulled back the sheets on my bed while I climbed in, she tucked me in. I felt snug as a bug what Izayoi-sama would say. There was a knock on my door.

"COME IN!" I yelled, the door open and in walked Sesshomaru-sama. I smiled, I wanted to jump out my bed and hug him but I didn't want to mess up the sheets for Amertha had to retuck them in.

" I came to bid goodnight to you Rin." Sesshomaru-sama said. Bending down he gave me a hug, but I could not return it for my arms were tucked down by my body.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama!" I said, snuggling into his shoulder. He nodded looking over in a chair he handed me my favorite bear and bunny but seeing that a was held down he placed one on each side of me. The bear he had given me when I turned two. He said I was always attached to that bear no matter where I went he went too. The bunny was the only thing I had that my parents had given me before they died, I never took that anywhere. It was too precious. " Sesshomaru-sama?" I called out. He turned and nodded for me to continue. "I love you."

Please tell me how I did, review this is my first chapter and I've been wanting so bad to write this story down because it had been something I've been thinking about. So please tell me what I should improve on, but also give me some ideas for the next chapter!


	2. Bad Words

~~~Sesshomaru~~~~

Rin told me she loved me, I do love her to but I can never bring myself to say the words to her. Its not that I am embarrassed its I don't want people to think I have become weak in a way. I love my Rin more than anything. Today I was going to Osaka to take care of some business and Rin was going to come with me. I never trusted anyone but father, Izayoi, Inuyasha and I to watch her and since my father and stepmother left to go visit some relatives and Inuyasha being nowhere in sight as usual Rin was going to come with me. I had already made the reservations in the hotel where the conference was being held, Jaken was to entertain her for the time being until I came back.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a small voice called I look ahead to see Rin running to me grabbing my leg and hugging it.

"Hello Rin are you ready?" I asked she nodded. Grabbing her hand I led her to the limosine helping her in I myself then got in. I saw that Jaken was already in the car. The car ride was long Rin was begging Jaken to play with her but he refused. It wasn't until she got on the floor of the car down on her knees and begged that Jaken play with her, that I simply said he would.

"Rin, I do not ever wish to see you beg to anyone like that ever again." I said she cocked her head to the side.

"Why not?" she asked. I held back my erge to smile.

"Because a princess never begs, everything is an order that means you Jaken. If Rin request something of you, I expect you do as she says." I replied Jaken nodded and played with Rin.

After the long 5 hour ride, we had finally made it to the hotel two hours before I had to leave for the conference. Rin had fallin asleep after running out of games she and Jaken could play. I picked her up slowly trying not to disturb her slumber and walked into the hotel. After checking in, the man led us to our room and opened the door. I didn't get a royal suit because I believed people would try and sneak into it while I was down in the conference. I did bring some security just in case, but they weren't going to stay in the room. They planned to just walk around the hotel just to make sure nothing strange is going on during Rin and my stay there. Paparazzi as usual had made their way to the hotel and was outside waiting for the rest of the attendees to come.

"No…. Please…. Don't!" Rin mumbled in her sleep. I looked over at her, I saw she was panting and fidgeting, walking over to the bed I laid my hand on her head she shot up breathing heavily. Looking at me with tear filled eyes, she hugged her knees to her chest and started crying. I rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked, she nodded keeping her head down. I lifted her into my lap.

"Rin was scared, something big was chasing Rin telling Rin she was going to die soon….Rin called out your name but you weren't there and then the demon got Rin!" She cried, I patted her head as she cried into my suit jacket.

"Shhh…. Its alright now, I would never let anything hurt you Rin, I promise." I soothed. She nodded.

"Does Sesshomaru-sama have to leave Rin?" She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, stained with tears. I nodded.

"But this Sesshomaru comes back does he not?" I asked, she nodded. I sat her down on the bed and stood up. Looking over the balcony into the evening sky, it was peaceful. I looked at the clock I still had an hour left before I had to leave, so I decided to freshen up a bit. When I walked back into the bedroom, Rin was kneeling on the bed looking out the window. I went and joined her.

"Rin loves the sun." she whispered. I smiled, hugging her I snuggled against her cheek.

"This Sesshomaru does too."

~~~~Jaken~~~

After Sesshomaru-sama left Rin went to her normal habit of running around and ruining things. She asked me to play with her again and I simply said no.

"Please play with Rin Jaken-sama" she begged, I folded my arms and puffed a 'no'

"Sesshomaru-sama said you had to play with Rin." She said, I shook my head.

"Sesshomaru-sama is not here now is he?" I replied, she nodded her head. Looking at the floor she walked back over to the bed and climbed in it. I soon heard little whimpers as they grew into big sobs. I turned away. Soon it was becoming annoying and I was getting irritated. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP WITH THAT CRYING SHIT!" I screamed, Rin looked up at me with her tear stained eyes and pink cheeks her lips was stuck out as if she was giving the puppy dog face but she wasn't.

"LEAVE RIN ALONE YOU MEANY BO BEANY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and went back to sobbing in the bed sheets. One of the bodyguards walked in to see what all the yelling was about, he went over to Rin to sooth her before asking what happened.

"Whats wrong princess?" he asked Rin looked at him with her big brown eyes as if she was about to tell a story.

"Rin no princess and Jaken won't play with Rin." She cried. "He yelled at Rin and used bad words." He glared at me.

"Well Yhukotsu will just have to report this to Sesshomaru-sama when he returns, I'm sure him and Jaken will have a nice little chat." He said with a dark voice. I shivered at the thought of what Sesshomaru-sama might do if he found out I had made Rin cry and swore at her. Sesshomaru-sama did not like it when anyone swore at Rin afraid she might find those words appropriate like she did when she was two.

_The two year old toddled down the hallway just wandering around and stopping when something caught her eye. Jaken was in a rush to Sesshomaru's study with a stack of papers when he tripped and fell causing the papers to fall all over the place. _

"_SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted, the papers had been in perfect order and now he would have to go through and put each and every paper back in order. Rin had just happened to be standing behind one of the tapestries in the hallway when she heard Jaken in distress. She giggled._

"_Son of beach!" she giggled she continued to say it all the way to InuTaisho's study. InuTaisho just happened to be on his way out when he caught the little toddler._

"_Now where are we off to little Rin?" he smiled. She waddled over to him grabbing his pants leg and laughing._

"_Son of beach!" she giggled, InuTaisho frowned at this and would find the person who taught his granddaughter such fowl language. Scooping her up into his arms he shook his index finger back and forth at her and said._

"_No Rin that is bad word." He replied. She continued to giggle grabbing his finger she stuck it in her mouth and started to suck on it because she still was teething. He sighed and walked down to Sesshomaru's study, knocking on the door he entered upon seeing Jaken sorting a stack of papers and Sesshomaru watching him. When Rin saw him she reached out her small arms for him, he walked around the desk and took her then grabbing one his finger and sticking it in her mouth. Sesshomaru smirked and reached into his pocket getting her pacifier and stuck it in her mouth. "Well son, Rin learned some new words today."InuTaisho said with a displeasing look on his face. Sesshomaru smiled down at Rin who in returned looked up and him and patted his cheek with her small hands._

"_Rin what new words did you learn?" he asked taking the pacifier out her mouth. She continued to look up at him. "Will you tell me?"_

"_Son…" she said. Sesshomaru smiled again._

"_Good jo- of beach" Rin interrupted, Sesshomaru's frown disappeared. "No Rin…. No. no. no!" he said. Rin began to frown as tears came to her eyes and she began to cry. Seshomaru soothed and told her it was not her fault._

"_Rin do not repeat those words." Sesshomaru replied. "Who taught you those words?" She clapped her hands and pointed at Jaken. Both men glared at Jaken who was struggling to get a piece of paper off his foot, he tripped and then fell over on the pile of paper, they knew he had a bad mouth. "JAKEN!" Sesshomaru snapped._

_"Y..Y..Yes you highness?" he stuttered. _

"_Did you teach Rin a bad word?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken shook his head._

"_No sire, I swear I didn't."Jaken replied. Rin was struggling in Sesshomaru's arms and wanted to be put down, he placed her down sitting her on her butt before she got up and waddled over to Jaken and the scattered papers. Grabbing a couple in her hand she waddled a few steps forward before throughing the papers up in the air and pretending to fall. Sesshomaru found this confusing and also very amusing._

"_Son of beach!" Rin shouted before grabbing the papers she had dropped standing back up and waddling behind Sesshomaru's desk. Sesshomaru finally understood what Rin was showing him. Jaken was the one who said the words, like usual Rin must have been hiding._

" _Jaken do not swear anymore around here or Rin. If I found out you have you will be stripped of your postion and job. Do you understand me?" Sesshomaru said. Jaken bowed._

"_Yes mi'lord"_

******** So I wasn't sure how to finish it so I ended it here, I'm trying to make it interesting but I don't want to rush it. But can I please get some ideas for the next chapter. So I can make it interesting!:) Review please*******


	3. Ballet

~Sesshomaru~

The meeting was quite long and boring, discussing money issues and land boundaries tired me. I was on my way back to the room it was late almost eleven, Rin should be asleep by now. When I made it to the room I unlocked the door only to find Rin jumping on the bed in her pajamas and Jaken sleeping which angered me. I looked over at Rin who was twirling around while jumping.

"Rin stop why is Jaken sleeping but your not?" I asked. She stopped and shrugged her shoulders.

"Rin not sleepy, Jaken fell asleep before Rin… he fell off the bed and landed on his head. Rin said no more jumping on the bed." She giggled. I frowned and walked over to her, lifting her into my arms I sat down. It was obvious Jaken was a terrible baby sitter and can't handle watching a five year old, but I don't want to have to consider getting a nanny for Rin.

"Rin…. Time for bed." I simply said. She pouted until there was a grumble coming from her stomach. I raised an eyebrow. "Rin did you eat dinner?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No…Master Jaken was being mean to Rin, he said bad words." She replied. I clenched my teeth together. Jaken knew he wasn't to swear around Rin, but he still disobeyed me. I walked over to the phone and called for room service. I ordered Rin a small salad, I didn't want her to have any fats or sugars she did not need to be awake all night and for myself I ordered a steak. While waiting for room service Rin and I laid in the bed and watched tv, mostly cartoons which Rin found amusing.

"Rin?" she looked up at me with her big brown eyes. It was the same look she gave me when she was a baby. I loved that look.

"What?" she replied.

"Do not answer with 'what' when someone calls you, its either 'yes ma'am or sir'." I said. She looked down in disappointment.

"Rin sorry… Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" she corrected. I smiled and snuggled her close to me.

"Do you like it when I leave Jaken with you?" I asked. It seemed like it was a difficult question for her to answer, she spent two minutes thinking about it before finally giving me an answer.

"Umm… No." she said. I nodded. That means I needed to find someone else to watch Rin when I couldn't, but I really don't trust anyone else to do that. I guess I would I have to look into a nanny agency later.

Finally our food came, Rin at her salad with no complaints. Afterwards she laid down to watch some more cartoons before finally going to sleep. I smiled at my little girl, she was always so peaceful when she slept it always made me happy. After I finished with my food I then laid down with her and we both drifted off to the land of sleep.

-Morning-

We left bright and early in the morning, I didn't bother to wake Rin up because I knew if I did she would have a fit and start crying. I carried Rin to the limo, she laid on my lap the whole ride until we got back to the palace. When we got inside I walked up to her and put her in her bed then left to my own room, which was attached to hers so all I had to do was open a door and I was in my room. I had our rooms attached because we've had so many intrusions I was always afraid for Rin's safety. It was a double door entrance so I could see most of her room and watch her when needed.

Rin spent to many of her days inside the palace, she needs to be free just for a while. Maybe I could find something for her to do while I'm working in my study. Walking over to the bedside table, I opened a draw revealing paphlets of different activities for a five year old. I had been looking into it for a while. So many different choices, I should sort the ones I don't want her doing. Laying the paphlets out on the bed I reached and read the first one: Tae Kwon Do, it was a class for self defense. _But what if someone hits Rin and she gets hurt? Absolutely not. _I then moved on to the next pamphlet: Tumble Tots. Keeping kids fit. Rin loves to tumble. _What if she tumbles the wrong way and hurts her head and her neck…. No. _On to the next…

After going through most of them I found a dangerous reason for each. Finally I picked up ballet… the last one. It seemed like a legit thing for a five year old to do, I have never heard of anyone getting hurt doing that. I would have to look into it later. The door from Rin's room creaked open and Rin walked in rubbing her eyes, without saying a word she climbed into my bed and laid down next to me and closed her eyes. I sat smiling while looking at her with confusion. '_Did she just come in here to lay down on my bed? Oh my dearest Rin what am I going to do with you?'_

After Rin woke up again, I talked to her about taking ballet. Her face glowed with excitement at the thought. I decided we could go now and see about the class, since I had nothing I needed to finish today. We walked down to the limo and left for the city. On our way Rin did not stay silent for a moment, she was constantly talking about how she wanted to be just like the ballerinas she saw on tv. I smiled. When we got to the studio, we saw a class being taught. Rin was amazed at how they all danced in unison with they're pointed toes and twirls as the galloped.

"Sesshomaru-sama Rin wants to dance like that! Please Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin smiled. I grabbed her hand and led her over to the secretary desk. A woman with blonde hair pulled back into a bun, blue eyes, wearing a leotard smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she smiled she had a soft voice.

"I would like to have my daughter here in ballet." I replied. She nodded, she was quite a beautiful woman. She handed me some papers to fill out. "What are these?" I asked.

"Just some forms to fill out. We just need your basic information such as your insurance, medical records and stuff like that." She chuckled as she spun. Rin was amazed.

"Your amazing! I want to be just like you!" she said, the woman laughed. "Whats your name?"

"My name is Mizuki." She replied. I smiled while looking down at the forms, I would just fill these out later.

"Come Rin, I'll fill these out and bring them back tomorrow, if that's fine." I asked.

"That's fine!" she said, I looked over at Rin who was staring at the dancers. They were taking a break.

"Lets go Rin." I called. She walked over to me and tugged on my hand.

"But Rin wants to watch them dance Sesshomaru-sama." She whined. The woman looked at me with shock.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Are you Prince Sesshomaru?" she stuttered. I nodded. She bowed and then walked over to the dancers who were resting.

"Up! Up! They shall dance for you! If you wish to see." She said motioning the dancers to stand. The dancers moaned as they got up.

"Do you know who this is! This is Prince Sesshomaru and Princess Rin!" she said, the dancers then looked in surprise as they began to bow. "We shall perform the Nutcracker for you." She said. I watched Mizuki as she danced, her moves were swift and gentle. Her eyes shined as she had fallen in love with the music. She noticed I was looking at her and she smiled, such a beautiful smile almost as beautiful as Rin's. What am I thinking? She's Rin instructor…. But still she was quite a charmer. She was something interesting…. Something interesting indeed.

******Okay so I don't know much about ballet so I tried to make this interesting once again! I'm trying to update everyday! Ideas please Review!******


	4. His Ballerina

After the girls finished dancing Mizuki walked over to Rin and I. She bowed and smiled.

"Did you like it?" she asked sounding a little nervous. Rin was trembling with excitement.

"RIN LOVED IT! RIN WANTS TO DANCE JUST LIKE YOU ONE DAY!" she screamed, I bent down and placed my finger in front of my mouth telling her she was too loud.

"Calm down Rin, you will be able to one day." I replied. She ran off to talk to a few of the girls who had huddled in a group and were whispering. When they saw her they bowed.

"She's full of energy, she'll love ballet. I can already tell." Mizuki sighed she had a small smirk on her face. Mizuki, she's one of a kind but not my kind. I nodded.

~Mizuki~

I couldn't believe it! I was standing here talking to the prince himself. His daughter Rin was going to be in my ballet class. He was tall and handsome with gorgeous golden eyes. I wanted to faint. I smiled up at him and then looked over at Rin who was talking to my dancers, they looked as if they were having a hard time understanding what she was saying.

"She's full of energy, she'll love ballet. I can already tell." I smiled. The prince nodded before walking pass me to Rin's side.

"Rin its time to go." He said, her smile turning into a disappointed frown. It looked like she was about to cry. He lifted her into his arms and began to rock her back and forth before whispering something into her ear that made her face bright up. Prince Sesshomaru walked to the door as Rin waved bye.

The rest of the day my mind was on the fact I had actually met the prince and his daughter, the best part is the fact I'll be teaching her ballet. I was still trying to see if it was all a dream by pinching myself… it wasn't. It was reality. The prince was more handsome in person than what I thought he would be and quite taller than I had expected. He really adored Rin though. _'All he wants is for her to be happy.'_ I smiled at that thought.

After a long walk full of thinking I finally realized I had made it to my apartment unlocking the door I walked in and threw my keys on the couch and proceeded to the kitchen to make me a snack. My room mate Sara walked into the kitchen, I didn't notice she was talking to me until she punched me in my side.

"Hey… didn't you hear what I said?" she asked. I shook my head, I had been in a daze ever since I talked to Sesshomaru.

"I said we should go out tonight for a bit and hang. Its Friday and we have nothing to do." She said. I nodded. She was getting irritated. "Hey! Whats wrong with you?" At that moment I jumped up and laid my hands on her shoulder.

"You won't believe who I met today!" I screamed. She put her hands over her ears.

"Who?"

"The prince." I whispered. Her eyes got big but then calm when she start thinking I was tricking her. Sara has a big crush on the prince. She knows everything about him what his favorite food is, who designs his clothes, his height, everything.

"Yeah right and I'm the Queen of Sheba!" she said sarcastically. I folded my arms and held my chin up.

" I'm telling the truth! He wants me to teach his daughter!" I said. She shook her head.

"Now I know your lying the prince doesn't have a daughter." She replied, I cocked my head to the side.

"Yes he does, her name is Rin." Sara shook her head.

"If your talking about that orphan he adopted a long time ago, he got rid of her because he was taking up too much of his time." She replied. "It was probably just a look a like." She walked off.

'_I know I'm not hallucinating…. That was the real prince. If she doesn't believe me that's her problem. But then again if that's not his daughter, then who is she?' _That question ran through my mind for the rest of the day. Sara and I went out like we planned to a night club, it was quite packed. But we were able to get in because the boss didn't approve of the way the bouncer found us highly attractive that is after he let had a touchy session with my ass, and in returned caused him a hand print to the face.

I sat in the booth thinking about Prince Sesshomaru. _'why couldn't I get him off my mind? Aw well might as well drink and enjoy the night.'_

~Sessshomaru~

My father, Izayoi and I sat in the entertainment room and watched as Rin danced around in her pink tutu that I bought her pretending she was a ballerina we all found her amusing. I smiled. Inuyasha on the other hand was trying to watch some kind of football game on the plasma tv.

"Sesshomaru-sama Rin wants to be just like Barbie in the 12 dancing princesses!" she said. I nodded.

"Of course you're a princess and your dancing." My father stated. Rin giggled.

"Rin no princess, rin just ordinary girl." She said. I disliked when she would say stuff like that. Rin was a princess, it just…. No one knows about her…. Yet. After adopting Rin we had a lot of intrusions and break ins. It was basically paparazzi trying to get a picture of her, so I had made up story claiming I had taken rin back to the orphanage only so people would leave her alone. I want to protect her.

_One of the security guards walked in, he had a distress look on his face._

"_What is the matter?" I asked. _

"_We have another intrusion." He said quickly. I frowned. Walking out my office I went down to the nursery to check on Rin. Opening the door I saw something that angered me, the intruder was in the room with Rin. He had his camera and had been taking pictures of her, she was crying most likely from the flash. _

"_Yes that it. I'm going to be rich!" he whispered excitedly. Walking up behind him I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and swung him around towards the door making him land on his camera. I walked over to Rin's crib and looked down. She had put her tiny hands in front of her eyes, to block out the light. I touched her hand as she clung on to my fingers, he eyes still closed. She knew it was me._

"_How dare you come in here and take pictures of my baby causing her distress." I said. The man coward in fear._

"_I…I..I'm sorry your highness." He stuttered. I walked toward him, grabbing him up by his collar once more I lifted him off the floor to meet my gaze._

"_Your apology is not accepted." I whispered. "GUARDS!" I yelled. A couple of guards ran in and grabbed the man. I walked over to the crib again and lifted Rin into my arms. "Forgive me Rin it will not happen again…" _

Rin eventually tired herself out with all the dancing and began to pant. She walked over to me slouched over and climbed on the couch to lay down. I ordered a servant to go get her some water. I took some paper and started to fan her which in return she said felt good. I chuckled at her.

The servant soon came back with some water and I sat Rin up and held the glass to her lips as she swallowed. After the nice refreshing drink she laid back down and went to sleep.

" She tired herself out." Izayoi whispered.

"Indeed she did." Father added on.

"Ah yes, my little ballerina."

****** Its one in the morning! I wanted to finish this so yeah! Review please! ******


	5. Sunset

~Sesshomaru~

The next day I went back the dance studio to return the papers. Rin had begged to come with me so she could see the dancers but I told her no. That's when she threw a fit and I threatened that if she continued I would change my mind. She stopped but then she mumbled something about being mad at me and ran off to her room. When I walked into the studio there was a different woman at the desk from yesterday. She was an older woman her name tag read Kaede.

" Hello how may ye be of assistances?" she asked. I handed her the papers and she looked over them nodding her head in approval " Okay when does ye wish for the little girl start?"

"Next week Monday." I replied. She nodded. Grabbing a pen she begain to scribble something on the papers.

"That is fine." She said before turning away. I walked back out the door and into the car as it drove off back to the palace. When I arrived I saw there was another car not of ours, parked outside. I walked inside and went straight to the entertainment room. Walking in I saw Inuyasha, father and izayoi talking to some people who looked about Inuyasha's age. They all turned their heads when I entered.

"Hello son…. These are Inuyasha's friends." He said holding out a hand towards them. They all stood and bowed. A girl with a green plead skirt and black hair walked forward and held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Kagome." She smiled. I nodded and shook her hand. Next a dark hair boy with a small pony tail in the back walked forward.

"Hey, I'm miroku." He introduced, I nodded and shook his hand. Finally a girl with long hair and pink eyeshadow stepped forward.

"Hello I'm Sango." She said. I shook her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you all, but I'm quite surprised to see that Inuyasha actually has friends." I smirked. Inuyasha growled.

"SHUT UP SESSHOMARU! YOU SEE WHY I NEVER WANT TO COME HOME NOW!" Inuyasha yelled, his father sighed.

"You two need to learn to respect each other because one day, one of you will become king and you will have to work under each other." Father replied. I was disgusted at the thought of Inuyasha inheriting the throne. He could never handle a city as much as a country. He turned to Inuyasha. " Son you must learn to at least check in with us before running off somewhere. You always have your mother worried when you don't call or come home. You're a prince whether you like it or not. That puts your life more in danger and if you refuse to act like a prince then that" Inuyasha folded his arms and huffed.

"One day I'll leave and I'll never come back how would you like that?" he grumbled. Father glared him and then turned his gaze to Izayoi hoping she didn't hear that but did and looked in disappointment at her son.

"Inuyasha… please, we just want the best for you." Izayoi soothed. Inuyasha closed his eyes, I ccould sense his rage building.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEST FOR ME! I HAVE MY OWN LIFE AND I'M LIVING IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINCE! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS LIFE!" Inuyasha shouted. I could smile the tears that were building in Izayoi's eyes. Father was even more angrier to a point where his claws were in the arm of the chair.

"INUYASHA YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT YOUR MOTHER NOR WILL YOU DISRESPECT ME! NOW YOU ARE 15 YEARS OLD! UNTIL YOU TURN 18 WE MAKE THE DECISIONS FOR YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? MY FIRST DECISION IS TO HAVE YOUR FRIENDS LEAVE!" Father snapped. Inuyasha's friends stood and quickly exited the room.

"Bye Inuyasha see you tomorrow!" Kagome said. Father shook his head.

" Their will be no seeing Inuyasha tomorrow for he is on punishment." He said. Inuyasha stood his fist balled.

" THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHATEVER I'M LEAVING." He stormed towards the door. Father moved in front of him. I could tell he wanted to hit him more than anything.

" Second decision, if you decide to leave I will have the guard come and find you. If your with anybody I can and will have them arrested for kidnapping." Father said. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. Izayoi walked over to Inuyasha.

" We're doing this because we love you sweetie." She said she reached up to touch his cheek but she slapped her hand away, which caused father's anger to worsen as he grabbed his youngest son and pinned him to the wall with his hand around his neck. He was an inch off the ground. I was growing tired of this arguing, out the corner of my eye I saw the door to the library slowly creak open and close. I walked over to the door and opened it revealing Rin sitting down pretending to read a book with no pictures. The only thing was she couldn't read and secondly she was holding the book upside down.

"How long have you been listening?" I asked. Rin looked up behind her book.

"What? Rin just been reading. This is a really interesting book." She replied and hide her face behind the book again. I took the book and read the front cover. 'How to lose weight in 90 days.'

"I hope you don't plan to go on a diet then." I smirked. She tilted her head to the side.

"What's a diet mi'lord?" she asked. I couldn't help but chuckle at her little innocents. Just then I heard a big crash what sounded like glass and Izayoi screaming, with more crashing. Looking down at Rin she had ran and grabbed on to my leg. She didn't like loud noises, I picked her up and soothed her. Opening the door I saw that the room was completely destroyed almost, it was empty. I could hear my father's yelling and Izayoi. Guards were running in out of the room looking down outside.

~Inuyasha~

Me and my dad got into it real bad, he had me pinned to the walk for slapping my mothers hand away. I struggled in his grasp. Izayoi begged him to let go, trying to pull his hand from my neck.

"Taisho please! Let him go my dearest!" she begged. He's grip didn't loosen. I kicked my legs on his stomach and he fell back wards on to the table. I took my chances and decide to jump out the window breaking the glass and landing in the bushes I ran. I jumped over the gate and continued to run. I didn't care where I was going I just had to go, I could sense some guards running far behind me. I kept running until I lost them.

~Sesshomaru~

I carried Rin out to the garden for some fresh air and hopefully a break from all the chaos that was happening inside the palace. I placed her on the ground and she began to run over to a set of lilies. Her favorite flower. I smiled as she picked some and wove them into a little crown. She placed it on top her head and smiled.

"My flower princess…" I said giving her a hug. She twirled around and sanged.

"Rin no princess, Rin just normal girl." She said with a smile. I sighed sitting down by a tree I sat her into my lap.

"Rin why do you say your not a princess?" I asked. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Jaken told Rin she was no princess, because Rin don't act like princess." She said messing with the flowers in her hand. I would have to have a nice conversation with Jaken later about what's appropriate to say to Rin. I heard more crashing coming from inside as my father walked pass on the veranda, his eyes were bloodshot red and his the marks on his cheeks jagged. Izayoi followed behind him begging him to calm down. He turned around to face her, which I could sense little fear in her.

"Inutaisho, calm down…. We need to be reasonable." She said with a soft voice. My father began to relax to the point where his eyes were no longer red. "Come let us go to our room." She whispered. Father nodded and lifted her into his arms and ran at a fast pace.

I did not want Rin to be around all this drama because soon enough we would get pulled into it as well. Last time we had drama it had almost became a big fist fight between inuyasha, father and myself. We had to go different places for a while. Father remained in the palace, I had left to the Shikon Jewel palace in the north and Inuyasha stayed with one of his companions in Osaka. This was before I had adopted Rin which I was glad or else she probably would have been upset at me for taking her away from her 'papa.'

I looked up at the sky the sun was starting to set, I looked down at Rin who was laying on my chest. Her breathing slowing down she was still awake and was starting at the flowers. I shifted her slightly, she made a whining noise.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" her small voice called.

"Yes Rin?" I said.

"Rin loves watching the sun with you." She replied. I smiled.

"Daddy loves watching the sun with you too."


	6. InuYasha

~Sesshomaru~

Rin fell asleep while watching the sunset with me, so I carried to her room and had Amertha to place her pajamas on her. I then took my leave through the doors connecting our rooms together and closed it right behind me. I walked over to the bed and sat down and sighed, tomorrow is Sunday which is always a family day with everyone. I never really was fond of spending time with my family, but every Sunday we would usually have a regular outing which Rin loved the most. It was the only time she could get out of the palace and be around other people. But as for me, I was quite worried about her safety. When we go out I usually have Rin follow a few paces behind, so no one knows she's with us. I started to unbutton my shirt, just as I did Ryoku knocked on the door and came in to assist me in getting in my night clothes. Once he finished he bowed and left. I then proceeded to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull my hair into a ponytail. After that I went to my bed and laid down and stared at the giant plasma screen mounted on the wall. I never use it, Rin does if she decides to come lay in my bed with me. That when I heard a big slam come from Inuyasha's room. I know that sound anywhere.

~Inuyasha~

I can't believe I'm back in the place I dreaded the most. Dad had sent his guards to catch me after I ran away. My mistake was when I ran into the crowded park to my normal spot where Kagome and I first met; the guards had dressed in normal clothes instead of their uniforms: black suit, black tie, and black sunglasses. I didn't recognize them until they held me down and handcuffed my hands and lifted me off the ground so I couldn't run. Dad's anger seemed to have calmed down a lot but I still wasn't off the hook.

I walked over to my desk right next to the tall window opening one of the draws I pulled out a black hand screen touch phone. No one knew about it because the royal family was not allowed have them for security reasons, but I kept it to keep in touch with my friends and Kagome. I dialed her number and after the third ring she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey, how did it go with your dad?" she asked. I walked back over to my bed and sat down.

"Well now I have to have guards around me every day, since he thinks I might run away again. I have to write an apology letter to my mother and read it to her every day for a month…" I said, but the next thing was going to hurt me more than anything.

"What else?" she asked. I swallowed hard.

"I…I can't see nor talk you anymore…" I whispered. Kagome was silent. I knew she was crying.

"Why not?!" I dropped my head into my right hand.

"I don't know… he says you can't come over anymore and also if I see you at school I have to avoid you." I wanted to cry, this was breaking my heart and Kagome's.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye Inuyasha." Her voice was shaky.

"Kagome… I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered before hanging up the phone. I shook my head, I don't care what it takes I will see Kagome and I will be with her and if dad doesn't like that, that's his problem.

~Kagome~

I tried to hold back my tears. How could King InuTaisho do this to us? He's using this against InuYasha because I'm the only thing he truly cares about. I looked at my phone once more, before burying my head in my pillow. My heart was breaking in two, but I knew InuYasha would disobey his father and would come to see me. But the security at the palace is quite difficult to go through. My phone vibrated in my hand. It was text message from InuYasha.

'I will come and see you as soon as I have a chance, there is no way we will be apart.' I smiled and hugged my phone. I texted back. 'Okay.'

~~~Morning (Inuyasha) ~~~~~

The sun peeked through the small opening between the curtains on to my face. It was Sunday, which meant a family day. My mother had come up with the idea that we didn't spend a lot of time together, so every Sunday it started it off with a morning breakfast as a family, even Sesshomaru participated for Rin's sake then we all would take a walk out into the garden and sometimes even as far as to the lake that was a mile away. Then we'd walk a back and get ready for the outing which was about four hours long, we'd stop in some stores and pay a visit. people loved it when we visited the stores. Afterwards, we would come home and have a nice dinner.

There was a knock on my door.

"Your highness, breakfast is ready." The maid bowed. I nodded and sat up. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt a Kagome gave me and put them on then left to the dining room. When I got there, Mom, Dad, Sesshomaru and Rin were already seated and eating. My father at one end and my mom right next to him on his left. I didn't take my usual seat instead I sat two chairs down from my mother, which I could tell hurt her. My father glared at me, I didn't say a word instead I sat back and folded my arms.

"Good morning InuYasha." He greeted, I looked at him in disgust. "I said good morning InuYasha!" he scowled.

"Good morning." I grumbled. The maid came in and gave me my plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs with a glass of orange juice.

"So what do we have planned today my love?" dad asked my mother. She giggled and smiled.

"Well I think today we should get to know the city better. So I decided we should spend the whole day in town!" she exclaimed, he nodded and looked over at me.

"That sounds great doesn't it?" he asked. Sesshomaru nodded and Rin bounced in her chair.

"Yay! Can we go to the flower place?" she asked. My father and mother nodded.

"Of course we can dear." Rin grabbed a big piece of pancake trying to put it into her mouth. Sesshomaru stopped her and cut it up for her. I continued my breakfast alone checking my phone once in a while for a text message from Kagome. My mother then leaned over to see what I was doing.

"What are you looking at?" she wondered, I quickly shoved the phone back in my pocket.

"Nothing mom." I replied. Father raised an eyebrow in suspicion, usually when I hide something from him he was really quick to find out what it was. Today was going to be a long day.

~InuTaisho~

InuYasha was still upset with me but I will not tolerate insubordination. If he does not like it here that is his problem and in 3 years he can choose what he wants to do with his life. But as for now I control his life. After our conversation last night I could tell he would be like this for quite some time. He was planning on disobeying me which I can expect real soon. After we all finished our breakfast we headed out for a day in the city, Jaken was coming with us. We all got into the limo and left.

"We're going to the city! We going to city! Yay!" Rin sung.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT!" Jaken screamed. Sesshomaru and I shot him glare before I knocked him in the head leaving him unconscious.

"Jaken is dead! Jaken is dead! Yay!" Rin sung. I laughed.

"No Rin Jaken is just sleeping." I replied.

"Will he be sleep for long? We almost there!" she said pointing out the window.


	7. Family Day

As the royal family entered the city, Rin was amazed by the tall buildings and people walking around to their destination. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched her pressed her nose against the window in amazement. She couldn't wait to walk around with the people but then he was worry about losing her, it was busier than usual. He would have to have the guards watch her closely. The limo pulled over to the curve, the drive got out and opened the door as the family stepped out. People looked and whispered something to other people. The family never cared they continued as if they were just ordinary people. Inuyasha walked behind with Rin next to him. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder once in a while to make sure Rin was still there.

~Sesshomaru~

I never had Rin follow right next to us, for her safety. I didn't want people to know about her just yet. I told myself when I take the throne then Rin will surely be announced and crowned princess. We walked down the sidewalk people making a path for us and camera's flashing. We ignored it and made our way to the Shikon Park.

~Mizuki~

I left out of the ice cream parlor with a vanilla cone and started to walk towards the park. Today was Sunday and tomorrow I would go back to work. I was going to be teaching the prince's daughter and that surprised me more than anything. I was still nervous, but Rin I could tell was going to be a great student. I could tell she really adored the dancers, just by how she looked at them. I then turned into the park. I sat down on a bench and watched families as they just had a good time, laughing and playing games. One day I hope it could be me, with a husband and children playing the park. He would play hide and seek with the children while I set up the picnic. I sighed. I was soon broken out of my daze by a group of screaming girls running to the entrance of the park.

"AHHH! It the royal family!" one girl with red hair screamed.

"THERE'S PRINCE SESSHOMARU! HE'S SO HANDSOME!" another girl with brown hair screamed. It was the well-known Tokyo Prince Sesshomaru Obsession Club or TPSOC. I finished the last of my ice cream cone and threw the wrapper away then proceeded to see what the commotion about. I struggled to look over the crowd of crazy fan girls until more girls came up behind me and pushed me down to the ground. I closed my eyes hoping to get trampled on, but instead I got a helping hand. I looked up to see it was the Prince! He looked at me before letting my hand go; Rin ran up and hugged me.

"Mizuki!" she exclaimed as she hugged my leg. I smiled and bent down to meet her face to face giving her a hug.

"Hello Rin." I greeted. A tall figure hovered over us. I looked up into the prince's golden eyes. Rin looked up and pulled on Prince Sesshomaru's pants legs.

"Can Mizuki come with us and Rin today? Please?" Rin asked. I shook my head.

"No. no. no Rin I couldn't do that." I shook my head Rin's face dropped and I saw the tears form in her eyes as she began to cry. "Okay maybe for a little while! How's that?" I asked looking at Sesshomaru who nodded and then to Rin who had the brightest smile on her. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

"Rin you haven't introduced us to your friend." A male voice said from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see a short black haired woman and man the prince's height with the same features as Prince Sesshomaru's but instead his silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail step forward. It was the Emperor and Empress; I quickly got on my knees and bowed.

"Hello your Majesties!" I said my heart racing. Right now I wish I could disappear I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"Please dear… stand up." The Empress ordered. I stood up quickly standing tall. The queen looked at her husband. "Please relax, I know your nervous about being in our presences but we nice people." She smiled.

"What is your name?" The Emperor asked.

"MI...MI. Mizuki your Majesty." I stuttered. I had butterflies in my stomach as I heard people whispering.

"Who is that girl?"

"How come she's talking to the prince?"

"Ugh! Why would he be interested in talking to a girl like her?" I frowned at the comments. I could tell Sesshomaru noticed this and walked forward.

"Ignore them, they are just jealous." He said I nodded. Rin took my hand and started jumping up and down. While we walked I could feel the stares on my neck. I'm simply here for Rin; I guess it's good to get Rin to like me as well as her father.

"Rin are you excited to start ballet?" I asked. He smiled big.

"Yes! Rin wants to be as good as you!" she said. I smiled.

"Well to be as good as I am you have to practice and stay dedicated." I replied. She looked at me with her big brown eyes. How adorable they were.

"Rin going to practice as hard as Mizuki!" she exclaimed. We continued to walk and I continued to get stares. Soon I could imagine myself in the tabloids. Headline "Strange Woman Seen With Prince." I shivered at the thought.

~Sesshomaru~

We had ran into Mizuki while walking through the park and Rin requested that she spend the day with us, I couldn't object nor could Mizuki.

We were on our way to the Shikon Gardens which was Rin's favorite place to see. We had just happened to run into one of my so called biggest fan groups and Rin's new ballet teacher on our way there. Rin was excited to spend the day with her. I looked at her; she was petite, kind, normal, and different from other women.

"Hey Mizzy!" Inuyasha called. How did InuYasha know her? Was she one of his classmates? She turned around and smiled giving him a hug.

"Hey InuYasha!" The two started to conversate. Rin ran up to me and held my hand.

"How do they know each other?" Rin questioned. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Mr. Onigumo say's you need to stop sleeping in class or else he's going to fail you." She laughed. Inuyasha shrugged. He never really cared for an education, if father let him he would just run around ignorant but it seems he was already there.

"Blah, Blah and I say he needs to hurry up and die, he looks 6 feet under already." Mizuki punched him in the arm. I continued to watch the two until we made it to the garden, it was beautiful like always. Rin ran over to her favorite flower and started to look at them. I followed as did Mizuki.

"Oooo…Rin those are pretty flowers." Mizuki bent down to look at them a little closer.

"Rin loves daisies." She giggled. Mizuki stood up and walked farther down to some purple and white flowers I followed her.

"Lilacs are so beautiful." She sighed relived. I smirked as I watched bend down to smell the flower. Rin soon joined us and started to pull me over to the roses along with Mizuki.

"Roses have to be my favorite flower they're protective but yet still manage to romantic to." I couldn't help but look at her. She was beautiful everything about her was beautiful. I had this feeling in my chest about her I couldn't get rid of. Stop Sesshomaru you mustn't she is Rin's teacher and nothing more. " I hope one day if I get married I could have white roses all over the place, of course none with thorns." She smiled. Rin looked at her in awe. She patted Rin's head.

"Mizuki you can marry Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin laughed. Mizuki's face turned red, as she turned around and started to walk away. Rin looked at me in curiosity. "Did Rin say something wrong?" she asked innocently. I shook my head slowly.

~Mizuki~

I can't believe Rin had just said that. In front of the prince himself. I felt nervous and sick to my stomach.

"Did Rin say something wrong?" she had asked. I turned around quickly and shook my head.

"No sweetie, it's just that I got caught off guard and well look at the time! I must really go!" I started to walk faster. I could hear Rin whimpering as the scent of her tears hit my nose. I started to run until I slipped on a wet spot and hit my head on the pavement blacking out.

"Look what you did you idiot!" that was Inuyasha's voice.

"Shut up InuYasha!" another voice snapped back.

"Mizuki wake up, wake up!" a child voice cry.

"Izayoi could you please take Rin and put her down for a nap?" a male voice requested.

"Of course my love, come Rin." Izayoi replied. The child began to cry. I realize that child was Rin.

"No, Rin don't want nap!" I opened my eyes to see the prince and emperor standing over me looking at something. I was in a large room that was nicely decorated with fine furniture and tapestries. I sat up and looked around, the prince turned his attention to me. I felt dizzy as laid my head on my arm, it hurt.

"How do you feel?" he asked. I looked at him.

"My head hurts, and I feel dizzy that's all." I replied. I looked around some more before sitting up which did not help my head at all. I was in a bed but who's bed? "Where am I?" I asked. The emperor smiled.

"In the palace." He replied it took me a while for me to understand I was in the western palace. Home to the royals.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be a burden, I'll be fine!" I said climbing out the bed and standing up but I lost my balance as my knees collapsed under me. I closed my eyes and waited for my collision to the floor but it never happened instead I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru had me in his arms and lifted me back into the bed. It was quite normal for me to get headaches and black out a lot. Most people who hit their head would have been fine but as for me I get a concussion. It had always been this way for me, and I hated when I would cause people to worry.

"You still need to rest." The emperor said. I held my head.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm use to this. I always get headaches and blackout; I don't know why it affects me more though." I said.

"I will not permit you to leave until I know you're fully healthy so get some rest and I will have a servant come check on you later." The emperor said as the prince and himself left. I didn't try to argue because I knew I couldn't win this, so I just laid back into my pillow as drifted off to sleep.

*****Review please! Also I'm running out of ideas so if you could give me some ideas in your review that would help a lot.!"****


	8. Rin's Nanny

~Sesshomaru~

I went to go see about Rin and how she was doing. I had Izayoi put her down for a nap two hours ago. I cracked open the door to her room and peeked in. It was dark but I could see a small figure on the bed meaning Rin was still sleeping. I closed the door slowly. Rin was always peaceful when she slept; to be honest I loved it better when she was sleeping that meant more quality time to myself. I'd wake her up in a little while I know if I let her sleep too long she won't want to go to bed tonight and I would have to stay up with her.

"Sesshomaru-sama" A small voice called. I turned around to see Rin standing in front of her door rubbing her eyes and holding her bunny. She yawned I walked over to her and picked her. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"You have a pleasant nap?" I asked. She made a grunting noise, putting her arm around my head as if she was hugging it. We walked down to my room I was still carrying Rin; I laid her down on my bed as she snuggled into the covers and continued her nap. As for myself I went to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

But before I could there was a knock on the door. This irritated me when would I be able to get some alone time?

"Come in." I sighed. My father entered with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Sesshomaru I wanted to let you know that next weekend is the Annual Spring Ball." He said. I nodded.

"I think this is a good chance for you to get to know some women, and probably find a mate." He said. Father has always tried to convince me to find mate. Before Rin came into my life I didn't care about any female but when Rin came she showed me so much and to let someone else come into her life was something I couldn't do. "Give it a try Sesshomaru." My father left. I continued to the bathroom and took a long shower, trying to sort all my thoughts out. To bring another woman into Rin's life? I know Rin wouldn't have a problem with it but I'm afraid of someone hurting her. What should I do? I finished with my shower and stepped out. Placing my robe on, I walked back into my room, Rin still lying on my bed sleeping. I sat down and stroked her hair before kissing her cheek and walking over to the closet. I picked out a white polo and some slacks. After getting dressed I felt it was time for Rin to get up, slowly I shook her as she slowly opened her brown eyes to me.

"Rin nap time is over." I whispered. She started to whine; I picked her up and walked out the room making my way down stairs to the dining room. Rin will wake up if she had something to eat. I sat her down in my father chair which was at the head. She was slowly trying to wake up; she was bending over her lids slightly closed. I held her head up under the chin so she wouldn't strain her neck.

"Ryoku!" I called. He rushed out the kitchen and stood in front of me.

"Yes sir!?" he said in a military tone.

"Fix Rin a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I ordered. He nodded and ran back into the kitchen. Under five minutes he had brought Rin her sandwich. I handed it to her she began to take little bites until she was finally awake to finish the rest.

"That was yummy." She giggled. I placed her down and she ran off. I followed after her. "Mizuki!" she screamed running into her arms. The look in her eyes I could see she was still uneasy; she grabbed her head and fell to her knees. Rin embraced her with a big hug. "Is Mizuki okay?" she asked. Mizuki smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine my head still hurts but I'll be okay. I need to get going." She said standing up. I walked in her way.

"Tonight I request you spend the night. You are not well enough to go home." I said. She looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"I'M PERFECTLY FINE! SEE!" she held out her arms. I lifted her bridal style into my arms. She tried to release herself from me but it didn't work so well. I carried her back into the room I had put her in the first time. Rin following close behind. I laid her down on the bed she stared at me for a while waiting to see what I might do. She stood up but I pushed her back down she continued to do this for a while.

"Fine! I'll stay!" she growled. I smirked. Rin was excited she ran over and hugged my leg and Mizuki's leg. Mizuki patted her on the head. Rin really adores Mizuki I don't know why. Maybe….. No Sesshomaru you barely know this woman how do you know she can be trusted when you're not around?

"Mizuki, would you consider being Rin's nanny and teacher?" I asked. Her eyes widened at the request.

"I don't have that kind of experience and if I did what about my job at the dance studio?" she asked.

"You would stay here in the palace; I will cover all of your necessities." I replied. She was quiet for a while.

"Um sure I guess. But will I be able to still go out?" she asked. "I mean when I don't have to watch Rin that is?" I guess she still wanted to have a social life. I nodded.

"Okay then I'll be Rin's nanny and teacher."

"This will be your room, I will send somebody to go get your clothes and stuff later." I said. She shook her head.

"No. No that's fine I can do that when I'm feeling better!" she stuttered. Rin was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well Rin, meet your new nanny. She will be staying with us from now on and she will teach you ballet." Rin hugged my legs.

"Rin love Sesshomaru-sama!" She squealed.

"This Sesshomaru loves you."


	9. Living Royal

~Mizuki~

Why did I agree to stay? I should have said no! I will just be embarrassing myself in front of the Prince and his family! Worse, I'll be splattered all over the newspapers and magazines! What will Sara say about this? Will she be mad that I will be leaving her? But on the good side, she will believe me this time! HA, in your face Sara! I will be living with the Prince, and you won't...I will be living with the Prince…I WILL BE LIVING WITH THE PRINCE! I squealed so loud, that I covered my mouth with my hand, hoping no one heard me. This night, Sesshoumaru had shown me to my room, to get more rest, but I couldn't sleep. I was just thinking on how lucky I was to be here! I rolled over to my side. I sighed, and then there was Rin. She was such a sweet little girl. Just by looking at her, it warms my heart to the core. I will show her everything about ballet, since she seems so determined to learn. I sighed even sadder, and nervous. What if Sesshoumaru found out I was a demon? I would have to be much more careful on what I do. That means leaving the Palace on the night of a New Moon-and keeping Sara away from here. She was the only one who knew about me, the REAL me. She might even blurt it out in front of the Prince! I sighed again, as this pang of a headache came back. My demon was trying to escape, as it growled unsatisfied, trapped in me for such a long time. It was going to be even harder to keep it locked away when I would around Sesshoumaru. I closed my eyes, tightly as I could, pushing my demon back to its cage. I sighed, and before I knew it, I was floating in a nice dreamy cloud.

~Sesshomaru~

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had given Mizuki's room on the other side of my room, so she can be close to my Rin for anything. I closed my eyes, and focused. I could hear Mizuki being restless, turning from one side to another, until finally her breathes evened out a slow pace, along with her heart, keeping a nice rhythm. I opened my eyes quickly, what was this feeling in my chest? I knew exactly what it was, as I forcefully pushed it down again. I couldn't be feeling this, she was Rin's Nanny. As well as she was just a human, a human who could not give me strong son's. She was something, though, for a human. Something was very mystical about her. Why did Rin like her so quickly? All my years with Rin, she never did like a human. Rin was much more comfortable around demons. Mizuki couldn't be a demon, she smelled as filthy as any other human…no, she smelled better in fact. A scent I cannot put my finger on it. I heard my door squeak open, and I knew who it was. I had heard her get up from her bed. I turned my head to the side and looked at my Rin, who was holding her stuffed bunny.

"Rin scared. Can Rin sleep with Sesshomaru tonight?" She asked. I scooted over to the other side.

"Come." I said. She ran and hopped into my bed. She snuggled into the curve of my neck. I smiled when I heard her sigh relived. I decided to get some rest as well. I close my eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

"Wake up Lord Sesshomaru!" I heard Rin say, pushing her little hands into my chest. Was it morning already?

"Lord Sesshomaru will be late!" My eyes shot wide open, and I sat up quickly, to quickly that Rin went flying to the side and of the bed, squealing all the way. I wouldn't know what to do I didn't have these fast reflexes, I thought as I caught Rin just in time, and sat her on the bed. She was giggling like mad.

"That was fun! Rin do that again!" She said giggling.

I smiled…my Rin. I looked over to my clock, that read 4:30; I wasn't supposed to get up until 5;30.

"Rin, I do not wake until 5:30." I said.

"I know, Mizuki wanted to talk with you!" She said, and hopped of the bed-and skipped out the room and headed right, into Mizuki's room. I stood and stretched, and followed behind Rin.

~Mizuki~

I was sitting on the bed, looking out the window, when two little hands wrapped around my eyes, barley covering them. "Who am I?" The voice said. I smiled.

"Mmhm is it Jaken?"

"No!"

"Is it that Prince?"

"Noooo!"

"OH, it's Little Princess Rin!"

Rin laughed and sat beside me. "You need to know Rin more!" She said.

I laughed. "Did you tell him?" I asked her.

"No, I told him to come here!" She said.

"Tell me what?" I heard the Prince say behind me. I felt my heart almost thump out of my chest. I turned and looked at him. Honestly, if my heart could thump out of my chest, it would be on the floor right now! He was only in his pajamas silk pants, and no shirt. His chest was fine built. My cheeks were burning HOT. I closed my eyes and cleared my throat.

"I wanted to ask if you have a studio of some sort here, to do the lessons." I asked the best I could, without stuttering.

It looked as if he was thinking for a moment. "I do…but it's filled with musical instruments. I will have someone emptied it today." He said.

"Also, Rin was telling me that she did not have Ballet clothes." I said.

"I have someone call the Clothes Designer to come today." He said.

I smiled. "Also, do you mind if I went home to pick up some of my important things?" I asked.

He looked at me. I sighed. "I'm fine, really, I am. I just get sick or clumsy at times." I said.

He still looked at me. "You may go, but someone will be accompanying you." He said.

I nodded. It was so hard not to let my eyes trail down his body, so hard. I looked the other way instead, and heard him walk out. Somehow, I knew he was smirking. I heard Rin giggle beside me. I looked at her.

"Rin knows!" She said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Know what?" I asked her.

"Rin knows you like Lord-"I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Rin, I don't like him!" I whispered to her.

She peeled my hand of her mouth. "Then why didn't you let Rin say it!" She said.

"Because…because that's rude! It is like telling a lie." I said.

She looked at me for a moment, and nodded her head. She smiled big, and took a hold on my hand. "Come! Help Rin choose out clothes!" I smiled as she dragged me out of the room.

Rin was sure a tough little girl. She didn't like pink, purple, or red. She mostly likes to wear orange, from what I could see. She chose an orange dress with a small puppy on it and some white dressy shoes. When she was finished, I told her that I would be leaving. I already smelled her salty tears were coming, so I quickly reassured her that I would back just in time. She seemed quite satisfied after that, and went to eat breakfast with a servant who escorted her.

On the way to my apartment, I felt like a Queen! I was riding in a long black limousine filled with many ice cold drinks, and a TV. I smiled and felt happy, but this grumbling and mumbling toad was ruining it! He was always saying how he hated his life, why did he get this job, why was I so ugly.

"Look, if you don't want be here, I'll be more than happy to throw you out the window right now!" I said.

"As if, you're just a foolish human!" He said.

I wanted to rip off his head so badly. Not just because of this, but because I saw once on the news how awfully he had screamed at Rin, and The Prince gave him a good punch. I was about to lift up my hand, and bop his head off when the limousine came to a stop. I instantly opened the door and ran out, heading for my apartment.

Once in front of the door, I took out my key and inserted it into the lock. I turned and opened the door, only to be pulled in quickly.

"OMG, why didn't you call me that you were with The Prince?" Sara yelled at me.

"How did you find out, Sarah?" I asked her.

She shoved a wrinkled magazine in my face. I pushed back the magazine back a little, so I can read the headlines. "Mysterious Woman Being Carried By The Prince!" I looked at the picture, and sure enough I was already plastered on the paper with me. I felt my cheeks burn up at looking Sesshomaru carry me.

"And?" I asked.

"AND, you have to take me to meet him, Girl! Then we would get married, have little children, and you could be the Nanny!" She said, dreaming off into her world.

"No I won't, I am the Nanny already." I said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"The day at the park, I was with The Prince and his little girl, yes, Princess Rin. When I was walking, I slipped and hit my head on the concrete. I found myself in the Palace, with The Prince offering me the job to be Rin's Nanny, and Ballet teacher." I said, walking towards my room.

"You are leaving me!" She said, and jumped in front of me, stopping me. She pointed her index finger at me. "You may NOT, I repeat, NOT touch him! He is MINE!" She said. I swatted her hand away, and pushed aside, walking into my room.

"Don't worry. He doesn't even like me." I said, taking out a suite case.

"NOT like you! You are a demon just like him!" She said.

"Not really! I'm not even close to his status! That's why I haven't told him yet…"

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM YET!" Sara screeched.

"SHHHHH! The whole world can hear you!" I whispered to her harshly. "No I haven't. I'm afraid they won't let stay at a palace because I am a filthy blooded demon! I love Rin so dearly that I can't stand to leave her!"

"OR, you love him dearly." She said, smirking at me.

"No I don't. I like him, but not love him." I said, shoving a Ballet suit into the case.

"Sure. I'll give you a week before you come crying to me that you love him, but he doesn't love you back!"

I shoved a pair of jeans into the case angrily. "And I'll give you ten seconds to get out before you become my breakfast!" I said.

She backed away a little, and laughed nervously. "You're bluffing!" She said.

I opened my mouth, showing her my fangs. She let put a small shriek, and ran out. I smiled and returned my attention to packing my things. After I was done, I walked out into the living room, where Sara was buttering her toasted bread.

"Want some breakfast, Girl?" She offered.

"No thanks. I got to be leaving soon." I said.

She shrugged. "When can we go out again?" She said, taking a bite from her toast.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"Are you taking your sword with you?" She asked.

"Oh no, those stay here. And that doesn't mean you can use it to kill a spider AGAIN! That sword is and ancient, powerful, and beautiful sword!" I said.

She laughed. "But what if it's a cricket this time!" She said.

"No, not even if someone comes and robs you!" I said. She sighed.

I picked up my case and headed out. Just when I was closing the door, I heard Sara mumble, "Ugh, all of this bread is going to my hips!"

"STBU!" I yelled and shut the door the quickly.

"Shut up!" I heard her say.

I laughed and walked back to the limousine.

****This chapter was written by NightFallRain we're doing a collaboration and I have to say her writing is way better than mine!****


	10. Sugar High

~No pov~

While Mizuki left to go get her things, Rin snuck into her room. As like any other normal four year old she was quite curious. Upon entering Rin quietly closed the door behind her, and began to creep around. Going over to the desk by the door she looked in the draws to find they were all empty. Standing on her toes she looked on top… Nothing. She then made her way over to the night stand, she found some sunglasses, which she gladly put on but sadly they were to big for her small face and found them difficult to keep on so she took them off and placed them back on the desk. She was about to turn and leave when she caught sight of something in the bathroom. Running over to see what it was she reached to turn on the light. It was a cup full of something warm. She had seen Sesshomaru-sama drink out of a cup like this many times and she always wondered what was in it. She reached up and grabbed the cup it was slightly warm. Placing the lid up to her mouth she began to drink, she licked her lips. It was good. She took a few more sips then placed the cup back on the counter and ran out.

~Mizuki~

After collecting my things I returned to the limosine. Sara came to the window and waved goodbye as I did from the limo. My life was changing right in front of my eyes and I couldn't believe it. I was Princess Rin's nanny and ballet teacher. I really hoped Sara wouldn't go and run her mouth to everybody, it more of a secret nobody needs to know. I sat back against the leather seats and pulled out my phone.

"Uhmm…. Sesshomaru-sama requested that I go through the rules with you of the palace." Jaken said. I sighed and looked at him. "The first rule is no cellphones allowed for security reasons." He grabbed my phone out my hand. I would have killed this toad already, but then Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't have an advisor anymore.

"Why not!?" I asked. He cleared his throat and began to explain.

"The royal family needs privacy, so in order to maintain that privacy. All staff that works in the palace is to give up all technology that may reveil anything with in the walls of the palace." He said. I folded my arms.

"That's a stupid rule."

"Rule number two. The staff within the royal family are to come to work wearing there uniforms at all times. Failure to do so will result in consequences given by the higher ups. Which is the King or Queen." Jaken continued through the list until we had made it back to the palace. I jumped out of the limosine and out of ear shot of Jaken. As I ran I accidently ran into Sesshomaru, I bowed quickly. The imp was chasing after me. I quickly ran to my room shutting the door in his face. He continued to scowled me through the door then it got quiet. Jaken was gone I figured. A minute later there was a knock my door. That stupid toad was back again

"GO AWAY YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled. The door opened I turned and threw a pillow at him. But it was not Jaken it was the prince. I felt so embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow placing the pillow on a chair he walked towards me.

"What did you say to me?" he asked. I shook in fear. Oh man I've been rin's nanny for a day almost and I was about to lose my job.

"Nothing I thought you were Jaken." I stuttered.

"Well, do not swear around here anymore. Rin can and will pop up at anytime, but it's just your luck she's outside with my stepmother so she couldn't hear you." I bowed apologizing as he took his leave.

~Sesshomaru~

Rin adores Mizuki but I still have my doubts about her. Such as her foul language. Rin has the tendency to wander around the palace and I do not need her to hear unwanted language and thinks it okay to be repeated.

Also her weird stench. She smelled human but human odors aren't as strong as demon's . Was she a demon or not? I couldn't figure it out. I turned around to take my leave. Mizuki ran up behind me.

"Um hey Sesshomaru I was wondering what made you hire me?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow. That was none of her concern as to why I hired her.

"I simply need someone to care for Rin and keep her company while I'm busy. I can not do that while I'm working." It was easy when Rin was just a baby, all I had to do was put her in her bouncer and she'd fall right to sleep.

~flashback~

_I woke up at my usual time 5:30 and got dress preparing for the day as usual. My day mostly consists of signing documents and looking over forms. I walked into Rin's room with was right off of mine, she was still sleeping. I picked her up without trying to disturb her slumber and walked to my study, opening the door with one hand I walked over to my desk and from underneath it I pulled out her pink and white bouncer and laid her down in it. She remained asleep. About an hour passed, I looked down and Rin was still sleeping. She had managed to turn slightly on her side but not completely, she had her small fist in her mouth. I smiled to myself._

_It was a peaceful morning but by afternoon I received more documents to look over and sign and I was getting exhausted. I soon heard some baby noises and looked over my shoulder to Rin, her eyes slightly opened with a smile on her small face. I turned around in my chair to look at her. She was such a small baby, but she had my heart full of love. I turned back around checking occasionally to see how she was doing. I once caught her pulling her foot out of her footie pajamas, but she couldn't get it out. There was a knock on the door and it was my father and Jaken._

"_Mi'lord!" he screeched running over to my desk. I looked over my should once again at Rin she had her foot in her mouth. I chuckled. Jaken ran around to the other side of my desk tripping over Rin's bouncer he landed face first on the floor. He looked up at Rin who was now giggling and laughing in amusement._

"_What are you laughing at!?" she said. I kicked him in the face. She frowned and started to fidget, she didn't want him near her anymore._

"_Do not speak to her like that. Even if she can't understand you, she can still sense your anger." I said. Jaken bowed._

"_Forgive me sire!" he squawked. I rolled my eyes. _

~End of flash back~

~Sesshomaru~

I walked out to the garden to see about Rin. She was running around by a set of trees, she seemed to be looking for something. Izayoi sat at a table in the middle of the garden drinking jasmine tea.

"Rin what are you doing?" I asked. She stopped, looked at me and giggled. I raised an eyebrow at these actions. I took a seat on the opposite side of Izayoi and watched her. She ran over to me with some flowers,climbed on my lap and began to weave it into something. About five minutes later she was done. It was a crown. She placed it on top of my head, gave me a kissed on my cheek and giggled. I now realized somebody had given Rin some sweets. She was quite hyper. Rin's body didn't react well with sweets, because it would make her hyper and then about a couple of hours afterwards she would complain that she didn't feel good.

"Have you given Rin any sweets?" I asked. Izayoi shook her head.

"Absolutely not, I asked myself the same question. Did she have any sweets today?" she replied. I walked over to Rin, picked her up and walked back into the palace. She struggled to get out of my grip and started to cry she wanted to be put down.

"No, Rin did you have any sweets today?" I asked her. She shook her head really fast , her hair flinging in my face. "Stop Rin." I commanded. She obeyed and stopped. I had feeling I knew who did it. I didn't inform Mizuki that Rin could not have sugars because she doesn't quite handle them like she should. Rin was jittery in my arms. I walked down to Mizuki's room and knocked on the door. She opened it and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked. She had some kind of warm drink in her hand.

"Did you give Rin any kind of sweets?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't eat sweets they give me a headache. Why?" she looked at Rin who kept looking on both sides of her as if she was eagered to see something.

"She's really hyper." She turned to Mizuki and jumped into her arms.

"Can Rin have some more of that chocolate milk stuff?" Mizuki looked at her before realizing what Rin had truly done.

"Oh no… While I was gone she must have sneaked in my room and took a sip of my coffee." Mizuki said. Rin reached out for the cup, Mizuki held it away out of Rin's reach. Rin started to throw a tantrum, when she was sugar high her tantrums were worst. She kicked, hit, scratched and even bit Mizuki. I took her out of her arms, Rin continued to throw the tantrum I made her walk but she didn't want to stand. She laid down on the floor and continued. Mizuki watched while sipping her coffee. It was starting to get old Mizuki walked back into her room and closed the door and Sesshomaru went back to his study. After a while Rin began to tire herself out to the point where she was half asleep. Sesshomaru came down the hallway and noticed this. Picking Rin up he took her into her room and laid her down for a nap.


	11. Prepare to Dance

Mizuki's POV

At least that solves the mystery about my misplaced glasses, and missing coffee from my cup. I set my cup down on the dresser, and got to fix my clothes into the drawers. Once I was done, I sighed and sat on my bed. I heard my door open, and I looked up to see that it was The Prince. It was clear that he still wasn't happy for my foul language. I smiled meekly at him.

"The Ballet Studio is ready, if you wish to have a look." He said. I nodded and got up. I followed him up a stairway, where there was just one long hall way that led to some big doors on the end. He pushed open the doors, and I gasped. This studio was so much better than the old one!

The old one was little, with the floors cracked and scratched so much, you couldn't even do a single spin on one foot. The mirrors were broken, and the walls blackened. But here, it was just wow! The wooden floor was so shiny and polished; you could do up to ten spins on just one foot! The mirrors were nice and clean, with the metal handles that were shiny as gold, and not rusty.

The next moment, I just found myself gliding through the glassy floor, music playing in my head. I was doing a Pique Turn, when I realized that I had gotten swooped up by this magical room, and The Prince was watching me. I stopped instantly, and spun around to face The Prince, who was perhaps 30 feet away from me.

"I-Uh…forgive me. I have never worked in such an amazing…Ballet Studio!" I said, scratching my ear nervously. How embarrassing of me…

"…You are…an amazing…dancer." I heard him say. It seemed to me, like he didn't have words to say, so he just glued some in his head that were floating around, and blurted them out.

I nodded, and bowed. "I promise to do my best to teach Little Princess Rin, and take care of her well." I smiled, and put my blonde strand of hair back into place, since it had gotten out of place with my spins.

He nodded. "Come, it's time for lunch. I'll show you to the dining room."

I followed him out, and followed behind him. I didn't want to be so close to him, since I can feel my headache coming. He looked behind him to me, and then looked forward again.

"Where did you learn to dance?" He asked me.

"Before my mother died, she used to love ballet, and taught it to me." I replied. He simply nodded.

I cleared my throat, and asked him a question that was floating around my head. "Your…Highness, Is it true that I will have to wear a uniform?"

"You do not. You are simply here to teach Rin ballet, and take care of her. Not my servant." He replied.

I smiled, laughing to myself. Sara would have been begging and crying on the floor to make her his servant. We finally entered the dining room, and I stopped in my tracks. The Emperor and Empress were sitting at the head, Inuyasha on the right side, and Sesshomaru who sat on the left side. I gulped. I was not used to fine dining, but simply a frozen meal that was heated in the microwave, and ate in the living room.

"Come, sit Mizuki. You must be famished." The Empress said sweetly to me.

I forced my shaky legs to move, and sat beside Sesshomaru. Inuyasha scoffed, and I looked at him questionably.

"What? Like my brother already?" He said.

My cheeks heated up. "No, plus don't you have a girlfriend already, Kagome?" I replied.

"She's not my girlfriend, so don't jump to conclusions!" He replied.

"I'll stop jumping to conclusions when you stop!" I said.

"Alright, let's have a nice lunch, shall we?" The King said. He clapped his hands, and servants came out rushing with hands and heads full of plates. My mouth watered when the smells hit my nose. Now that I remember, I had nothing to eat but coffee.

When they set a plate of a sandwich with a salad and ball of rice, I didn't know if I could just dig in! I looked around. The Emperor and Empress were eating, Sesshomaru was as well, and Inuyasha was just chugging everything down. I shrugged lightly, and picked up my fork, I stabbed a leaf lettuce, and put it in my mouth. My eyes shot wide open. It tasted awfully! I scrunched my eyes closed, and forced the lettuce down my throat. I had forgotten I didn't like salads, but I just had to eat it so I wouldn't seem rude! I put my fork down again.

"Why isn't Rin here?" I asked Sesshomaru quietly.

He swallowed his piece of steak. Lucky, why did I get a salad! Next time I demand a rare steak, and they'll give it to me whether they like it or not!

"She is still taking her nap to lower her sugar rush." He replied.

I nodded and picked up my sandwich and took a bite. At least this had meat in it.

"Sons, are you ready to attend this year's Annual Spring Ball?" The King asked them. He looked towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, Lord Naraku who is having the Ball, has a beautiful daughter!" He told him. I stopped my munching.

"She is a raven beauty." Sesshomaru replied.

I felt my chest tighten with a feeling, but what feeling? No…I will not have jealousy, he deserves someone like her, not me!

"That she is! Why don't you consider her as your mate? Court her, get to know her!" The Emperor said.

"Perhaps, she is the only worthwhile woman around here I know." Sesshomaru replied.

Alright, I had enough! I was about to stand up, when the Empress decided to start a conversation with me. "How about you, Mizuki? Are you currently courting, well, dating anyone?" She asked me.

"Um no, I mean, I don't plan to." I replied.

"Oh, why not?" She asked, eating her salad.

"Well…I haven't quite found the man of my life. I'm waiting for that man." I said.

"That's nice, took me a while too to find this man of my life!" She said intertwining hands with the smiling Empress.

There, I'll admit to myself at least. I felt lonely without that someone, I felt jealousy towards this new woman, and I most certainly wanted Sesshomaru all to myself! Sara was right! By the end of this week, I'll be crying on her knees. GAH! Why must my life be so difficult! I have to get away from him, and now before I breakdown. I got up quickly, and powerwalked away. I didn't want to face them, especially Sesshomaru. I ran up the stairway, and locked myself in my room.

I propped my head on the door, as tears one by one, fell silently to the carpeted floor. Why did I agree to this? Secretly I had loved the Prince from away, that won't do any harm. Now loving him from one foot away from me was causing harm. I sniffed, and walked over to my bed, and threw myself on it. I felt my eyes become heavier, until finally they just shut themselves, taking me into darkness.

I woke up, with a hand lightly shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and saw the last rays of sunshine dancing in the sky through the window. I turned around, and faced a servant. She was almost about Sara age, but still a bit young.

"Ma'am, the Clothes Designer is here." She said.

I nodded. "Alright, I'll be down in a few."

She nodded and left. I sat up and stretched. I wasn't feeling any better than before. Not to mention that my headache was returning. I sat up, and followed the servant who had waited for me outside. She escorted me into the Ballet Studio, where I saw a rather tall man with jet black hair, and had the body of a tooth pick. He was measuring Rin's waist, as Rin giggled.

"That tickles!" She said.

"No, this tickles even more!" The man replied, and tickled her tummy. Rin went into hysterical laughter. It made me smile a bit. He turned around and spotted me.

"Ah, Miss Mizuki, come over here and let me dress you!" The man said.

The way he said it, made me burst into laughter. He was obviously one of those fun gay guys! Those that can be yours friends forever. I walked over to them.

"No thank you. I already have my own." I replied.

Rin held up an orange leotard, with an orange tutu. "Isn't this just pretty!" She asked me.

"Oh yes, very! You might want to get more though. You never know when we might perform in front of Prince Sesshomaru!" I said smiling at her.

She beamed even more. "I want that and those. NO! The pink one and white one…" Rin went ordering the man around for different leotards with tutus and slippers. This lasted until Rin ended up with more than twenty leotards and tutus, and happily took them to her room. The man looked at me then.

"I'm Hoshi by the way." He said.

"Mizuki." I replied.

He looked at me up and down and quickly turned around. He dug through a case after case until he had about ten small bags hanging from his arm. He turned around, took one bag and set the other nine on the table. He unzipped the bag, and took out the most beautiful leotard I had ever seen! It was a dark blue, which had silvery strings running all around the body. The back was transparent, which showed the back.

"Like it?" He said, looking at my expression.

"I do, really I do! I just can't afford it. I am just here to give lessons and take care of Rin." I said.

"Doesn't matter, get any you like." A voice said behind me.

I turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. "I can't. I'm not going to take advantage of your money, Prince." I said.

He took out a slip of paper, which looked like a check, and handed it to Hoshi.

"Take this as your payment, and get the best leotards for Mizuki." With that said, he turned around and left.

"Here you go!" Hoshi said, shoving almost around 15-20 bags in my hands. "And in these boxes, are the leggings and slippers. Each box on the number matches with each bag, so you know which outfits match!" Hoshi said.

I looked at him, as the servants came and took my clothes. "Why did you give me so much?" I asked him.

He closed a case, and looked at me. "What? You want the Prince to have my head! Don't think so! The best he wanted, the best you got!" He said, and walked past me to leave. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Also, the Prince fancies you! He will never buy anything amazing for an ordinary human!" He said, and disappeared.

I felt my cheeks get hot, and after a while of just standing there, I walked out of the studio. I flipped the lights off, and retired to my room for the rest of the evening.

***Written by NightFallRain! :)***** I love this 3


	12. Social Life

~Mizuki~

_"Also, the Prince fancies you! He will never buy anything amazing for an ordinary human!" Hoshi said._ I laid in my bed and thought about his words for while. He never bought anything for an ordinary human but then again he might have done this for Rin's sake. If I could I would give them all back and stick to my old leotards and tutus but I pretty sure Sesshomaru would have my neck.

"Prince Sesshomaru your one strange dude." I sighed and turned. It had only been four days since that encountered that led me here. Damn why did I have to faint? Why did I even agree to go with… Oh yeah Rin. He should learn to say no to her sometimes! She's so spoiled but she still remains to be a sweet little girl. My thoughts remained to wonder. Especially when it came to the Annual Spring Ball, what was so special about it anyway and why should I care! I mean its great way for Sesshomaru to meet his next mate. I need to get out of here for a while. I sat up and looked at the clock over on the night stand. Only 5:30pm, I think I have enough time to spare before dinner. I reached over and got my sunglasses and phone and left to the door. As I opened it I was meet by a tall figure. It was Inuyasha.

"Hey you wanna go out tonight and hang with a couple of friends?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

"That's what I was about to do anyways." I smirked. He punched me in the shoulder and laughed. Inuyasha I go way back ever since he started school which was in the 8th grade, I was in the 9th at Shikon Royal Academy. We had to partner up for this acting execersise in the drama class one time for Romeo and Juliet even though we both failed because we didn't take it seriously enough we became close and ever since we've been close. But I never met his family, he always hated to have someone bring up his status and stuff. He once told me that all he ever wanted was to be normal.

"I needed to get out of there." He took a deep breath. Instead of going in the limo, we went in a black escalade, there were some people already in the car. InuYasha opened the back door for me and kindly thanked him and climbed in, he climbed in behind me. " Hey Mizuki, this is Ryoku." He pointed to the guy in the drivers seat he was tall and slim with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, he smelled like a human. I shook his hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you!" I greeted. He nodded with a smile as well.

"And this is Amertha!" he said point his thumb at the girl in the passenger seat. She was human as well, slim just like Ryoku with blonde hair being held back with a black headband. She was the one who came and woke me up earlier to inform me about the clothes designer. I shook her hand. Both of their names sounded familiar as did the faces.

"Haven't I've seen you two at school before?" I asked, they nodded.

"We sat together at lunch for a month when you were in the 10th grade, we got detention together for stealing Mr. Myoga's tupay!" Ryoku laughed. I hit the palm of my head to my forehead. I had forgotten that Ryoku and Amertha had been in my class. Good times, Mr. Myoga had been my English teacher and he always had this ugly tupay that he wore, so one day all of us including some of Inuyasha's and Ryoku's friends decided to go ahead and take it while he wasn't looking. While Mr. Myoga was writing something the board, Ryoku snuck up behind him and grabbed it. He tossed to Amertha who tossed it to me and I tossed it over to the cheerleaders who screamed as if it was alive. I rolled my eyes at there stupidity. Ryoku ran and snatched it up and tossed to Inuyasha who then tossed it to a guy who had a small ponytail in the back, he then tossed it to Kagome, and she tossed it to a girl with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, she wore pink eyeshadow and by accident tossed in the trash. Mr. Myoga stormed over to the trash can reached in and got the tupay out. Then he yelled at us before giving each of us a month of dentention, we all couldn't help but laugh.

"Good times." I said. Ryoku pulled up to a club, there we met some of Inuyasha's friends as well as one of Ryoku's friends. We all got out of the truck and walked over to the group of people.

"Hey Inuyasha, Ryoku, and Amertha, who your friend?" a girl asked. I remembered her she was one of the girls that got detention with us.

"This is Mizuki, Mizuki this is Kagome Higurashi, Sango Hirokstu, and Miroku Shi." He said introducing me to each person. I shook each of their hands and greeted them with a warm smile. Ryoku then had me meet his friend. He was tall even taller than Ryoku he had long black hair that went freely down his back. Markings on his face similar to the kind the prince has on his but his markings were purple and he didn't have a cresent moon on his forehead. The man smiled at me, his fangs showed but still he had such a beautiful smile. I could tell he was a dog demon but not from the same clan as the royal family. He was quite good looking. He reached out and shook my hand.

"This is my friend Hiroshi Tashimo." He said. I smiled. My heart was racing, he was quite a sight. Such a handsome person.

"Hi, nice to meet you. All of you!" I said. He smirked and wrapped his arm around me.

"Nice to meet you to. Not to be rude but your quite a beauty." He said. My heart was racing even faster. Who was this guy? Can I get his number? We all walked into the club, we found a large booth unoccupied and sat down. Hiroshi sat next to me, Inuyasha and Kagome sat together, then Miroku and Sango and finally Ryoku and Amertha. A waitress came over and we ordered some drinks and a large basket of nachos.

"So Mizuki do you work at the palace as well? Miroku asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You could say that. I'm Princess Rin's nanny and ballet teacher." I said.

"And Sesshomaru's future lover." Inuyasha blurted out as the all laughed. I felt my face turn red, but then I joined in and laughed with them.

After our drinks and nachos came everybody headed out to the dance floor except for me and Hiroshi. I was quite nervous being with him, I could tell he was in to me.

"Soo…" he said, I turned my attention to him. He was looking up and scratching his head trying to find some words to say. I giggled. He looked at me his cheeks turning red.

"So what do you do?" I asked. He winked at me.

"I'm surprise your asking that question, you haven't heard my name before?" he asked. I shook my head. Was I suppose to know it?

"I'm a singer. My father owns the largest record company in Japan." He said. I couldn't tell if he was bragging or he was just informing me but I didn't care it was interesting.

"That's nice! I'm surprise no one has ran up to you asking for an autograph." I said. I could tell that comment irritated him for he didn't believe I was taking him seriously. He shrugged.

"Everybody in here knows who I am. Its just when I'm out in public more its more crazy." He replied. I nodded. I still didn't believe this fool.

After a while of chatting he finally asked me to dance, we joined everyone else out on the dance floor and before I knew it it was already nine. All of us were worn out, tired and ready to go home. We all walked outside of the club and waved goodbye to each other. I got to get to know Inuyasha's friends as well as Ryoku's friend Hiroshi. He had given me his number and so did I and told me to call or text him anytime I wasn't busy and wanted to hang out. I took that as a sign he wanted to see me again, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and then departed for his car which was a black Mercedes and drove off. Inuyasha, Ryoku, Amertha and myself all climbed into Ryoku's truck and left.

"Hey, can you not tell my dad about going out to the club." He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but why not?" I asked.

"I'm not suppose to see Kagome." I nodded but then couldn't he smell her scent on him?

"What about her scent?" I asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"I had her wear some perfume that covers up people's scent." He replied. Wow I had never head of that kind of perfume I would have to get me some of that perfume. I grinned to myself. Tonight was quite a fun night. I really enjoyed myself. I also enjoyed Hiroshi. He made me forget about everything I was thinking about earlier.

Ryoku turned down the long drive way to the palace, the gates slowly opened and he drove in. Dropping InuYasha and I off at the front door we entered in. Upon entering I met a pissed off Sesshomaru.

~Sesshomaru~

I was highly pissed off at the moment, my idiot brother decided it was okay to take my nanny out. I had been working in my study, when Rin came in crying about Mizuki had left with InuYasha and she was lonely. As soon as I heard the gates open I walked down stair and stood in the foyer waiting for Inuyasha and Mizuki to walk in. They finally did and Mizuki could tell I was displeased.

"Where did you go?" I asked coldly. InuYasha walked past me, as to say I'm not in this conversation. I would inform father later of his actions of leaving the palace without permission.

"I went out with Inuyasha for a little while." She replied. I moved closer to her. I could smell her scent mixed in with another persons scent. It was a male scent. I felt this feeling in my stomach that I had never felt before. Jealousy? Why would I care if she was around another guy that's not my problem. But his scent was strong on her. He had kissed her, but only on the cheek. It was another dog demon.

"You are Rin's nanny, that's what I hired you for. To watch her and if you can't do that simple task then I will strip you of your job." I stated I turned to leave. I could sense Mizuki's anger risng.

"Wait a second. Princey!" she said. "Now you told me that I could also have a social life and that's what I had! Now I'd gladly leave if you want me to! But then you'd have to break it to Rin! If I had to be here you should have told me!" she replied. This woman was speaking back to me. Who does she think she is.

"I suggest you hold your tongue woman." I said. I continued to walk down the hallway and up the stairs to my room. Who ever Mizuki was I enjoyed her. I smirked to myself before retiring to bed.


	13. Spill Secrets

Mizuki POV

Oh! That man! He's going to be the death of me someday! How dare he just turn his back to me! Who did he think he was? I may not be even close to his status, but I will sure put up a good a fight against him! And to think that I was starting to like him. I stomped my foot on the ground so hard, that it broke the cement in cracks. I huffed, and walked into the Palace, and headed straight to my bed. I brushed my teeth, got dressed in pjs, and the moment my head hit the pillow, I fell right to sleep.

I woke up around 5:00, and decided to get up already. I walked over to my bathroom and took a shower. After I stepped out, and dried myself, I dressed in one of my old black leotards, with peach color tights and white slippers. I grabbed a jacket and put it on, leaving the zipper unzipped. I quickly brushed my hair into a high bun, and went to Rin's room. When I entered, she wasn't there. Well, I figured she must be with The Prince, so I went over to his room and entered without knocking. I was right, both were still asleep. I sighed, now what was I supposed to do? I decided to go down and eat some breakfast. The moment I stepped into the dining room, a servant took a hold of my arm.

"Good morning Miss Mizuki! What would you like this morning? That is an awfully pretty suit you have on!" She said and forcefully sat me on the chair. I looked at her as she scrambled around getting plates, and setting them in front of me. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, toast, milk, coffee, and a whole lot more.

"Stop!" I said. She stopped and looked at me, blinking surprised.

"I already have enough. Do you have any strawberries with low-fat yogurt?" I asked.

She blinked. "Of course! I'll bring it to you this instant!" And she ran into the kitchen.

I was never going to get used to living royalty. After she brought my strawberries, I was happily eating and observing the dining décor. I heard footsteps coming, and Sesshomaru's scent hit my nose. I didn't even turn to look at him, as he sat down a little farther away from. "Is Rin awake already, Prince?" I asked, not looking at him. I was looking at these amazing walls that had a painting painted from gold! How fancy is that? He didn't answer though, and I wondered if he had heard me.

"How did you know?" I heard him asked me with a cold tone. What was his problem now?

"What do you mean?" I replied and looked at him. I popped a strawberry into my mouth, waiting for his response.

"When I walked in, you did not even acknowledge me. How did you know it was me without looking?" He asked.

I felt the strawberry got stuck in throat. He was right, I didn't look at him to know it was him, no human can do that. I swallowed it, and cleared my throat.

"You just wore strong cologne that I recognized the smell." I said, trying to hide my mistake.

"I did not even put cologne yet, Mizuki." He said, as his eyes narrowed. He was looking at me, but not just me, as well as my soul. There that's it! I blew it! No, wait.

"I was looking at that painting! The gold is so shiny it acts like a mirror! I just saw your reflection come in!" I said, pointing to the painting. He looked at it, and his eyes seemed to turn back to normal. But I could still see the doubt in his eyes. I looked down.

"Today I must attend a meeting, so I will not be back until midnight. Your job is to take care of Rin, and if I so ever find one scratch on her, consider your life being taken by my hands." He said. I felt the terror settle in my chest and stomach, and I nodded. I sighed and continued eating my strawberries. After a moment of silence, Sesshomaru was the first to break it.

"Who were you with last night?" He asked me, and took a sip of his tea.

I looked up at him. "Just a friend." I replied.

"Doesn't seem like just a _friend_. He kissed you." He said angrily.

I smirked. "Could The Prince possibly be jealous?" I asked.

He scoffed and picked up the newspaper that was beside him, and began 'reading'. "Not one bit. Who are you to think that I, Prince Sesshomaru, could be jealous over someone like you?"

_'I'm Mizuki, Dog Demon from the Wolf Tribe! I may be mixed, but I will sure put up a hell of a fight! And why won't you like me? I'm so much better than that snobby rich woman that you're going to mate! When you see I was right, you'll be begging me to forgive you, and I will ignore you and make you feel worthless like you did to me!' _I wanted to yell him all of this, but I just kept my mouth shut.

"Forgive me, Prince. I did not mean to speak to you like that." I said, through gritted teeth. That's it! He'll be begging me to forgive him! That is just it. I smirked to myself.

"Wow, is it me or is it getting hot in here." I said, as I opened my jacket to the sides. Good thing I had worn my old leotard that fit quite small on me. It showed my perfect demoness body. I saw him peek over the newspaper. Perfect, he made me fall for me, and then I will make him fall for me. I stretched my arms above my head, and instantly Sesshomaru slapped the newspaper down to his lap.

I looked at him. "Everything alright, Your Highness?" I asked sweetly.

"No…everything is perfectly _fine_." He said. I saw that his breathing was picking up a bit. I laughed evilly on the inside. I smiled at him.

"Very well, I must get going then." I said, and got up. I took my jacket off, and hanged it around my arm, and walked off.

I smirked, and made sure to sway my hips a little more than usual. I took a quick peek behind me, and sure enough Sesshomaru had gotten up and ran somewhere. I laughed to myself and put my jacket back on. I walked into Rin's room, who was already doing spins on her floor. She tried to a Pique Turn, but fell laughing. I laughed with her.

"Mizuki, Teach me how to dance like you!" She said.

"Alright, but first let get your hair into a bun." I said. She had already gotten dressed, so all I did was tie her hair into a bun. We walked out, and went to the Ballet studio.

There we lasted hours and hours, laughing and her falling constantly. I decide to put her on some stretches, to help her with her legs muscles a bit more. She had no problem doing the splits, unlike me. She learned how to dance half of the song Nutcracker, with child dance moves. When I showed how she would be dancing the Nutcracker when she gets older, she got ecstatic. At lunch time, we called it quits, and went to eat lunch.

"I wonder why Sesshomaru didn't come to tell us goodbye." Rin said, and bit into her sandwich.

Oh, I think I know why. I thought to myself and smirked. I put an apple slice into my mouth, and chewed thoughtfully. Rin looked at me. I looked at her and smiled. Her smile turned into a sad frown.

"What's wrong, Rin? I asked her immediately.

"Rin wants a mommy." She said.

I smiled at her softly. "Don't worry Rin. I'm sure Sesshomaru will find his mate, and she will be a good mother to you." I said.

"No! I want you to be my mommy!" She said. She was about to cry. "That woman that Sesshomaru likes, she is mean to Rin."

I looked at her now seriously. How did she know that? "How do you know that, Rin?" I asked her.

"When Sesshomaru let her stay here one night, she came into my room and scratched Rin's arms." She said.

The apple that was in my hand was crushed into mush. "Why didn't you tell Sesshomaru?" I said, almost yelling at her.

"I did! She said to tell him I fell, and I told him I fell." Rin said.

That was it. If I was going to be Rin's nanny, then I was going to treat her as my daughter. The moment I see Kagura, I will confront her with these matter whether I was royalty or not! I will never let anyone touch her or harm Rin ever again!

"Rin, if she ever does that again, or anything else, tell me quickly. I will protect you no matter what." I said.

She smiled, and got off her chair and gave me a hug. I hugged her back too.

"Thank you Mizuki. Do you want to come with Rin to the garden? I want to show you my favorite flowers!" She said.

"I'll be more than happy to, Rin!" I said.

After we had dressed, we headed for the garden. She showed me all of her favorite flowers, and in return I showed her mines. We fed the ducks that lived in a pond, and even climbed some trees. The Empress came, and took Rin to take her nap. I smiled and waved goodbye, as she left inside.

Not much happened after that. She had woken up, we ate dinner, and she went to bed again. I chatted with Inuyasha for a little, who told me that Hiroshi was dying to meet me again. I told him to tell him that we could hang out again Saturday. After that, I headed to bed. I had fallen asleep nicely, when a large crash woke me up. I literally jumped out of bed, and ran down the stairs. All of the lights were off, making it impossible to see. Lucky I was a demon. The moment my foot stepped in the living room, the door burst open, with moonlight filling up the room. Sesshomaru was leaning on the door way, breathing heavily. What had happened to him? He looked up, and I saw that his eyes weren't normal. His eyes weren't strict, or bold and sharp. Instead, they were loose, not caring at all.

"M-Mizuki?" He slurmmed his words.

His breath had caught my nose, and it smelled filled of alcohol. He had been drinking, and by the looks of it, he had fallen outside and caused that loud noise.

"You idiot! What are you doing drinking! Even just a slight over dose of alcohol can be lethal to us demons!" I said. When I revised my sentence in my head, I saw I had said us demons. But by the looks of it, he didn't even seem to listen to me.

"What? I didn't drink…You are so beautiful, Mizuki…" He said, walking towards me.

Yep, he was drinking, and still is very drunk. He reached out for me, but I backed away. He stumbled forward, but caught himself on a coffee table.

"Stay away from me, and from Rin. You are too drunk to even notice what you're doing!" I hissed at him angrily. I turned around and was about to walk up the stairs, when he got a hold on my arm. He pulled me back down.

"Let me go-"I didn't even finish what I was saying because he had kissed me right there and then! It made it worse that I was wearing my short shorts, and he was running his hands up and down my leg. I couldn't resist anymore. He may have been drunk, but I got lured in in the end.

***Written by NightFallRain***** :) Review wonderful people. Also leave some ideas


	14. Seduction

****Mature content! And I forgot to mention NightFallRain did the last chapter and I absolutely loved it! ****

~Mizuki~

I met a drunk Sesshomaru at the door after going down to see what that loud crash was. He had grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate drunkin kiss. I felt his claws rub up and down my legs, it felt so good. He pulled away from me he looked down at me.

"Make love to me Mizuki." He demanded. His eyes flashed red. What was wrong with him? Was he truly drunk or was it his demon taking over. His embrace tightened. "Mizuki…." His voice was deeper and much more icier than what it usually was. His demon was about to come out, I had to run. I couldn't make love to my employer how would that look on my part, I had to get out of here. I pushed Sesshomaru and started to run up the stairs to my room. Sadly I hadn't been quick enough because before I could even put my foot down on the first step Sesshomaru had already swooped me up and was now running to his room. Closing the door behind him, he threw me down on the bed and began to kiss me passionately all over. He soon began to unbutton my pajama top, still kissing me all over. I had the erge to resist but yet, I had a feeling coming over me. Wait! I don't know what I'm doing I'm still a virgin and this is not how I wanted to lose my virginity. But yet this feeling, his lips against my skin it felt… it felt good.

"Prince Sesshomaru…. This.. This isn't right." I stuttered trying to hide the satisfaction in my voice. After he unbuttoned my top all the way down, he began to massage my breast kissing left one while massaging my right one with his hand. I arched my back. I felt his tongue make its way down my stomach but then it stopped. I his hands followed his tongue down my body as he came to my shorts, he started to tug on them pulling down. He had to stop, I need to get up. Sesshomaru sat up for a minute. It was a good time for me to escape, I grabbed my pajama bottoms and jumped out the bed to the door, but before I could open it I hand reached out and slammed it shut. I could feel his breath on my ear as he whispered.

"Your no going anywhere until this prince is satisfied." My heart raced I shook my head.

"No we can't do this your highness, its not right!" I said. I felt his hand run all over my stomach until he managed to get it down into my pants and underwear. I turned red, I moaned as he fingered me. We were still standing up, my nail started to dig into the white paint of the doors.

"Do you like?" he whispered. I nodded I couldn't find the words.

"Y..Y..Yes." I said, my body was shaking. My first time doing it and with the prince! He picked me up and carried me back to the bed, he continued to pull off my shorts as well as my underwear. I was completely naked lying on his bed, under his control.

~Sesshomaru~

What am I doing? Having sex with Rin's nanny. I had came back late that night drunk, it all happened after a meeting with the royal court. Lord Onigumo insisted I go with them to get a drink, so I did. After about 20 shots of whiskey, I wasn't feeling myself anymore. In fact I was aroused and I craved a woman, but not just any woman. I craved Mizuki Hishino. After a while I climbed into the limo and went home, as I walked in I tripped over my own shoe landing on a flower pot and smashing it into pieces. The limo driver rushed to my side.

"Mi'lord are you okay!?" He asked helping me, I nodded and proceeded inside. When I walked inside I met Mizuki's eyes.

"M…Mizuki." I slured. Her eyes went from worry to anger.

"You idiot! What are you doing drinking! Even just a slight over dose of alcohol can be lethal…" she said, she something else but I didn't catch the last of it. The way the moon light was hitting her gorgeous face, I had to have her and I had to have her soon. I could feel my beast rising and when my beast was unleashed it could not be tamed unless it got what it completely desire and right now she was my desire.

"What? I didn't drink…You are so beautiful, Mizuki…" I said and started walking towards her. She backed away with each step I took. She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Stay away from me, and from Rin. You are too drunk to even notice what you're doing!" she yelled turning to walk up the stairs but before she could I grabbed her arm and pulled her down by me.

"Let me go-" she began but I kissed her, interrupting her before she could finish. She had such soft lips, I had never felt this way before about a woman. I had a need, a desire, and that desire was her. I ran my claws up and down her leg. This woman was going to be the death of me. Could sense my demon rising in me, by the look in her eyes she noticed it too.

"Make love to me Mizuki." It wasn't a request but more of an order, she backed away trying to make her escape to the stairs again.

"Mizuki…" I said and ran after her at a face speed, I picked her up in my arms and ran up to my room. Throwing her down on the bed I closed the door behind me and locked it. I also went over and locked the door to Rin's room so she couldn't barge in on us. I laid on top her of her and started to kiss her as I did I began to unbutton her top. She smelled like a virgin but tonight she was going to lose everything.

"Prince Sesshomaru…. This.. This isn't right." She said, I smirked to myself. I began to unbutton her pajama top. I began to stroke her breast. She was enjoying it as so was I. I used my tongue and started to lick her stomach, she arched her back. She was enjoying this. Wait… I sat up. What was I doing? This is Rin's nanny, she means nothing to me. She got up and started to run for the door. My demon was taking control again as I ran after her, before she could open it I slammed it shut. I need to be satisfied.

"Your no going anywhere until this prince is satisfied." I whispered into her ear. I could hear her heart beat begin to race faster. My hand began to rub her stomach as I crawled my way into her pants, she was ready, she was nice and wet. I smirked.

"No we can't do this your highness, its not right!" she said. I could sense in a way she was scared and in another way, she was telling me to go ahead.

"Do you like?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Y..y..yes." she stuttered. I picked her back up and carried her to the bed taking off the rest of her clothes as I did mine as well. I soon had her on top of me, I could feel her inside of me. I was moaning. She had her nails in dug into my skin, she was sweating. Her breathing had become harder as did mine. Mizuki I need you. I love your scent, I don't stop. I moved my hands to grip her butt tighter as I went faster.

"Mizuki…" I panted. She leaned forward.

"Prince…. Eh…Sesshomaru." She said. I loved the way she said my name. The way it rolled off her tongue. I wanted to hear her say it again.

"Say it again." I demanded. She took some deep breathes.

"Prince… Sesshomaru…" she said. I wanted her to scream it, so I went even harder. I could tell she was in pain, but she was enjoying it. I saw her as she mouthed the words 'faster'. I did not hesitate to do as she asked.

"Say it again and this time I want you to shout it!" She panted louder, she started to sweat more. As we both were reaching our climax.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed. I released myself inside of her, as she laid down on my chest panting. I smiled to myself, but I was exhausted and my demon was now tamed. We didn't say anything to each other but instead drifted off to sleep.

-Morning-

That morning I woke up with a killer headache, I turned on my side to see Mizuki laying next to me, completely naked. I didn't! No. I tried to remember everything that happened last night. I couldn't believe I had done Rin's nanny. If I she wakes up and see she's naked, it will be an awkward relationship between me and her. But then again why did I care? She was nothing to me, except for a nanny and someone I just had sex with. But I had to admit it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be considering she was a virgin.

As quickly as possible, I put Mizuki back in her pajamas and carried her into her room. I laid her carefully down on her bed and tucked her in. I wanted her to believe that she was just dreaming. I then rushed back to my room to get ready for my day.


	15. A Jealous and Drunk Prince

Mizuki POV

I sighed, and stretched my arm to my side. "Sesshomaru…" I murmured. Instead of feeling something from him, I just felt air. I opened my eyes and looked up, he wasn't there. Was it all a dream? Had I really had a sexual dream about The Prince? Mmhm… I turned over and sat, but a fell back on bed with a grunt. It wasn't a dream! My whole body ached, including down there. This is not good! I just made love to my employer! Things are never going to be the same ever again! I got up, and decided to take hot shower. Maybe that will ease the pain. After the shower, I was still sore. I sighed, why did I let this happen? Why!? I heard my door open, and it was Rin.

"Hi Mizuki!" She said, and ran in, throwing the door wide open. Outside was Sesshomaru standing, fixing his tie. He acted as if nothing ever happened? How could he do that! Was I just some cheap girl last night?

"Take care of Rin. I will be back at midnight once more." Apparently I was…

I sighed and looked down. "Alright. Have a nice day, Prince." I said, not looking at him. I was beyond angry with him. He just gave his famous 'hn' and left. Bastard…

"Mizuki…I don't really feel like dancing to day. Can we go to the city instead?" For once, I agreed. I still hurt too much down there to start stretching and showing Rin dance steps. I smiled at her.

"Sure we can. Just after we have breakfast, and you get dressed. She squealed happily and ran out. I looked at the time, and Sesshomaru shouldn't be leaving for another 30 minutes. I got up and went to search for him. I asked a servant where he was, and she said the he was in the study. She gave me directions and I left. I opened the doors, and saw him sitting at a desk, reading some scrolls. I walked over to him.

"Prince?" I said.

He ignored me.

"We really need to talk." I said again.

"There is nothing to talk about. What happened last night was nothing." He said, not looking at me.

I felt my face swell up with anger, and I was sure my face was as red as blood. I slammed my hands on the table, which made him look at me.

"Now listen here your Royal pain in the butt! To you it may have seemed that _nothing_ happened last night! But to me Sesshomaru, _something_ happened! You forgot to pull out, now tell me what that signifies to you?" His eyes got wide. "Exactly, Prince, because now there is a 50-50% chance that I'm going to be pregnant! Now tell me if that is _nothing_!"

"If you do conceive my child, you will stay here with me." He said, just as angrily as me.

"The hell I won't! To let my child live under the shadow of your other mate, is the day I _die_! In fact, if I do turn out pregnant, I won't even let you see the child because to you he or she seemed as _nothing_!"

He got up from his chair so quickly, it knocked it down. His eyes had the hint of red, and he was baring his fangs at me. "That will be my child, as much as it would be yours! That child will stay by me and if you won't let that happen, I will kill you!" He said, angrily.

I growled at him. "Trust me, the moment you lay a hand on me, is that moment you lose your life." Since my hands were rolled up into fists, I could feel my nails starting to grow.

Then, it happened so quickly, it was like a flash of lighting. My back hit the book cases so hard, it knocked the air out me. Not mention that Sesshomaru had his hand tightly wrapped around my throat. I growled, and with a quick waved of my hand on the side of his cheek, I scratched him angrily. In shock he let me go, and the moment my feet hit the ground, I launched at him again. I once more found myself with my back to a wall, and my hands pinned beside my head. I growled and looked at him angrily. Before he said anything, with a quick swift kick upward, I hit him in his man pride. He grunted and softens his hold, which allowed me to duck under him and escape. I must've kicked him more than I intended, because he leaned his head on the wall, breathing hard.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru ok?" I heard Rin say.

I turned and looked at her. My breathing was also in a quick pace.

"Oh yes, just finished the game." I said.

"Was that the game you two were playing last night?" Rin asked, happily.

I felt my heart skip a beat, and Sesshomaru stopped breathing. He glared at me through the corner of his eye. I glared back at him.

"Yes, he beat me last night. So right now, I just beat him. Two best out of three." I said, looking at her.

"Mizuki, you should let Rin play next time too!" She said.

"Hehe…" Was all I could say. It was so hard telling children the truth! "Now Rin, have you had breakfast so we can go already?" I asked her.

She nodded her head no. "But I will go eat right now!" She said, and skipped out.

"Where are you…taking her?" Sesshomaru asked me.

"To the city. No harm in doing that, right?" I said, and walked out.

I went to dress, and headed to the dinning from to have breakfast. After me and Rin finished, we walked out to the drive walk. She hopped in first into the limo, and then I got in and sat next to her. I sighed happily, I was already getting used to this. That's until the limo door opened, and a tall blob of grey sat next to me. I glared at Sesshomaru.

"Don't you have to work, your Highness?" I said.

"I can take a day off for my Rin." He said, and Rin ran and sat on his lap happily. I sighed annoyed, and scooted away from him. If he thought he was going to get away with it so easily, I don't think so. I looked out the window through the whole ride, hearing giggle Rin at what any jokes Sesshomaru played with her. Without him noticing, I slipped my hand down to my lower belly. Could it be possible that I may turn up pregnant? Having a child…actually growing in me? No, not possible. My period wasn't due just yet, so that means I didn't ovulate yet. I sighed, relived.

I-we spent most of our time in toy stores. By lunch time, the Limo's trunk was already full of Sesshomaru's and Rin purchases. Meanwhile, I had not even bought a single piece of candy for myself. Mostly because I wasn't carrying any money and Sesshomaru surely wouldn't offer his money like that to me again for last night and this morning. I sighed, as Sesshomaru took us to a fancy restaurant and both of them were eating. I didn't feel like eating anything at all. I still felt emotionally and physically sick from last night. At least someone came and cheered my day up.

"We meet again, Mizuki." It was Hiroshi.

I turned and smiled happily at him again. "Hello, Hiroshi." I said.

"So I was wondering, Mizuki, would you like to go out this Saturday with me?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Sesshomaru beat me.

"She cannot. She has to be with Rin this Saturday because I will be gone to the Annual Spring Ball." He said, with some jealousy in his voice? Nope, that's just got to be me.

Hiroshi looked at me. "He's the boss." I said, shrugging.

"Alright, how about this Friday night?" He asked.

I smiled. "That would be excellent!" I said. At least I will take some time for myself, and be away from Sesshomaru.

"She cannot either." Sesshomaru said.

"Why not?" Hiroshi asked him.

"Yea, why not?" I asked him too.

"Wait, are you two… together?" Hiroshi asked, with a shocked face.

Sesshomaru scoffed instantly. "I would never get with some like her." He said.

"Then, Prince, you do not know what you are going to miss." Hiroshi said smirking at him.

I could see that Sesshomaru was going to bounce up from his seat, and kill Hiroshi. Gladly, the limo driver came to his side, and whispered something into his ear. Sesshomaru nodded, and stood up. He took out money and threw it on the table.

"I must get going. Something went wrong in the meeting. Mizuki, have Rin back at The Palace before seven this night, and _you_, stay away from Mizuki." He said, throwing a death glare at Hiroshi and left.

After that, Hiroshi and I said our good byes, and left. I took Rin to a garden, which she practically sniffed every flower up her nose. We visited more toy shops, and finally went home. We arrived just in time to dinner with the Empress only, because the Emperor was gone as well. I took Rin into her room, and put her to sleep.

"Did you have fun today, Rin?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yea and it was funny when Mizuki fell into the water fountain!" Rin said, and laughed tiredly. I laughed with her.

"And it was funny when Rin almost smelled a bumblebee up her nose!" I said, and she burst out laughing.

"I was lucky that it didn't sting me." She said.

I smiled. "Well then. Get a good night rest, because tomorrow we are starting our Ballet lessons again." I said.

She nodded and yawned. "Good night…mommy…"

I almost gasped, but smiled. I kissed her on the fore head, "Good night, honey." I whispered.

I walked out, and closed the door. I walked over to my room, and headed to bed as well. It was about almost the same time last night, that I heard another crash. But this time, it was in my room. No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't! I knew it was, when I heard my door _click_, with the lock. Instantly, I rolled over to my side, and my bed fell like an ocean when his body dropped on the empty side. I rolled back, and wrapped him in the blanket like a net. It was useless as he ripped it instantly. No, I will _not_ let this happen again! I grabbed his shoulder, as he pulled me into a hug. I dug my finger into his shoulders as deep as they would go, and instantly he body fell limp. Hey, I would have to thank Sara for teaching me that. I sighed, as I looked down at him. This time though, I knew he had gotten drunk on purpose. Idiot… how dare he think he can just use me like that? I was not a girl who would go around pleasuring a Prince all the time. I pushed him over to the side, and threw myself on the other side of the bed. I knew he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, so I didn't mind sleeping with this night. I covered myself with my blankets, as it was cold. I sighed, and forgetting all about my problems, and Sesshomaru snoring slightly. I fell asleep. I smirked, before I fell into a deep sleep. _I should get naked and make him think in the morning we did it again. That will sure shock him, haha…_


	16. Special Bond

~Mizuki~

The next morning I opened my eyes, to a brown eyed girl staring straight into me. I sat up quickly and looked around. Sesshomaru wasn't in my bed anymore. Boy he was quick. I looked at Rin who had a frown on her face.

"Mizuki, Sesshomaru-sama is sick." She said, pulling my arm to get me out of bed. Wow the strong prince managed to get himself sick from drinking too much huh? That's probably why he got up and went to his room. I walked down to his room and without knocking opened the door. He was lying on his stomach, holding his head. His face buried into his pillows. Rin ran over to his bed and climbed into it, she got all in his face.

"Rin… Please don't shake the bed." He said hoarsely. She moved a few strands of his hair and kissed his face.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." She said hugging his head. I walked over and sat down on his bed, his back facing me.

"Your highness, I think you should lay off drinking." I said. He turned his head slowly to face me. His eyes were dark with bags underneath. He wasn't pleased at all.

"Silence wench, what I do it my business." He said. I could smell the alcohol still on his breath…Whiskey. I narrowed my eyes. What the hell was his problem with me? I was simply hired to baby sit the ice kings daughter. I stood up and kicked the bed making him grasp the sheets tight.

"Look you hired me to watch Rin, but if this is what you meant by me watching her so you can go get wasted. Then I quit. Rin needs you here with her." I said walking to the door. I smelled the tears come to Rin's eyes, as she ran after me.

"Mizuki wait!" he called. I turned around and folded my arms. He struggled to sit up and when he finally manages to he was slouched sideways with pillows sitting him up. He laid his forehead in the palm of his hand. He was breathing heavily. I knew he had a bad hangover. "Forgive me, just please don't leave Rin." I looked over at Rin who was standing in the doors that connect their rooms holding her bunny. Her eyes red with tears. Sesshomaru looked her way and motioned her to come lay with him. She did and cuddled up in his arms she turned and looked at me. I sighed; this was going to be a very long day.

Sesshomaru spent the rest of the day, puking up his guts, so his father had to take over his duties. He had too much of a hangover and need to rest. Rin decided it was a good idea to make him a card. So we sat in her room, with her coloring utensils. On her card she had drawn a big pink heart on one side and on the other drew what looked like Sesshomaru because the person in her picture had the same markings as Sesshomaru bent over his mouth opened with something yellow coming out which I guessed was puke. This girl was something else. I smiled to myself. After she drew the picture she handed the card to me to write the words.

"Get better Prince Sesshomaru." I read out loud while writing. Then on the side, I wrote. 'Stop coming back drunk.' Rin then took my hand as we walked into Sesshomaru's room. He was bent over the edge of the bed, puking his guts out once again into a small waste basket. His hair was tied back into a ponytail to keep it from falling into his waste. I scrunched up my nose at the smell. Whiskey… yuck!

Rin walked over and gave him the card which he accepted and read. He shot a glare my way, I smirked.

"Thank you Rin, I love it." He said giving her a hug. He lifted her into his lap.

"Mizuki helped too! She wrote the words!" Rin smiled. Sesshomaru didn't bother to look up, instead he gave a short nodded. Man that bastard irritated me, he was sooo cocky! Hmph, but he's the one with the hang over. I walked back into Rin's room and cleaned up the crayons and paper, placing it back into the correct spaces on her bookshelf. Rin ran in, and tugged on my capris.

"Sesshomaru-sama wants you." She said, I was becoming irritated. Why did this dog demon feel the urge to torture me? I walked in, his eyes closed his face scrunched up he quickly bent over the waste basket and once again emptied himself.

"Mizuki, I won't drink anymore… lately I've been stressed and it helped to relieve it." He said laying his head on his hands.

"Sex was the only way? Wasn't it. That's your stress reliever?" I asked. He nodded.

"I do not wish for Rin to worry." He said. "I'm always worrying about her."

"And that's why you're stressed, because you're constantly worrying about her." I said he nodded. Sesshomaru loves Rin more than anything, but I know he was keeping her too close for his own comfort. He doesn't't know how to detach himself. "Look your highness; I think you should take a vacation away from Rin. Like a week or so without thinking about her, she'll be fine." He grunted.

"Absolutely not! I can't take off anytime soon anyway. There's a ball coming up and it's necessary I make an appearance." He said. Rin walked in and climbed in his bed, she laid down. I looked at the clock it was time for her nap anyways, I hope Sesshomaru's puking wouldn't disturb her. Sesshomaru tucked Rin in between the sheets as she looked at him for a while and finally fell asleep. He stroked her hair. "I'm never going to let anything take me away from Rin." He whispered. He looked up. "You may go." I nodded and left. I went back to my room and pulled out my phone, I had received a new text message. It from Inuyasha which I really didn't understand because we were in the same building. I was too nervous to open the one from Hiroshi so I first opened Inuyasha's text.

'_Hey, my mom and dad are going to take us to go get attire for the ball, mom says you'll need something as well so you have to come. We're leaving at one.' I looked at the clock it was a half an hour before 1._

'_Sure but should I wake Rin and Sesshomaru?' I texted him, within a few minutes he texted back_

'_Naaa, if he's better tomorrow he'll take her, if not then my mother will.' _He texted back.

'_Okay then!'_ I stuck my phone in my pocket and sat down on my bed. Sesshomaru looks like he never gets a break, from anything. Maybe I should take Rin for a week and hide her. But he'll probably go crazy. I felt bad for Sesshomaru in a way.

~Sesshomaru~

I had a terrible hangover most of it had disappeared with the whiskey that I had upchucked. I looked over at Rin, she was still sleeping peacefully. Rin was my everything, if it wasn't for Rin I wondered how I would be right now. Rin needs a mother, and that woman certainly is no mother figure. But Rin adored her, father is right. I do need to find a mate and I guess I'll find her this weekend. For now that worthless woman will do. Rin shifted next to me. I smiled at her. She was such a wonderful child.

"Rin..." I whispered before closing my eyes.

-Later-

I opened my eyes to see that it was already sunset, and Rin was still lying next to me asleep. I shook her gently as she began to open her eyes. She had a moment where I thought she would cry but she didn't. Instead she yawned and cuddled closer to me.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She giggled. I nodded. I was feeling a lot better I guess all I need was to sleep it off. Well tomorrow I had to go back to work, which I knew Rin hated. I need to spend some quality time with her.

"Rin, come let us get ready for dinner." I said standing up, I slid my slippers on to my feet and walked over to the bathroom Rin following behind me. I washed my face and then washed Rin's. After I got dressed, we both walked down to the dining room. Father and Izayoi were already sitting down; I took my place on the other side of father, across from Izayoi as Rin sat next to me. Inuyasha came and sat next to his mother. Mizuki finally came; she had a smile on her face as if she had been expecting something. I glared at her in return she just smiled back; I smelled another scent on her. A male scent…. Hiroshi's scent. My father clapped his hands; servants came rushing out with our food. As I requested I received barbequed eel.

"Sesshomaru how do you feel?" my father asked.

"Better." He replied.

"After puking up all his guts he should feel better." Inuyasha said with a mouth full of ramen noodles. I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"Pathetic…" I mumbled. Inuyasha heard me and stood.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" he said, he wanted to jump over this table and strangle me. Weak half breed who did he think he was?

"ENOUGH! YOU TWO! Do not act out in front of Rin or Mizuki!" he said. Inuyasha took his seat. Father glared at him before glaring at me. As usual I ignored it and continued eating.

"So… how was your date with Hiroshi?" I overheard Inuyasha ask Mizuki. I looked up to see her blushing. Disgusting, why would anyone date her? I could never see myself with some lowly human as a mate, but then again I did sleep with her.

"It was...o...okay." she smiled. InuYasha laughed. For moment I felt a slight sense of jealousy building up. Didn't I say she w wasn't to see that boy? The whole dinner I kept to myself and as soon as I was finish I walked to my study to get some papers. I decided I would work in my room tonight it was much more comfortable. Rin joined me later after Mizuki had her dress for bed, she came in and laid down on my bed and turned the tv on to a cartoon. Rin snuggled up to me as I worked in my bed. Propped up against the pillows, it felt good and I felt less stressed and more relaxed. By the time I finished it was already eleven o'clock. Rin had fallen asleep at the other end of the bed. I turned her around and tucked her in next to me. As I watched her sleep I couldn't help but remember another moment of when she was a baby. This was when I first adopted her, she never wanted me to put her down.

_~Flash back~_

_Rin's tiny hand embraced my finger as I carried her through the door into my room. She was such a small baby, but she was adorable. When I made it up to my room, I laid her down on my bed and proceeded to the bathroom. To my displeasure Rin started to cry, she moved her small legs and arms. I came back and picked her up and to my surprise she stopped. This happened everyday, the only time I could get away was if she was sleeping, but sadly she had to be sleeping in my bed or else she would start crying. IT wasn't until she got a few months older that she stopped crying and began to accept me putting her down when I needed to. I could tell from that moment she was going to be a spoiled princess._

~end of flashback~

Oh my dearest Rin, your simply my perfection. I could feel Rin kick my leg and then her arm flung backwards barely missing my face. She was my perfection when she wasn't trying to take me out. I chuckled to myself. Rin was something else, and no one was going to come between us and our special bond.


	17. At The Bar With The Prince

Mizuki's POV

I woke up to the sound of a shower running. I opened my eyes slowly, and rolled on my back. It was The Prince who was taking his shower. I looked over to the time, 5:40 A.M. As usual for him. I smiled as I remembered yesterday about the most beautiful dress I have ever bought! It was even more amazing when Hiroshi asked me out to the ball! I was glad that at least he didn't mind that I was going to be taking care of Rin. He even said he would help me look after her. I sighed and sat up, stretching. Today I and Rin could not skip out on ballet lessons! I stood up, and dressed into another old leotard, dual red. My door burst open, and in ran Rin with an orange leotard and an orange tutu. I smiled.

"Mizuki! Can you help Rin with the hair?" She asked.

"Of course." I said, and she bounced over to me.

After her hair was in a bun, I grabbed my jacket and walked down with her to have some breakfast. We sat down, and looked as all the servants brought us food. I felt hungrier today, so I grabbed some pancakes with scrambled eggs. She grabbed the same thing; it was waffles instead of pancakes. I put a piece of pancake into my mouth, and chewed.

"So, Rin, would you like to perform in front of Prince Sesshomaru?" I asked.

Her fork hit the plate. "Yes! Oh yes Mizuki! When can Rin dance for Sesshomaru?" She asked me happily.

I smiled. "First, we have to choose song. Second, we will need to practice a lot." I said.

"I want Sesshomaru to see the Nutcracker dance!" She replied.

"Alright, the Nutcracker it is! Remember that we will have to practice a lot, OK?" I said.

She nodded, and put a piece of egg in her mouth. I smiled and returned my attention back to my pancakes. After a while of eating, we finished and headed to the Ballet Studio. I put her on some stretches first; meanwhile I looked for the CD to play. I finally found it, and went over to the radio.

"Mizuki."

I turned around and faced The Prince. "Yes, Prince?" I said.

"Put Rin to bed early to night, as I will come late again." He said, and I nodded. He turned and looked at Rin.

"Rin, be a good girl." He said. Rin smiled and stood and ran to hug his legs. I inserted the CD into the player, and turned my attention back to them. Then something caught my eye. He had such a strange emotion in his face. Stress, guilty, needy? Mmhm… That was strange of him. I shook my head, thinking it was just me. After Rin let go of him, she went back to her stretches, and Sesshomaru left.

"Rin, I heard that Sesshomaru is taking you to the store tomorrow to buy you a dress." I said, watching her do her last stretches.

"He is? This will be my first time going to that ball!" She said.

"Good thing I'm going to take care of you." I said.

She laughed. We lasted the whole day, teaching her the steps. We stopped for a while to have lunch, and continued on. I could see that she was falling tried to practicing and memorizing the small routine. We finally stopped, and went to take a shower as we were sweaty. We ate dinner, until half way she complained that she was to sleepy to eat. The Empress took her to bed, and she came back down to finish eating.

"Empress, is it alright if I can go out tonight? I won't be long." I asked.

She smiled at me. "Of course, in any case Rin will not wake up until morning." She said.

I smiled and thank her.

After dinner, I went to my room. Maybe about an hour later, the whole Palace got quiet, as everyone was falling asleep. I opened my door, so quietly so no one would hear. I knew why Sesshomaru had that expression on his face, he was going drinking again. I just knew it! All I had to do was to find out what bar he went, and stop him in time. With my long nail, I unlocked Sesshomaru's door. I walked in and looked around. What can I possibly find to know where he drinks? I saw a laundry basket, perfect. I looked for the pants he wore yesterday, and found them quickly as they were vomited. I picked through the pockets, and found a card. I read the card, _Benny's Drinking Bar_, of course he would go to the most expensive bars in Japan. I looked at the time, 10:10 P.M., I only had little time to stop him. I dropped the pants back into the basket, got out locking the door, and ran.

I finally arrived at the bar, almost around 11:30 if I say. I walked to the front entrance quickly, and stopped in my tracks as I saw Sesshomaru through the window, sitting on a bar chair. He was holding a shot of Whiskey, looking at it. I knew he was having doubts, and my job right now was to make him choose the right thing. I walked in, pushing the waiter aside, and walked quickly towards Sesshomaru. Just when he was about to drink the shot, I ran and slapped it out of his hands.

Sesshomaru's POV

Did I really want to do this again? I how would Rin feels if she found out about this? It's that entire woman's fault! I did her one time, and now she's practically glued to my mind! I_need_ to have her again, just _need _to! But Rin, she's her nanny, just commoner of a woman. But why_, why_, is she still stuck with me? I picked the shot up, just this last time, no more…just this last time to have her again. I opened mouth, and was about to drink the shot when someone slapped it out of my hands. I turned and got ready to kill that person, when I saw that it was Mizuki… an angry Mizuki.

"What don't you learn a thing, Prince Sesshomaru! You are breaking Rin's heart by doing this!" She told me angrily.

I glared at her. "Rin does not even know what I do." I replied.

"Not now, but when she grows up, she's going to grow up with a drunken dad!" She said.

_If you could possibly go away, I would never get drunk again just to have you! _I thought to myself. I despise this woman with all my heart. If I can just get rid of her, everything would be back to normal. I heard her sigh, and she sat next to me.

"Look, I'm just as attracted to you as you are to me. But that doesn't mean I am going to go out and get drunk just to sleep with you!" She said.

I looked at her with disgust. "I would never get drunk just to make love to you!" I said.

"Please, Prince Sesshomaru, the two times you got drunk, you came after me! Why didn't you choose someone else rather than me?" She said.

I couldn't look at her. I looked forward instead, and pretended the glass in front of me was the most fascinating thing in the world. In heard her sigh again.

"If it will make your life better, and so you can do the right things to be with Rin, I will gladly go away, Prince Sesshomaru. I didn't even ask for this job in the first place. And I'll admit it as well, I was so much happier before meeting you." She said. I looked at her through the corner of my eye. Her hands were folded together, and she was looking at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

I had to agree with her, too. But if she goes, Rin will miss her…even I. I looked at her fully, but she didn't even turn to look at me. I could see that she felt guilty, as well as sad. Not to mention a bit embarrassed since she admitted she liked me. I smirked.

"What will you do, then, to just make love to me?" I said.

She looked at me angrily, with her cheeks flushed. "Getting cocky now, are we? I wouldn't do a single thing, because if you like me, you like me for _me_, not someone else!" She said, and hopped of the bar stool. "I'm going home. I'm really tired." She said.

"How about a drink on me, tonight?" I said.

Mizuki's POV

Did he just offer me a drink? I turned and looked at him. He seemed serious as before. What harm can it do? Just a few drinks with him wouldn't hurt me, right? I went back over and sat beside him.

"Don't dare order Whiskey; I can't stand the smell of it." I said.

He just nodded. He ordered a Tokyo Tea, while I ordered a Blue Lagoon. Little did I know that our drinking went to the extremes.


	18. Father Daughter Day

~Mizuki~

I woke up with a killer headache, I didn't even feel like getting up. I turned on my side and looked at the clock, it was 8:30. Later than what I usually get up to. I sat up and looked around. Looking down I saw that I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I sniffed, them. The Prince's scent was on them but not in that particular spot. We didn't have sex, that's good. Maybe today I could find some other way for Sesshomaru to relieve his stress other than drinking.

I got out of my bed and stumbled to the door. Man too much. I opened the door and made my day down to the princes room. This time actually knocking on the door before entering.

"Come in." he said. I walked in to see Sesshomaru laying on his bed with a white polo and trousers on playing with Rin. He was tickling her and she was laughing like crazy.

"Mizuki!" She yelled when she saw me and jumped off the bed into my arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama is going to spend the whole day with me today!" she exclaimed. I smiled and patted her head.

"That's good! So I don't have to work today?" I asked, he nodded.

"This is just my day with Rin." He said walking over to us. He picked Rin up and walked out the door. I shrugged. I followed them all the way to the dining room, there Sesshomaru had set up a breakfast feast for Rin and him. I guess I'll go out to eat, maybe hang with a few buds. But that's good he's spending quality time with her. Finally.

~Sesshomaru~

Last night Mizuki had me thinking, she was right I had to stop drinking, Rin was more important than anything. But Rin should not have to be affected by my drinking. I looked over at Rin who was trying to put the whole waffled in her mouth. I gently grabbed it with my fork and placed it back on the plate cutting it up into little squares. She pouted but I just gently patted her head before returning to my breakfast of steamed rice and Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet). After we finished I had a day planned for us at the zoo, Rin loved animals but it was really a way for me just to get my thoughts sorted out. After finishing I wiped my mouth as well as Rin's and led her out to the royal car. I did not need a lot of attention today, I also decided it was best to keep a low profile so the paparazzi couldn't find us. I had Amertha cover my marks with make up and pull my hair back into a pony tail. I would wear sunglasses as well just in case, but also I'd bring along extra security. Just in case something were to happen, they would be there. When it came to times like these, I'd usually have my main guard Ricardo by my side. He was a strong tall demon, not a lot taller than me. He had long black hair always pulled back in to a ponytail. He was always quiet unless it required him to speak, he was the only guard I truly trusted.

"Good morning your highness." The chauffeur bowed, I helped Rin in and then myself. As we left the palace. I could see out the rear view mirror, Ricardo and a couple others were following like always. I smiled to myself. Today was going to be fine.

~Mizuki~

Well while Rin and Sesshomaru had their father daughter day, I guess I would hang with some friends. I had texted Hiroshi to meet me WacDonald's but he said that was too public for him. So he invited me over to his house which was uptown. I took the subway when I got off I walked a couple more blocks until a came to a huge mansion, I checked my phone to make sure I had the right place before ringing the doorbell. I gulped. I heard shouting come from the inside. Hiroshi opened the door, he was looking the other direction.

"SHUT UP DAD! DAMN!" he yelled. Before turning his attention to me as he smiled. "I'm sorry for being so rude." He grabbed my hand and let me in. The foyer was huge, there was a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling that probably cost a million dollars. The walls were painted a eggshell color, with designs carved into them. I looked around, he led me into a room with a giant plasma screen t.v, A large white couch sat in the middle of it. A man with white long hair with a blue star on his forhead and one strip on each cheek sat flipping through the channels, he turned his attention my way, giving me a cheesy smile.

"Why hello there…" he said in a nerdy voice. Hiroshi growled.

"Dad this is Mizuki, Mizuki my dumbass father." He said. His father gave him the middle finger and turned his attention back to the tv. Hiroshi led me out the room to a larger staircase

"I hope your not easy…" I heard his father say as we left. Hiroshi turned around and grabbing a near by table he chucked it at his father. Hitting him dead on, my heart raced I was about to run over there to see if he was okay until he lifted the table off of him, he grabbed a butcher knife that just happened to be laying on the table and chucked it towards Hiroshi. Hiroshi dodged it and continued upstairs.

"Dead beat old man!" he growled.

"Ugly ass son." His father said in returned. He smirked and stuck his head back in.

"I look just like you." He turned around and walked in my direction as a large china glass cabinet was hurled passed him straight into the wall. This family is crazy! Even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't fight like that! My heart raced, I could feel Hiroshi's touch on my back as we walked up the stairs to his room. When we made up stairs I was met by two sets of golden eyes in my face.

"Hi! Who are you?" the first girl asked. She had long silver hair pulled back into two side ponytails. She looked about twelve.

"Um.. Mizuki. What about you?" I asked she smiled.

" Maria!" she smiled, before jumping on the railing and sliding down it to the floor. Another girl jumped out with silver hair as well pulled back into a clean bun. She looked me up and down, they were twins.

"Hi Mizuki, I'm Mareesa!" She exclaimed following her sister down the stairs. I looked over my shoulder at Hiroshi, who shrugged and gave me a smile. We continued to his room, maybe I should have stayed in the palace today.

~Seshomaru~

I sat on a bench while Rin looked at the hippopotamuses. She giggled as she waved to them.

"Hi! Hippo!" she yelled, in return they looked at her before opening their large mouths and making a grumbling sound. She turned to me. " Look! He said hi back to Rin!" She jumped up and down and nodded. She frowned and walked over to me, she sat down next to me. "Is something wrong?" I didn't want to make her upset, right now nothing was bothering me at all. Even if there was I would not allow that to affect my time with Rin.

"No, Rin." I said. She looked down into her lap. I hated seeing her this way. I lifted her chin with my index. "Rin, do not worry about it. Nothing is wrong, I promise you." She nodded but I could still the same look in her eye. How do I make her feel better? I couldn't stand to see rin hurt.

"Lets go see the snakes!" I smiled. She frowned. Come on Rin this is your day, and I will not ruin it.

"Rin wants to go home." She said, I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Rin, I want you to enjoy this day with me. Nothing is wrong I promise and if there was I would surely tell you." I assured her. She nodded. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. "I love you Rin." Bringing her into an embrace. She nodded and smiled.

"Can we go see the birdies?" she asked. I nodded I picked her up into my arms and walked to the bird exhibit. Rin admired all the colorful birds, she loved them all. "they pretty!" she exclaimed. I loved her smile, I loved when she was happy, it told me I was doing something right.

"Yes, they are but not as pretty as you."I said, she laughed. I smirked. I looked past her to see Ricardo standing by the parrot exhibit reading a pamphlet about birds. After a while Rin began to get tired, we went out to eat at a classy restaurant and then headed home. By the time we made it back to the palace, she was already asleep with her stuffed zebra in her hand. She had a small smile on her face. I carried up to her room and ordered Amertha to put her in you night clothes. I then went to my room and got ready for bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I went to sleep. I realized it was almost a day a way from the ball. I took in a deep breath, and closed my eyes going to sleep.

*** In this chapter I wasn't sure what this was going to be about lo, I didn't have a lot of rin and Sesshomaru time in this story so I decided to put it in.****


	19. The Royal Spring Ball

~Sesshomaru~

Today was the day of the ball, everybody was busy. My stepmother was finishing up with some last minute decorations and my father was busy handling some documents, that he wanted done so he wouldn't think about it at the ball. I was standing in the mirror fixing my bow, I was wearing an all white tuxedo with the royal gold crest on the sleeve. It was tradition for the royal family to wear white while everyone else wore some other solid color. Rin ran into my room, she was wearing her pink dress, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with curls hanging everywhere. She was adorable, I walked over to her and smiled. I bowed.

"Princess, may I escort you to the ball?" I said. She started giggling and shook her head.

"Okay!" she held out her arms as I picked her up I began to waltz around my room. She was giggling hysterically. I smiled to myself. All I wanted was for to be happy. Mizuki walked in she was wearing a dark blue strapless ball gown, her hair neatly pulled back into bun with bangs. She wore blue eye shadow, with eyeliner. She looked beautiful but I would never bring myself to say it.

"Rin come here I need to fix your curls." She said. Rin ran over to her she tripped over her dress.

"Stop running Rin." I ordered, she slowed down to a walk. I decide to keep my hair down, Ryoku came and placed my cape on. I dismissed him.

By the time I finished making sure Rin and I looked acceptable, the guest had already started arriving. I sighed taking Rin's hand I took her to the grand stair case where Inuyasha, my father and stepmother were waiting for the doors to open and be announced. Finally the we made our grand entrance, Father and Izayoi were announced, then Inuyasha, and then finally Rin and I. As we descended I didn't bother to look around at the people, I walked down the red carpet to my throne and sat down next to my father. Rin sat on my lap. My father stood and with a large smile he said.

"Please do enjoy this ball, everyone have a great splendid time." He said before taking his seat. The music started and everyone began to dance. Rin disappeared somewhere, most likely under the food table like always, but I knew she was still near so I was fine. I happened to catch Mizuki dancing with someone, who looked like that boy I had met at the restaurant when I went out with Rin and Mizuki. I think his name was Hiroshi. What was he doing here?

"Ah I see Lord Naraku is here along with his daughter Kagura. Sesshomaru why don't you go greet them?" he asked nugging my elbow. I sighed and stood making my way over to the two who were holding a conversation. Kagura looked quite stunning in her red strapless ballgown, they noticed me as I made my way over to them. They greeted me with a bow.

"Your highness." Kagura bowed. I tooked her hand and kissed it.

"How do you do madam?" I asked. She smiled and held her head high.

"Fine, and you?" I nodded and smiled.

"I am well." A new song started to play and me and Kagura began to waltz. Kagura was quite beautiful and such an elegant dancer. Also a nice conversationalist. The music ended and we clapped.

"Well it was nice to dance with you." She said, but before she could get a chance away from me I grabbed her hand and pulled me close.

"Please don't go. I am having a nice time dancing with you." I smiled. She blushed and looked down. Kagura was something special, all the sudden I felt a warm feeling in my chest, the kind I had when I first met Mizuki. She had such a gorgeous smile.

"Your highness, please…" She pulled out her fan and started to fan her self. Another song began to play. We did another dance, and after that dance I could tell she was exhausted. I led her over to a chair to rest as I took a seat next to her. I kept my hand in hers, she was something special I could feel it. Maybe she was going to be my next mate.

~Mizuki~

Hiroshi escorted me to the ball and to my surprise he was such a nice dancer. He looked handsome as well, he wore a black tuxedo with a red rose. Wasn't this ball just for noblemen? How did he manage to get in?

"Hey this is a ball for noblemen, how did you get in?" I asked. He chuckled and placed his hand on my back.

"My grandfather is a noblemen, he's the king's advisor." He smiled. Hiroshi was such a cutie and such a gentleman. Much nicer than the prince. He moved closer. "Mizuki…you look so beautiful." He whispered. I blushed. He kissed my nose. I could feel my face turn red. "Go any redder and you'll be as red as Lady Kagura's dress." He said. I looked over to a black haired woman with red eyes and a red dress sitting talking to the prince. I wonder what he was saying to her because she constantly smiled. Then he kissed her hand. Was that the lady Kagura the emperor had mention? She's pretty alright. But then again Rin said she hurt her the last time. I gulped. Where was Rin by the way, I hadn't seen her since she made her entrance with Sesshomaru. I followed her scent all the way to the buffet table, lifting up the table cloth, She had a platter of cheese and eating it along with some other children. She looked my way and smiled. I smiled and pulled the cloth down. Oh rin your certainly are something special.

After an hour dinner was ready, everyone made their way to the grand hall. As we entered, hiroshi my right arm as Rin held my left hand we entered. I was surprised by the size of room, it was humongous. I'd never been it before it was draped in the royal colors. Red, Yellow, and white. There was a long table in the center to seat over 100 guest. Hiroshi, Rin and I took our seat at in the middle of the table as the Emperor and Empress took their seats at the head followed by Sesshomaru who had Kagura sit next to him. I felt a little anger come over me. Why didn't he let Rin sit next to him? But Rin didn't seem to mind, she'd rather sit next to hiroshi anyways. I smiled. The as soon as everyone took a seat the emperor clapped his hands and we we're served. After we finished eating there was more dancing, by the time it was eleven I was tired. I didn't want to dance anymore. I looked over at Sesshomaru who was still dancing with Kagura, he was falling in love with her.

~Sesshomaru~

I had found her! The woman of my dreams, Kagura. She would make the perfect mother to Rin. I'm pretty sure Rin would absolutely love her. WE had dance most of the night I wasn't tired at all but I could tell Kagura was.

"Are you tired my dear?" I asked, she looked up at me and shook her head.

"If you are not, then I am not." She answered. So modest but I did not want to over exert her.

"That's not what I asked. We may stop." I said. I led her off the dance floor to the graden, her arm on my arm.

"Prince, might I ask you something?" Kagura asked. I nodded.

"Why do you keep that little girl around?" she asked. I thought about it for a while. Rin was my joy and happiness. She means the world to me.

"Rin, is my life. She showed me compassion." I answered. Kagura nodded.

"Don't you worry about what people think of you?" she asked. I looked up at the stars.

"I do not care about what people think at all. I can not change their minds about Rin. Rin will always come first in my life." I answered. I could tell that answer upset her. I turned her to look me in my eyes.

"But I do wish to make you part of my life as well Kagura." I pulled her close until our lips met. I felt this feeling I had never felt before about anybody. I think I am in love… In love with Kagura.

***This chapter I think was cheesy but I hope you liked it! ***


	20. Lady Kagura's Visit

~Sesshomaru~

After meeting Kagura at the ball and getting to know her, I wanted her to come by today. She really was fascinating to be around and I loved her. This morning I woke up with a small smile on my face all I could do is think about Kagura. Rin came in and noticed this and ran back out calling my father. She pulled him by the hand to my room as I was getting dressed.

"Look Inupapa! He's smiling and Rin didn't make him smile! Rin scared!" she said hiding behind his leg. He chuckled as did I. Smiling for me was a rare event, it usually meant someone was going to get hurt but not today. Instead I was smiling because of Kagura.

"Rin Sesshomaru is love struck." He said patting her head. She looked up at him holding on to his leg.

"Love struck? What's that ?" she asked. I looked her at innocents, I walked over to her and picked her up into my arms. Spinning her around in my room, she laughed.

"I'm in love with Kagura." I said brushing the bangs from her eyes. All the sudden her smile turned to a frown.

"Oh." She slid out of my arms and ran over to my father. It seemed to me that she didn't like the fact I was in love with Kagura.

"Rin do you not wish for me to in love with Kagura?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Rin don't care." She replied. There was something about Kagura that she didn't like, but hopefully that changes today.

"So is Kagura going to me your future mate?" he asked with a cocky smile. I nodded.

"If everything goes good, she will be." I replied. He gave out a loud laugh before picking up Rin and leaving. I really did hope everything goes well. Rin has always wanted a mother.

Around twelve Kagura had arrived, she was wearing a yellow summer dress that went to her knees with some yellow feathers in her hair. She looked wonderful, I smiled to my self. As she entered I held out my arm to her, she took it with no hesitation as I guided her to the dining room. When we entered my father, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Mizuki and Rin were already seated but I noticed there was also another person sitting across Mizuki with black hair. It was that Hiroshi boy Mizuki had met when we went out. What was he doing here? I took my usual seat next to father, Rin was down one so Kagura could sit next to me. As she took her seat, I noticed Rin didn't bother to greet her nor talk to her at all. Which was not like my Rin.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Lady Kagura." I said. She stood up and bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you all." She smiled. My father nodded.

"As it is nice to meet you once again." He laughed. My father clapped his hands and the servants rushed out with our meals. It was quiet until Hiroshi decided to break the silence.

"Hey little princess, I have a brother your age." He said. She smiled.

"Really? Is he nice?" she asked. I clenched my teeth together, why the hell was he here anyways?

"Eh… Sometimes. He would be nice to you." He smiled. His presence was irritated me and I didn't want Rin to talk to him. Did Mizuki invite him?

"Why are you here?" I asked. He turned to me and smiled.

"Because Mizuki asked me to have lunch with her today!" he replied. My father sighed.

"You didn't have to show up." I growled. He was still smiling, which was getting on my nerves. Mizuki did this on purpose because she knew Kagura was coming today. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Kagura's. She had the calmest look in her eyes which made me calm down as well.

"Mi'lord its okay." She soothed. I nodded. Something about Kagura was completely unique. This woman was going to make me fall for her hard.

"Sesshomaru calm down and eat." My father ordered. Hiroshi continued to have a conversation with everybody except for me and Kagura. We just had our own conversation.

~Mizuki~

I decided to invite Hiroshi to lunch, last night he asked me to be his girlfriend and I kindly accepted. He was really something else and of course Rin absolutely adored him. I could tell him being here was making Sesshomaru mad. He didn't like him talking to Rin but what I don't care. Today we planned to have a picnic in the garden later and maybe go for a walk. I had to watch Rin today but he didn't mind, instead he was rather happy to help me. We sat eating lunch in the dining room, Ryoku came out and offered more drink.

"Watch this." He whispered. He nudged Inuyasha's elbow as they both nodded, they stuck out both their legs as Ryoku walked over to their spots and tripped causing the tea to fall on him. Soaking him. As he stood up I could see the anger in eyes fill.

"Hey remember you can't do nothing." Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha that was quite rude!" the empress said. Ryoku rolled up his sleeves and smirked.

"Your right Inuyasha I can't do nothing that will kill you but I can certainly do this." Ryoku sstood in between the two, he then punched Inuyasha and Hiroshi both on the side of the head, before putting his elbows together and punching them in the face with his elbow and last knocking them both on head making them conscious. He then bowed and left. The emperor sighed.

"I wish you boys wouldn't play around like that." He said rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry your majesty but they joke too much." Ryoku looked my way .

"Wow Ryoku I didn't know you had a mean side of you." I said. He smiled.

"It runs in the family but I'm already on probation so I have to learn how to handle a situation better." He said as he walked back into the kitchen. He handled this situation pretty well, knocking both of them out. By the end of lunch Inuyasha and Hiroshi came to, both complaining they had a major headache. I laughed. Once we had all finished Hiroshi, Rin and I excused ourselves. Sesshomaru requested that Rin spend the day with him and Kagura instead of with me and Hiroshi.

"But Sesshomaru-sama I want to go with Mizuki and Hiroshi." She whined.

"No, Rin besides I think it would be good for you to get to know Kagura." He replied I rolled my eyes. Bullshit, he just didn't want Rin around Hiroshi. I don't know what his deal is with him but he needs to get over it. Rin slouched in her chair, I could tell she wanted to cry. She didn't want to be nowhere near Kagura. I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"If you need me, just call." I whispered, she smiled and ran off with Sesshomaru and Kagura.

~Sesshomaru~

Finally lunch was over, I didn't want to be in that room any longer with that boy. Mizuki was going to take Rin today but I didn't want her to be around Hiroshi. When I told her she was going to come with me, she got upset. Rin loves being around me but maybe it was because Kagura was here. We made our way out to the garden Rin following slowly behind Kagura and I.

"Come on Rin." I said. She sped up a little but the slowed down. I soon got tired of her, grabbing her arm I pulled her with us. She started to cry.

"Stop! Rin wants Mizuki." She cried. I sighed and was about to call Mizuki until Kagura stopped me. She had a displeased look on her face.

"Your going to let her have her way?" she asked. I nodded. Rin always had her way ever since I adopted her. "Mi'lord, you need to learn to say no." she opened her fan and started fanning herself. I looked at Rin who was sitting on the ground crying.

"Rin get up and stop this." I ordered. She stood up, I picked her up and continued to walk. She threw a bigger fit to the point where she started to bite me. I wanted her to stop her tantrum, I wanted to let her have her way but I was afraid if I did Kagura would leave.

"I can tell you don't discipline her enough." Kagura said. Rin had never been bad enough for me to have to discipline her.

"She never causes trouble." I replied. Rin scratched my face still throwing her tantrum. Kagura turned around and looked at her.

"Now that's enough Rin! There will be no more of that young lady!" she yelled. Rin stopped and calmed down. She stayed quiet and stopped kicking. But afterwhile I noticed she was shaking, like she was scared.

"Its alright Rin." I soothed. She nodded. After a while I put her down, she started to cry again. She wanted to be in my arms. Rin wasn't afraid of Kagura she was afraid of losing me. We ran into Mizuki, hiroshi and Inuyasha. Rin ran off to be with them, Hiroshi picked her up and spun her around. Rin giggled in amusement which I found quite irritating. He then started to toss her up and down. I got a little nervous but didn't show it. If he drops her I swear it would be the end of his life.

"Hiroshi that was fun do it again." She clapped.

"Do not do that again." I growled. Kagura led me past them and we continued our walk.

"Hey I think Sesshomaru is jealous of you." I heard Inuyasha say. As if I was jealous of him. Rin does admired him but she admires me more and it will stay that way. I sighed. For now I just want to focus my attention all on Kagura, she was such a nice kind woman and how she handled Rin amazed me. Maybe she is the woman I've been looking for.

"Its such a nice day, isn't it your highness?" she asked looking up at the Sakura trees.

"Yes it is and please call me Sesshomaru." I replied. She blushed.

"Then you must call me Kagura." She replied. I nodded and smiled. The rest of the afternoon Kagura and I spent it talking about whatever came to mind. By the end of the day, I was completely in love with Kagura. I knew I wanted her to be my mate for sure.

********* I wasn't sure about this chapter. I had no idea what was going to happen so I just started writing.********


	21. Royal Argument

Mizuki's POV

It was a nice spent day today. I hung out with my boyfriend, had lots of fun with Rin, and best of all, almost never saw Sesshomaru's and Kagura's face all day! So now here we all were, eating dinner. Hiroshi decided to go, so it was just their royal family left, and me. We hadn't started eating because Rin wasm't here. After her tantrum with Sesshomaru in the afternoon, she had locked herself in her room, very unlike her. I looked at Kagura, who busy chatting away with a smiling Sesshomaru. Finally I heard the pitter patter of little feet running into the room. I turned and looked at Rin, smiling at her. She was still smiling when she got half way into the room, stopped, and her smiled fell along with mines.

"Sit here, Rin." Sesshomaru said, pointing to the seat beside Kagura. Kagura smiled at her, but I knew she didn't mean it. Rin looked at the chair beside Kagura, then the empty one beside me. She ran into the chair bedside me, and tried to sit on it. I helped her up, and then heard a small, low, angry growl. I looked at Sesshomaru, who was instead looking at Rin.

"Rin, I told you sit here beside Kagura, not there." He said.

"Rin don't want to sit there." She said plainly.

"Rin, you must do as you're told, and never talk back. Come over here now, and _sit_." Kagura told her angrily and strictly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I think Rin should sit where ever she pleases, and not where she's told." I said angrily, to both Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"Rin is royalty, unlike you Mizuki. She must seat on her royalty seat." Sesshomaru said, twice as angrily.

"You have that woman sitting in Rin's chair, and like you said, if she is not sitting on her royalty seat, she is not royalty." I said, matter as factly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen, just ever so slightly. "Who are you to barge in, Maid? Rin will do as she is told by Sesshomaru, or _me_. That is how she will learn!" Kagura scolded me. I scoffed.

"I'm her nanny, in which with time, you two will get lost in unimportant things and forget about Rin. The only one, who will never forget her, will be me because I truly love her as if she is my child. If you don't like that, fire me, and Prince, I will tell the media that you never gave up this little girl. Then let's see how your fast your life will turn upside down." I said, pulling Rin closer to me, and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

Sesshomaru's hands clawed the tables, leaving marks. Kagura put her hand on top of his, supposedly calming him down. He sighed. "Let's all forget this. Rin, the moment you finish eating, you will go to your room and sleep, as you are grounded." Sesshomaru said.

I almost, _almost_, gasped at what he had said. He would have never ever grounded Rin. What was that woman doing to him! I felt Rin's hands clench my shirt, and I squeezed her shoulder slightly, reassuring her. The Emperor clapped his hands, and the food came out. Rin let me go to eat some of her food, while I gladly helped myself to everything. I was just so hungry today, but would explain that that I skipped breakfast, and had little to eat for lunch. I grabbed three small bowls of rice, which I quickly ate. Some Sushi, Curry Rice, two grilled fishes, a bowl of Soba, and washed it all down with green tea. I was about to grab some more Sushi with rice, when the Empress spoke to me.

"Dear, you are going to finish everything before anyone had their full meal." She said.

I stopped and looked around. Sure enough half of the food was gone, leaving small portions for the rest of the diners. I looked around me then, and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, The Emperor and Empress, Rin, and Kagura were looking at me surprised and weirdly. I even shocked myself, because I thought I had eaten little, and I was still a bit hungry! I leaned back, and nodded my head no, mostly to myself. _Stop eating; you are going to make yourself faaaaat! _I sighed, and excused myself from the table. Just as I did, Rin too excused herself and followed me. She took my hand, which gladly held and smiled down at her.

I had sent Rin to her room, reminding her that she was punished, but told her that she was not punished to me. I walked into my room, and headed straight to my bathroom to change into my pajamas. I was brushing my hair, when I heard a _slap._ I knew what was that noise, as Rin let out a small squeak of pain. I let my brush fall to the floor, and ran to her room. I pushed open the door so hard, that it hit the wall and bounced back slightly. Rin was the floor, crying quietly and holding her cheek, with Kagura standing above her. I walked in quickly, and pushed Kagura back so hard, she stumbled and fell to her butt surprised.

"How dare you touch her! You have no right at all!" I yelled at her angrily.

She quickly stood. "She was not listening to me as she did not want to go to sleep! And how dare you touch-"

"Children take their time to fall asleep! You don't hit them let alone slap them just to put them to sleep!" I yelled, cutting her off. I was so angry, so angry that I can possibly kill her right now, right this moment.

"I can do what I want to her! She will learn to listen to me or be sent to a Correction Attitude School or Hospital!" She yelled back at me.

I walked towards her so quickly, that she tried to walk backwards away from me, but the wall on her back stopped her.

"I swear to you Kagura, I _swear_ that if you ever, _ever_ have the nerve to touch her again, even if you are mated to that bastard, I will – You will what?" A deep voice interupted from behind me I felt a large hand turn me around. It was Sesshomaru I pushed him back just as hard as I did to Kagura, and he stumbled, but not fell.

"Prince Sesshomaru! I understand that you need a mate, but you have to wait until Rin is older! Rin needs you right now, but instead you go looking for a mate! Rin is hurt, and obviously does not like Kagura! It may not seem so to your eyes, but in mine, Rin does not want you with Kagura!" I yelled at him angrily.

"You will quit your insults this instant. I care about Rin and-"

"If you care about her so much, why didn't you pick her right now as she is still on the flooring crying? You came to check on this filth first instead of your daughter!" I yelled at him, and ran to pick Rin, who buried her faced in the crook of my neck, crying. I turned and faced an angry, worried, sadden Sesshomaru.

"And this is another thing, Prince; Rin will now share my room. I do not care if you disagree, but I will not have that woman ever touch her again! You should be ashamed for pretending to be this little girl's father!" I screamed at him, and walked out the room, leaving a stunned Prince behind me.

I entered my room, and slammed it shut angrily, locking it. I turned off the lights, and walked over to my bed and sat. Rin was still in tears, and sobbing. I rocked her back and forth, rubbing her head. It seemed to calm her down, and she stopped crying, and just sniffed. I laid down, hugging her close, and covered us with the blankets. After a while of rubbing her bangs back, and her sniffs turned into steady breathes; she finally calmed down. In the soft light coming in through the window, I saw that her eyes were puffy and red. Not to mention that her cheek was turning blue. I can't believe Kagura slapped her that hard. I rubbed her cheek just so slightly, that she winced.

"It…hurts." She said, and sniffed.

"It's ok. Do you want me to go get you an ice pack?" I whispered. She nodded no.

"No…stay with me…Sesshomaru doesn't love me anymore." She said sadly. I sighed sadly, and put my chin on top of her head, rubbing her back.

"No he does, he's just…"

"Love-struck?" Rin whispered.

"Yes, Fake Love-Struck." I whispered.

She sniffed, and buried her face into my chest. "Mizuki?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you…Mommy…please?" She asked.

I nodded my head yes. "Of course, Rin, anything to make you feel better."

She sighed happily, and after a while, she fell asleep. I turned my head to look at door, and saw a shadow moving underneath. I knew it was Sesshomaru. I wonder what he is feeling. But soon, the shadow faded, and walked back to his room, where I heard the soft click from the door closing. I sighed and closed to my eyes to get some shut eye. All of that anger drained me from my energy.

I heard my door knob jittering, and I opened my eyes. It was already morning; I soft knock came. I sat up, making sure I didn't disturb Rin, and walked over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it. It was the Prince.

"Yes, Your Highness?" I asked calmly. Surprisingly, I woke up calm after everything that had happened last night.

"How is Rin?' He asked, softly.

I opened the door fully, and let him come in. "She is fine, except for that nasty bruise on her cheek." I said softly too, as I didn't want to wake Rin up. Sesshomaru entered quickly, and sat on the bed beside her sleeping body. I ran my hand through my hair, and went into my bathroom to give him some time alone. I was brushing my hair when I heard Rin yawn. They were talking quietly, and I tried not listen.

"Where is Mommy?" I heard Rin ask worriedly.

I walked to the door and just stuck my head out, smiling at her. "Right here, just brushing my hair." I said.

She smiled relieved and turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. I continued brushing hair. I was looking at my eyes and eye lashes, when Sesshomaru came into the bathroom, and leaned in the door frame.

"Kagura says you should be fired, that you do not know how to discipline Rin." He said, looking down.

I stood straight, still looking at myself in the mirror. I felt that same anger from last night, bubbling again to the surface. "Are you going to fire me?" I asked, softly.

"…No, Rin loves you too much. I see that you care for Rin in some way, that I could never care for her…as a mother." He said, still looking down.

I looked down into my hands, which were folded and propped on the white counter. "I just think that a child her age should still be free to have fun, not trapped in a room learning how to be a grow-up when they are still little kids." I said.

"I agree with you, Mizuki. Will you…take care of Rin and her minor wounds today? I would usually do that myself, but I am running late for work." He said, still looking down.

I nodded. "That is my job, after all, to be her Nanny and take care of her." I replied. I sighed. I turned around and walked towards him. I picked his chin up, and looked at him in the eyes. They were filled with worriedness and regret.

"Your Highness, don't worry about Rin. As long as you keep me here with her, I will protect and take care of her until she grows up and goes to college. I will do the mother duties so Kagura won't have to complain about it. She will take care of yours and hers children, and I will care for Rin." He still wasn't showing any emotion. I laid my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, "Now, aren't you late for work?" I said. He blinked and nodded, He turned and just left. Rin was nowhere in sight, so I figured she went to go eat breakfast. But just to make sure, I quickly dressed for the day, and went to look for her.


	22. Food Attack

Mizuki's POV

I ran into the dining room to make sure Rin was there. Sure enough, she was there eating lucky charms cereal beside Sesshomaru. I sighed relived, and went to sit on the other side of the table. I folded my hands, and I and Sesshomaru waited for our breakfast patiently. Well, I don't how he was doing, but I was jittery and clicking my nails on the table for my breakfast, I was just so hungry! Where are the servants! Sesshomaru wouldn't look at me, and he was just as uncomfortable as me. All we heard was the _munch munch _from Rin's chewing. I cleared and throat, and spoke.

"Is lady Kagura still here?" I asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, but hesitantly. "Yes…weather got bad as you can see, and her home is much too far from here for a car ride." He said.

I nodded. "Yes, of course. Who would want to marry a disabled woman?" I mumbled. Sesshomaru shot me a glare.

"Oh, Nuh-Uh! Don't you dare start with me right now. And where is my breakfast!" I said, and shot up and pounded the table with my fist. The moment I did that, the servants came rushing out.

"Finaaaally!" I said happily. The servant didn't even set the plate on the table as I quickly snatched it out of his hands, and sat back down to eat my food. I was half way eating, when the delicious smell of fresh cooked ham hit my nose. My head shot up, and my eyes looked for the ham. I spotted it, right on The Prince's plate. Was I really going to steal his ham…of course I was! I picked one chop stick, leaned across the table, stabbed the ham, and stuffed it in my mouth, chewing with delight. I sat back down on my seat and picked up a buttered toast taking a bite.

"Did you just…eat my food, Mizuki?" Sesshomaru asked me.

I looked at him, with my mouth stuffed of bread. I nodded and said, "Oh-yesmmhm." I muffled, and turned back to my toast.

"I see, is it me or is your body getting curvy, Mizuki?" He asked me.

My shot wide open and I swallowed my food forcefully. I angrily looked at him. "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?" I yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at me surprised. "No-"

"Yes you did! You called me fat! How dare you! You're the one who's mating a cow soon!" I said, and threw my piece of bread at him, which he dogged to the side.

"Mizuki-"

"Don't talk to me dog boy! In-fact, I won't listen to you until you apologize to me!" I said, closing my eyes, and crossed my arms.

I heard Rin giggle; I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was looking at the entrance of the room. I looked, and saw Kagura looking at her belly. She looked up worriedly to Sesshomaru, and asked him, "Do I look like a cow, Sesshomaru?"

"If course not, my love." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagura then looked at me angrily, I smiled at her. "I'm sorry Lady Kagura; you don't look like cow at all!" I said, and she seemed less worried, "You look more like a whale!" I yelled, shooting up from seat, pointing at her. Rin burst out laughing, while Kagura gasped.

"Mizuki, what has gotten into you?" Sesshomaru asked me angrily, standing up from his seat. I sat back down on my seat, and covered my eyes sobbing. "You-you called me fat!" I said, and looked at Rin, "Rin, do I look fat?" I asked her. She giggled and nodded her head no. "Mommy, you look skinny! Sesshomaru was just being mean playfully!" She said.

"He better!" I said, and began to eat my food like nothing happened.

"Are you alright to take care of Rin?" Sesshomaru asked me.

I looked up at him from my food. "Oh yes, perfectly fine. I am just very hungry this morning." I said, and took a sip of my tea. I could that he was hesitated to leave, I don't know why though. What had I done, he was the one who called me fat. He nodded and left, kissing Rin on the forehead and Kagura on the mouth. Belch, I felt my stomach churn. Kagura smiled, and walked over to a seat three chairs up from Rin, and sat. Her breakfast was brought, and she began to eat. A servant was by me, and I grabbed her sleeve.

"Excuse me; can you bring me a plate stacked with ham, please?" I asked. She nodded and left. I pushed my empty plate to the side, and waited for my plate of ham.

"So, are not going to get fat with all of the food you are eating, Mizuki?" Kagura asked me. I shot her a glare.

"Nope, as I will exercise, and not pop babes out of my belly soon enough like you!" I said.

"Yes, but at least I would have a reason on why I would have a pot belly." She said, and bit her toast.

"Feh, who wants to have children from him? Oh, I know, not me!" I said. My ham was brought, and I happily dug in. I was chewing happily, when Kagura spoke to Rin.

"Rin, when you are done eating, go get dressed as you are going to learn how to be a proper young lady today." She said, not looking at her.

I swallowed. "No she's not. She has ballet lesson today, as well as a play date with Hiroshi's little brother." I said.

"I think not. She has to learn that life is not all about games." Kagura said angrily, looking at me.

"Life is about games, you know. You either loose or you win! And-"

"And that is why Rin will learn how to be a young lady. Protest against me, andI'll have Sesshomaru fire you and never see Rin again. Ha! Now you lose, Maid Mizuki." She said and smirked at me. I picked up my plate half full of ham, and launched at her. She was not as quick as Sesshomaru, as the plate flew over her head, raining ham on her. She shrieked and jumped up, shaking the ham off. Rin fell on the floor laughing, holding her stomach.

"One to one! Rin will have her-"

"I will call Sesshomaru right this instant!"

"Have her young lady lessons." I said, looking angrily at her. She smirked and looked at Rin. "You will be in the Ballet studio waiting for me and Kami forbid you are late or not there." Kagura said, and left to change.

Rin stopped laughing, and looked at me worriedly. "Don't worry. Anything she does, you yell for me, ok." I said, she nodded, "Will you be close to me, Mommy?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes, now go before she gets even angrier." I said. She nodded and ran off.

I never left her side; as it was either standing outside on the hall, or lying down to just make sure Kagura did nothing to her. I could hear though, the complaints Rin made that she was tired, but Kagura ignored her. It was already in the afternoon, when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They stopped right beside me, and opened my eyes and looked into golden ones.

"Why are you doing lying down, and where is Rin?" He asked me.

"Lady Kagura kept to her to herself all day; therefore Rin did not get her Ballet lessons today." I replied.

I could have sworn I saw him smile, and he walked over me. I rolled on my stomach, and spoke to him. "Why did you choose her, Prince? She has abused Rin, and you did nothing."

He looked at me. "Rin was acting out for no reason." He replied.

"Yes, but, she also doesn't like Kagura. Did you know that a while back when Lady Kagura stayed, she went into Rin's room and pinched her arms?" I said, angrily.

"Rin did not tell me this."

"Of course not. Rin said that if she told anyone, Kagura would hurt her even more." I said.

"You are lying. Rin would have told me, she trusts me." He said angrily.

"Not anymore, Prince. I'm telling you from right now, that if you mate Kagura, Rin will despise you, and look more towards me." I said, and stood up.

He ignored me, and walked into the Ballet room. I followed behind him. Rin lit up, and ran to hug my legs. Sesshomaru looked as if he was excepting to hug his legs, not mine. But he soon forgot as Kagura rushed over to him, and kissed him.

"How was work, dear?" She asked him.

"Perfect, knowing I was coming home to see you." He replied.

I sighed, disgusted and annoyed. That rest of the afternoon, Sesshomaru and Kagura decided to go out and celebrate who knows what. Rin just ate diner, and fell asleep on bed rather quickly, since Kagura had wasted her energy. I sighed, and rubbed her cold little arms to warm them up. That's when I felt bumps. Pimples? No, she was still a child. I looked at both of her arms, just to find them pinched and bleeding. That Bitch, she had done it again right under my nose! Why didn't Rin scream or say anything! Was Rin that afraid of her! I growled, and ran into the kitchen to grab an ice pack. I set the ice pack on the dresser beside the bed, and carried Rin into my bathroom. The poor girl was so tired, she didn't even notice when I rubbed Rubbing Alcohol on her wounds. I bandaged them up, and carried her back to the bed. I set the ice packs on her arms, and left to do something unthinkable. Tonight, this bitch's night was going to be hell. I knew my eyes had turned red already.

Kagura's POV

This night was just lovely! My day may have been hell with that insufferable little wench, but Sesshomaru made my night! He took me to eat at an expensive restaurant, and then to a bar. I know I was already wasted, as Sesshomaru was too. We were getting to the limo, when one of my loop earing fell of and rolled away. I just giggled, knowing that I had to get it back even though I was wasted. Sesshomaru waited for me in the limo, as I chased my earing stumbling over my feet. I finally caught, and stood up and looked around. Where was I? I heard a growl.

"Who's there? Sesshomaru is that you?" I asked.

I knew it wasn't as it was angry and terrifying growl. I turned around to run back to the limo, when red eyes stopped me. This was no Sesshomaru at all!

"Stay away from me, you hear!" I screamed at it. But it just kept walking closer to me.

"STAY AWAY!" I yelled.

A white blur jumped on me, and I screamed as it dug it's fangs into my shoulder. It was scratching with it's horrible nails, and trying to bite my face. It was its goal! I screamed and screamed, but Sesshomaru never showed up! Where was he! WHERE!

Sesshomaru's POV

I waited for my lovely Kagura to return, while I saw a shadow outside the door. I laughed to myself, I was just too drunk. I then heard her cries, her screams, my lovely Kagura! I tried to open the door, but the metal was fused with acid poison, much as like mine. That shadow, that person had done it! It was planning to hurt Kagura! I looked over to my driver, but saw him dead outside. What was going on! I clawed angrily at the metal, but it was no use. Finally I broke a window, and managed to squeeze out.

Kagura's POV

I had no choice anymore, as this thing had my on the ground, attacking me. I took out my fan, "BLADES OF WIND!" I screamed.

The blades caught the thing unexpected, and blew it away from me, cutting the thing. I sat up, and saw it was a white wolf! It stood up, blood pouring from its back and one back leg ripped almost in half. It whined horrible as it limped/ran away. Sesshomaru then appeared, with red eyes _just_ like that wolf. What was going on?


	23. Abuse

~Mizuki~

Rin and I were up watching a movie in the entertainment room along with the emperor and empress. When the prince and kagura walked in, they both looked upset. Kagura was holding her shoulder, there were blood stains. Sesshomaru looked towards me.

"Why isn't Rin in bed yet?" Kagura asked.

"Why does it matter to you? I'm her nanny." I answered. Apparently Sesshomaru did not find that a suitable answer because he then walked over and grabbed me by neck, slamming me on the wall.

"I am sick of you disrespecting Kagura wench! You no longer have control over Rin, she does. What she says goes. Do you understand me?" he hissed. I nodded trying to pry his hand from my next, I kicked and scratch but his grip did not loosen

"Sesshomaru stop this foolishness." The emperor demanded. As I looked into his eyes, I saw them flash with anger. He released me letting me fall limp to the ground. I looked over at Kagura who had a smirk on her face and then to Rin who was crying and shaking.

"Rin go to bed now, and not in Mizuki's room in your own room." He said. She stood up and did what she was told not looking up, she started to run over to me until Sesshomaru stopped her.

"No, I want you to hug Kagura." He said. Rin looked up at him I could see the fear in her eyes. She had to be strong. Rin backed away, she held her head down her tears running from her eyes. She balled up her small hands into a fist. Kagura came over and gave her a hug Rin didn't return it. "Now come give me a hug." He said, Rin looked at him and shook her head. Sesshomaru face didn't change instead he waved it off. "Fine go to bed Rin." Rin ran out of the room, Sesshomaru turned his gaze to me.

"I have decided that you will be relieved of your duties of being a nanny. Leave as soon as possible." He said walking away with Kagura. I looked up at the emperor and empress, the emperor stood and helped me up.

"Mizuki, Sesshomaru has changed. I don't know what caused it but I think it will be best for you to stay around. I will hire you on as being a servant." He said. I nodded. What had happened to Sesshomaru? I hope Rin wouldn't be affected by it. All this thinking and worrying was giving me a headache so I decided to go off to bed.

~Sesshomaru~

I enjoyed my night with Kagura until some kind of wolf attacked her. But I'm lucky that she wasn't hurt that bad. I had Amertha take her to fix her wound, while I prepared myself for bed. As I laid in my bed I thought about what if I was to ask her to marry me? I would hope she would say yes, but I think right now its too soon. I should get to know her a little better before asking her. But then again Rin doesn't even like her and its probably because of that ignorant nanny that told her lies about Kagura, trying to make Rin go against this relationship. I will not tolerate that at all. It was best that I let Mizuki go as her position as Rin's nanny. I sighed propping myself up on my elbow. I do want what's best for Rin but I will not allow her to continue her behavior. I got out of bed and opened the door that led to Rin's room, it was dark inside except for the little heart shaped night light that was glowing by her bed. Her face was red from crying , she held her bunny in her arms tightly. I crouched down by her bed and watched her for a while taking a few strands of lose hair that had fallen in her face and tucked it away behind her ear. I stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Ses…sho…maru-sama?" she whispered. I smiled.

"Yes?" I moved closer to her face. She smelled of strawberrys, my favorite scent. Her small hand reached out and touched my face, I placed my hand on top of hers. She smiled. "Rin… I want you to be happy. Forgive me for being mean to you, I won't yell at you again. You're my little girl. I love you Rin." Rin didn't respond she just smiled as she dropped her hand, I gently tucked it underneath the covers. Giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking to the door.

"I love you too." Rin whispered. I closed the door behind me and smiled. I saw that Kagura had come back and was already in her night clothing a red silk night gown. She got in on her side of the bed, as I did on mine.

"Kagura?" I called, wrapping my arms around her waist. She made a small 'hm' sound telling me I had her attention. "Do you like Rin?" I asked. She nodded. I couldn't tell if Kagura was telling the truth or not but as along as she liked Rin then I suppose that was just fine with me. As long as nothing happened to Rin, I was fine with that. Mizuki claims that Kagura's been hurting Rin, if so why hasn't Rin come to me? Mizuki has been filling Rin's head with lies ever since she got here, it was time that she left. I looked over at Kagura who was already asleep. But what if Kagura is hitting Rin? No, impossible Kagura knows that basically a death wish. I sighed. I needed to get some sleep.

~Morning~

I woke up at my usual time 5:30 and continued to do my morning routine but something didn't feel right. Kagura was still sleeping when I got out the shower to get dress, I noticed I had nothing to do after getting dressed. I didn't go to work until 7, but I felt I was missing something. I checked in on Rin who was wide awake and watching tv in her room. I found this quite unusual. Rin usually came into my room to watch tv, in fact she was the one who always woke me up in the morning but why not this morning? Was she made at me? I made my entrance into Rin's room, she was sitting in her small pink chair watching cartoons and holding her bunny. Rin always held her bear that I gave her, my heart started to sink. I sat down next to Rin who smiled and hugged me.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama." She said and turned her attention back to her cartoons.

"Good morning Rin, how are you this morning?" I asked.

"Rin is good." She said still not taking her attention off the t.v. I noticed she had a picture book in her hand. I took it and read the title. 'The Princess and the Frog.' She probably was going to ask me to read it to her later.

"Would you like me to read this to you?" I asked, she looked at the book and shook her head.

"No, Inupapa said he would read it to me, for a bed time story tonight." She replied. My heart sunk even lower. Rin didn't want me to read to her, she asked my father too. I hope I wasn't losing my little girl.

"I can read it to you tonight." I said. She shook her head.

"No, you won't be here before Rin go to bed." She replied. These last couple of nights I've been going out for a drink, I had to stop I needed to be here with Rin. I sighed and stood up, giving Rin a kiss on the forehead I walked into my room closing the door behind me. I leaned on it. What was happening to my Rin?

Kagura finally woke up and got dress, we then made our way down to the dining room. Everyone was already seated except for Mizuki who had probably left this morning. Rin was sitting in her usual spot today, with a big smile on her face. Had she not noticed that Mizuki was gone or was she okay with it? I sat next to my father while Kagura sat on the other side of Rin. I could sense her discomfort, but then Inuyasha started talking to her and she felt better.

"InuYasha, can Rin come with you today. Pllleeeeaaasseee.!" Rin begged. He shrugged.

"I don't care, ask your cold hearted dad." He replied. I waited for Rin to ask, but she never did. Instead she looked down in her lap.

"What do you need to ask me Rin?" I asked. She shook her head and continued to look down at her hands in her lap.

"Nothing." The remander of breakfast nobody talked at all, Inuyasha made a few sounds here and there. Disgusting half breed. Rin didn't even bother to ask about Mizuki. Something was wrong I could feel it. I didn't bother to ask her because she wouldn't tell me so I'd just have to let it be.

After breakfast I excused myself and went up to work in my study. Kagura said she was going to spend the whole day with Rin, to keep her busy. I hope this made everything better.

~Kagura~

I told Sesshomaru I would spend the whole day with the little brat, but what I had in mind wasn't going to be fun to her but instead fun to me. Rin took me up to her room and showed me around, I could tell she felt uneasy in my presences I smirked. I sat down on her bed as she walked up and showed me one of her dolls, I knocked the doll out her hand. She picked it up put it back on the shelf she got it from.

"Come here." I ordered. She did as she was told standing right in front of me I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt pulling her closer to my face. "Now look here… you little welp. I don't care how much you don't like Sesshomaru being with me but its happening. If you tell Sesshomaru that I hit you or anything I promise that I will kill you. If you tell anybody I will kill you! Do I make my self clear?" I asked. She nodded her head. I threw her down on the floor I heard her hit her head as she started to cry. I couldn't stand this little girl. She was not going to get in my way of becoming the future queen and ruling over these lands. I didn't love the prince, but if I play my cards right just as my father told me. I'll take control of the throne and get rid of the royal family making my family the new rulers of Japan! Rin sobbed louder. I kicked her in her stomach to make her shut up, she did too.

"Shut up you stupid little wretch!" I screamed. She didn't make anymore sounds. As the rest of the day went on Rin did as I commanded her and if she didn't I would hit her. She eventually got the idea and started to listen better. It was an hour before Sesshomaru would come back to me, Rin had bruises all over her body. I had to get rid of them. I grabbed her and took her into the bathroom with me. Getting some cover up, I cover up all her bruises including the black eye I had given her for stepping on my dress. Sesshomaru returned he looked quite exhausted. He decided that it was best that all three of us go out for dinner tonight. He wanted to spend some time with Rin.

"Rin we are going out to dinner tonight." He said. Rin nodded and continued to stay quiet. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow. "I am taking you to your favorite restaurant." He continued. Rin started to play with the hem of her dress. Sesshomaru bent down and met Rin eye to eye, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Rin whats wrong?" he asked with some hint of worry in his voice. She shook her head. Sesshomaru lifted rin up into his arms, and rubbed her back. I watched as she winced in pain, her grip tightened on Sesshomaru's suit jacket. I noticed that a bruise on Rin's face was showing, I had to quickly cover it before he saw it. Grabbing a clump of Rin's hair I placed it in front her face hiding the big black and blue bruise. That little brat better keep her mouth shut.

"Sesshomaru-sama Rin doesn't want to go." She said. Sesshomaru frowned at this.

"Why not Rin?" he asked. Moving a clump of hair that I had covered to hide her bruise. Sesshomaru frozed. He turned Rin's head to the side, I could see his anger rising. "Rin what happen to your face!?" he asked in a dark tone. I shivered at the thought. She quickly brushed the hair down in her face again and started to smile, jiggling her head. Sesshomaru continued to glare at her for an explanation. "Rin!" he growled.

"Um I fell off my bed and l hit my face on the side table." She lied. I smirked and nodded. She looked my way. Sesshomaru turned to face me. Anger in his eyes.

"Kagura, why were you not watching her!" he growled. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I bowed.

"I'm sorry I was taking care of something else when she fell." I lied as well. He looked at Rin.

"Rin be careful next time.? He said before putting her down. She started to walk back to her room, she was limping. From when I kicked her in the leg. Sesshomaru watched this until she closed the door, he then turned to me. "Kagura, please watch Rin better. I do not wish to see her in that kind of condition again." He said walking into the bathroom he closed the door behind him. I smiled. This was going to be easy.


	24. My Baby

Mizuki's POV

I can't believe the Prince had done this to me, but even worse when I fell to the ground…THERE…I felt it. Something jumped slightly in my lower stomach, I felt it, and I was not stupid! Could I possibly be? The hunger, the smells only Sesshomaru can pick up, not me, my moods! I can't let this go unattended! I was going to go see the doctor today. I walked out to the front entrance where I saw a servant washing the floor.

"Um, excuse me? Has the Prince left yet?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Oh yes, and by the looks of it, not so happy either." She replied.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why is that?" I said.

"Lady Rin fell off of her bed, and got nasty bruises on her face and body." She replied, and turned back to her work.

_Or_, Kagura decided to beat Rin again! You know something, I don't care what Sesshomaru says! I'm going to make him see that Kagura is abusing my little Rin! But first, this doctor thing. I ran out of the Palace, and decided to walk to the doctor. I didn't need the limo driver snitching on me that I went to doctors.

*At the doctors*

"Alright Mizuki, here you go." He said. Handing me an envelope, I looked at him.

"So, am I pregnant?" I asked.

He kept his cold stone face of a doctor, he side annoyed. "Go home and open your letter, maybe you are, maybe you are not? Who knows? The letter knows."

"And you know, so why not tell me?" I said.

"Because I am too lazy, now good night Miss Mizuki." He said and left.

The nerve of him. I looked at the letter. I better open it at home instead. I stood up from the chair, and exited. Once at the Palace, I snuck in through the kitchen door, and ran to my room. I heard Sesshomaru and Kagura laughing in their room, but this was much more important right now. I closed the door as softly as I could, and without turning on the light, I walked over to the window to get some moonlight instead. I looked at the letter, was I going to unfold it, really was I? Of course I was! I unfolded the letter, and read:

_Congratulations Miss Mizuki, you are pregnant!-_

I stopped reading. I am going to faint, I AM GOING TO FAINT! I opened the window, and took deep breaths. I was going to have his child?! Why! Why me Kami's sake! WHY! A strong breeze picked up, and snatched the paper out of my hands. I tried to get it but it flew away, and got caught in the corner of a balcony, but not just A balcony, Sesshomaru's Balcony! I wanted to scream and pull my hair out! There was no choice though, as I climbed out into the ledge, barley as wide as my foot. I may be a demon, but I was not _that_demon that can land on its feet! So here I was, 20 stories high, scooting on the ledge to get the paper back.

I was just underneath the paper; all I had to do was jump and get it. I positioned myself to jump, but just as I did, the balcony doors opened, and Sesshomaru and Kagura came out kissing! Oh no, he was going to see the paper! I jumped to get it, but turns out I missed judged my height as it was too far up. I growled angrily. I was going to get that paper weather it meant killing myself! I crouched low, and jumped up as high I could, stretching my whole body. I grabbed the paper, but then I felt the baby kick me! It was such a surprise that I didn't react, flew away from the ledge, and caught myself on a thin metal pole from underneath the side of the balcony. I looked up, good they hadn't heard me. Just as soon as they came out, they went back in. I swung myself from the pole, and let go and jumped right back on the ledge. I sighed relived, and shoved that letter in pocket, and made sure it stayed there for good. I scooted back, and crouched to get in the window.

"Hehehe…."

I looked in front, and two ruby red eyes stared back at me, but it so quick, as with it's hands pushed me back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was no use; I was going to hit the floor!

"SESSHOMARU, HELP ME!" I screamed, I couldn't think of anyone else!

I saw him come out, but he was too late to react! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again.

I turned myself, and saw I was going to fall into a tree! I grabbed on a branch but it broke! I grabbed another, no use! I was sliding down with the branches scratching me and hitting me! Finally one thick branch stopped me as I hit my stomach, _Nooooooooooo_! I flipped over and fell on back with a grunt. _No, I had hit my stomach, I had hit my baby! I didn't even feel her or she kick me or move_…with my blurry vision, I saw my letter fly away with the wind, and hearing an army of stomping feet heading towards me…and my vision went black.


	25. So Much Pain

~Mizuki~

I woke up with a pounding headache, all I remember was falling and landing on my stomach and then-The Baby! I sat up watched my stomach for a fews minutes hoping for something to happen. Nothing, no movement. I cupped my hands over my eyes and started to cry, I didn't want to lose it.

"Mizuki." I deep baritone voice called. I looked up and it was the prince. He looked slightly irritated.

"I thought I told you to leave? Why did you stay?" he asked. That wasn't important to me right now, I just wanted to know if my baby was okay. My heart began to race, I was having a hard time breathing. I think I was hyperventilating but then I felt a small kick, I looked at my stomach. There it was again! I smiled my baby wasn't dead, it was still alive! I hope it wasn't hurt or anything. But then I remember a demon baby grows quick, but their powers take a while. I realize with in three months I'll be as big as a pumpkin and then I'd have to carry around the pup for 6 months.

"Lucky me." I sighed, I then remembered Sesshomaru was still in here. I looked up into his eyes, he was angry but not as much. I looked past him to see Kagura standing at the door with a fan in front of her lips with a displeasing look on her face. I smirked.

"Leave… Mizuki." Sesshomaru ordered.

"I work here now. Your highness." I smirked.

"What?" he said.

"Your father gave me a job here." I replied. Sesshomaru mumbled something under his breath before leaving with Kagura following behind. She looked me in my eyes before shifting her eyes to my stomach. Did she know I was pregnant? I really hope she wasn't planning anything against me. I took a deep breath as I looked down at my stomach. I poked it. The baby kicked inside me. I smiled , it was going to be okay.

~Kagura~

That stupid nanny Sesshomaru fired came back, again. I was really hoping she would have died when I dropped her. She was chasing some paper and it come to find out she's pregnant, and I bet its Sesshomaru's child. The first time we slept together I smelled her scent down there, Sesshomaru was her first. I had to keep Sesshomaru from finding out the truth, so I took the paper folded it up and stuck it in my sleeve. He was not going to find out, I needed to get rid of that wretched it woman and that stupid little girl.

Sesshomaru left me to go confront his father about hiring Mizuki while I went to go pay a small visit to Rin. I walked into her room, she was sitting at her small table with coloring supplies out coloring a picture of a cat. Rin noticed me and stopped color, I sense the fear in her body as I smirked. I circled the table a few times before coming to a halt and slapping the girl out of the chair. Oh how I hated her. I hated everything about her. Her stench, her blood, her look, if I could have my way she would be dead. Rin didn't cry she just held it in. I looked at her in disgust, before kicking her in side. I bent down and grabbing her right arm I twisted it behind her back until their was a 'snap.' I smirked. She screamed. I heard foot steps coming, I fanned my scent out the window before making my escape through the doors that connected Sesshomaru's room to Rin's. I would pretend to be concerned. Sesshomaru, the emperor , Inuyasha and Mizuki all rushed in as did I. Rin was balled up her arm still behind her back, it was out of shape.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru rushed over to her side picking her up he moved her arm, she screamed. The emperor took her arm and examined it.

"Its broken." He said. Rin continued to scream, Sesshomaru was trying to calm her down. Mizuki walked over and stroked her head. I felt her glare out the corner of my eye, Mizuki stood and looked towards me and with the fakest smile I had ever seen she asked me.

"Kagura could I please speak with you for a moment?" She led me out of Rin's room into the library. Her face was full of anger. I smiled. Mizuki can't do nothing nor can Rin, if they value their lives.

"I'm sick of you abusing Rin!" she growled. I could tell she wanted to strangle me. But if she did, we bother knew she would die. Not by my hands but by Sesshomaru's.

"What ever do you mean? It was an accident." I said sarcastically. I laughed, I felt a fist go to my face. I collapsed on the floor and saw Mizuki her eyes red as her fangs started to grow. She wasn't a human she was a demon a dog demon. I quickly did a back flip landing a couple feet away from her. I pulled out the piece of paper, that I had found saying she was pregnant. " So your pregnant huh? Is that what you do? Go around and sleep with the prince and then get pregnant so he'll keep you around… pathetic. If you tell Sesshomaru that your pregnant… you and your baby will die." I threatened. She glared at me longer, she charged at me tackling me the ground her hands with a tight grip around my neck.

"You want to abuse Rin Kagura? I'll abuse you then! Stay away from Rin, if you don't I'll hurt Sesshomaru and not physically either." Mizuki stood up her hands still around my neck as I gasped for air as she threw me into a bronze statue of a samurai riding a horse and holding a sword. My back pressed against it, I fell on to my knees, gasping. Mizuki was strong, she was demon…

~Mizuki~

Who did Kagura think she was? I'm getting so fed up with her mistreating Rin, I'd have to talk to the Emperor later about this. Hopefully my threats got to her head, I left her gasping for air in the library. I walked back to Rin's room, nobody was in there. Instead Sesshomaru had carried her to his room and called a doctor. The Emperor was standing on the other side of the bedside with Rin, I could sense something coming from him. I walked inside and stood next to him. My baby started to kick again, I laid my hand on my stomach.

"Mizuki!" Rin exclaimed. I smiled and waved. She was about to get up to give me a hug but Sesshomaru forced her to lay back down. She had a bandage on her arm going from her hand to her shoulder with ice on it. I bent down and stroked her hair.

"Are you okay Rin?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Rin okay now that you are here." I smiled and gave her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. The doctor entered to examine Rin. I decided this would be the perfect time to talk to the emperor. "Your Majesty may I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded and motioned me to follow him to his study. I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes burn the back of neck, I turned to see him his eyes shifted back to Rin. When we entered I closed the door behind me. The emperor took a seat at his desk, as I took a seat in front.

"Your majesty, I need to talk to you about what's going on with Rin." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"I already know Mizuki. Everything that's happening is Kagura's doing." He replied. I was shocked. The Emperor already knew what was going on, but how come he never stopped it?

"Um yes… but I'm afraid for Rin." I said. He nodded, folding his arms across his stomach.

"As I am for you and her." I looked at him in confusion.

"Why me?" I asked. He chuckled a bit and turned his attention to the bookcase along the wall.

"Because of the pups… Mizuki I know your pregnant." He smiled. Omg! The Emperor knew all along? I hope he didn't tell Sesshomaru. "I could smell it on you Mizuki and that fall don't worry the pups are healthy, they found it to be quite amusing at their mothers skills." He laughed. I held my stomach I was so re—wait did he just say 'pups.' I leaned forward.

"Pups?" I asked. It couldn't be possible. He nodded.

"Three of them. Congrats! I can not wait to meet my grandchildren." I wanted to faint so badly, how was I going to handle three babies! Soon enough my stomach will start showing. "Sesshomaru doesn't know yet does he?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I can not tell him, I do not wish to lose my life or the babies." I said. He looked at me.

"Mizuki Sesshomaru is under a spell. Kagura has him under a spell where his senses become dull, I noticed his change in behavior as well, but I'm still surprise to see him attached to Rin. Kagura must have had a difficult time getting through his heart." He laughed.

"Mizuki this is what I wish to do. I wish to send you and Rin away, to the Western palace far in the mountains, with out telling Sesshomaru. He will see it as a kidnapping, but I will inform all of the guards and the police that it is my doing only to protect you both." He said. I nodded.

"But why your majesty?" I asked. Running away wasn't going to fix our problem. He chuckled.

"You will see why tonight." He said. " I need you to start getting your stuff together, I will send someone to help you as well as Rin. I am still quite mad about Kagura breaking her arm, I do wish to choke the living daylights out of her but I must remained composed. So I leave that to you." He laughed then changed back to a serious face. " No not really I must keep an eye on you and the children so please do not commit to fighting anymore." He requested. I sighed. Being pregnant was a real pooper, no fighting or anything.

"I hope you do realize you will start to show much quicker than usual and it because in our clan our children are born with in 3 months, but since you are of lesser status and power you will experience the growth but you will have to wait nine months because the powers develop slower. Ask Izayoi, she hated it more than anything. Many times she almost killed me, but I still loved her. But anytime your close to him the pups can sense their father near, they will start to react." He said. I giggled. No way! I couldn't stay pregnant for nine months, with a full stomach that's too much work. Kami was this my punishment for not eating all my vegetables when I was nine!? I sighed. He clapped his hands. "Go get ready for dinner!"

~Dinner~

When dinner came around it was a large buffet unlike how it was normally served where we request what we would like to eat. I was starving panting like a dog as I looked at all the food, I resist the urge to jump on the table and devour everything. Everything looked so good, today I decided to sit next to Inuyasha, who was looking at the food the same way I was. Finally Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Rin entered. And the pups went crazy but I ignored them. Sesshomaru carried Rin who's arm was in a orange cast with a sling. I felt so bad for her and I could see it in everybody's eyes except Kagura's that they wish that hadn't happened. I requested that Rin sat by me so then I could help her, but Sesshomaru growled and said no he would. I didn't everyone was seated the emperor stood and smiled.

"Let the feast began." He clapped. Inuyasha and went after the turkey, we both fought for the biggest leg. Until I decided to drop kick him but then he pulled my chair out from underneath me, both of us on the floor fighting for a turkey leg. This continued for about 5 minutes, until he finally gave up and said the only reason he let me have it was because I was a girl. Yeah right, I kicked his ass fair and square. I sat back down in my chair and continued to eat. I watched as Rin struggled to pick up food with her chop sticks, she wanted to cry. Sesshomaru then helped her, by putting the sushi on the chopstick and holding it for her as she bit into it and ate it. I felt so bad.

After the delious meal, it was dessert, shortcake, with tea. It was amazing. Ryoku was a great cook. As he poured me another cup of tea I smiled and thanked him.

"Ryoku, thank you for such a delious meal." I said. He smiled and bowed.

"Any time." He walked back into the kitchen. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Kagura, taking her hand he stood her up as he got down on one knee. Feeling in his jacket for something he brought out a small black box. I knew where this was going, he opened it to relieve the largest diamond ring I had ever seen.

"Kagura Onigumo, will you have the honors of marrying me?" he asked. Tears came to her eyes, my mouth dropped opened as well as the Empress, InuYasha's and Rin's. The emperor smirked and looked at me. This must have been what he meant…

"Yes Sesshomaru!" she said, he took her finger and slid on the ring. She looked at it with admiration before giving Sesshomaru a kiss. I wanted to puke. Rin looked sad. We all clapped even Rin who just patted her leg. After dinner I went up to my room and started to pack when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. InuTaisho entered. He had a smile on his face.

" You and Rin will leave a week from today. Do not mention any of this to Sesshomaru, Rin does not know, but she will soon." He said patting my back. I nodded. He made his exit for the door.

"Sesshomaru will not be getting married." He said as he smirked closing the door behind him and leaving me confused. But he just got enga- hey… chill out in there. The pups started kicking, my back was killing me. Already the signs of a pregnant woman. I laid down in my bed on my side.

"Ouch stop! That was my rib! You guys are growing fast." I whispered. The pups continued to kick until I fell asleep.


	26. The Plan

~Mizuki~

I woke up to someone shaking and calling my name, I opened my eyes to see it was Rin. It sat up to see it was already morning, Rin smiled.

"Good morning!" she smiled.

"Good morning Rin!" I exclaimed. I looked at her arm, and frowned. How cruel could Kagura be to break a little girl's arm was beyond me. But to see Rin's bright early face made everything better. I looked at the clock it was already 8:30 I got up and threw off the sheets running into the bathroom I took a quick shower and got dressed. My first day as a maid and I'm already late as it is, but I'm pretty sure the emperor would be understanding. I looked down to flatten out the creases in my dress, it was one of those old time fashion maid dresses. I examined myself in the mirror and I had to admit, I looked cute in it. Except for the SMALL BABY BUMP! I was already growing, soon I wouldn't be able to hide it. I checked myself one last time in the floor length mirror and then left to go attend to my chores, Rin followed next to me holding my hand and skipping. I walked her down to breakfast and then took my leave to the kitchen. Ryoku had already prepared the breakfast and they were sitting on a large tray.

"Just wait for the Emperor to clap and that when you go." He said. I nodded. About a minute later I heard his clap and I rushed out with all the other servants including Amertha came out with me. I gave Inuyasha , the empress and the emperor their food, the emperor smiled and winked. I chuckled. Out the corner of my eye I could see Sesshomaru staring me down. I rushed back into the kitchen and sighed, I had a whole week to do this and then Rin and I are gone.

~Sesshomaru~

What the hell was Mizuki still doing here? I fired her from being Rin's nanny and now she was maid! I looked at my father who had a happy look on his face because Izayoi finally decided to let him eat ramen for breakfast, even if his blood pressure shot up. He stopped and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. He knew I was angry.

"Why is Mizuki working as a maid?" I asked. He ate the ramen already in his mouth and smiled.

"Because I think it will do her some good to stay here." He replied. It couldn't possibly do any good for her here. My father had a reason but even if I continued to ask he would just keep avoiding it. Rin started to pull on the sleeve of my polo shirt, I looked down to see she had spilled cereal and milk all over her because she wasn't steady with her left hand as she was with her right. I sighed and grabbed her napkin and cleaned her up.

"Rin sorry." She said. I looked into her apologetic eyes, I could see pain and sadness in her eyes. I didn't want her to feel like it was her fault. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You did nothing wrong, you simply need more practice at using your left hand." I smiled. She nodded. The rest of breakfast I helped Rin feed herself.

~Kagura~

Mizuki was back and sure enough she was going to keep a close eye on me and the girl. I needed to find a way to get rid of Rin. Once I had her out of the picture I would have Sesshomaru all to myself and then we could get married and I could take over the throne. I finished my breakfast and excused myself, I rushed to my room and ran over to the bathroom taking my purse with me. Once inside I pulled out my phone and dialed Naraku's number.

"Hello daughter…. How is everything going?" he asked.

"Not good father! The spell isn't working like it should, he's still attached to that little girl!" I growled. I heard a small chuckle on the other side.

"Do not fret daughter, I have the perfect solution to get rid of the girl." He replied. I tapped my finger nails impatiently on the counter top.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a small vile within your wallet, give it to the girl and she'll have a long peaceful sleep….." he laughed. I wanted to kill the girl not make her sleepy! I hung up the phone and dug through my purse until I found a red small vile with a bow top in my wallet. I smiled.

"Nighty nighty Rin." I whispered.

~Sesshomaru~

Today was a day I was going to spend with Rin, she was lacking attention and maybe that's why she's been hurting herself a lot. To get my affection. I sat in her room as she decorated my hair with barrettes and bows. I usually hated this kind of torture to my beautiful hair but if it was for Rin then I had no problem with it. She giggled as she stuck a pink bow on my bang, mumbling to herself how pretty I looked.

"Sesshomaru-sama is pretty!" she giggled. I sighed. Maybe I could find an alternative to this, but I wanted to make Rin happy. I felt a sharp tug on the middle of my head, Rin was prying a brush through it. I reached my hand back to feel it, my hair was knotted and tangled. Oh so badly I wanted to tell her no, but then she would hit me with her smile and her big brown eyes. Instead of trying to take the knot out she just stuck a bow right in the middle of it. I would have to make an appointment for my hairdresser later, she was always able to work miracles with hair.

My father walked in smirking at the sight of Rin doing my hair, I rolled my eyes.

"What do you need father?" I asked. Rin stopped and looked at my father and got a huge Rin on her face.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see what was all the giggling about." He said. Pinching Rin's face and making baby noises. Rin giggled.

"Rin no baby! Rin big girl!" she exclaimed. My father patted her head.

"So she is." He chuckled.

"Sesshomaru did you look over that form for the land expansion in Osaka?" my father asked. I had completely forgot about it. I stood up, giving Rin a kiss on her forehead I rushed out.

"I will be right back Rin!" I said. I didn't bother to look back because I knew Rin had a disappointing look on her face.


	27. My Deareast Rin, Where have you gone?

Kagura's POV

It was time, that that retched little girl died! I would not have her interrupt my wedding, let alone take the time away from my future son's father! I walked into the kitchen, where an old ugly short lady worked there as the cook. I walked over to her, smacking the paper that she was reading out of her hands.

"Listen here, you worthless thing, I need you to prepare me two muffins with tea, and don't keep me waiting!" I told her angrily. She instantly got up from her chair, and ran to a drawer.

After she prepared the small tray with food, I snatched it out of her hands, and walked back upstairs. I walked to the front door of that stupid girl's room, and stopped outside. I opened a little vile, and poured it into the tea. I smirked; there will be no more of this _little Rin_. I opened the door, and walked in. I saw the girl jump up from her chair she had been sitting on, and backed away from me. I shut the door loudly and turned to her.

"Listen you stupid girl, eat your snacks!" I threw the platter on the desk.

She looked at me. "Rin not hungry."

I walked over to her, grabbed a bunch of her hair and pulled her over to the desk and sat her down forcefully. She started sobbing, and I smacked the back of her head. "EAT!" I yelled at her. She picked up the small muffin, took a bite, and looked at me. "Drink the tea." I said. All of a sudden, that little brat spat the muffin at me, threw the hot tea on me, and made a break to the door.

"WENCH!" I yelled, and caught her back by her bad arm, and threw her back as hard as I can. I saw her head hit the floor and made a loud _thump_. She didn't move or open her eyes. I saw blood trickling out of her ear, and I smirked. I killed her already, that easy. I let out a laugh and walked out of her disgusting room.

Mizuki's POV

Being a servant let alone a maid was much harder than I thought! I mean, who in the world wants to sleep with about 30 pillows on their bed? Sesshomaru does apparently! So here I was in the laundry room, putting covers on all Sesshomaru's pillow. I giggled when I felt a pup kick me, and I poked my stomach back, making he or she kick me back even harder. I smirked, whoever she or he was, they were going to be a fighter! So anyways, I finally finished and stuffed all the pillows in two baskets, and carried them out to take them to Sesshomaru's room. I was passing the living room, when Kagura spoke to me.

"Where are you going with those?" She asked.

I sighed and turned to look at her. "To your room, ma'am." I replied.

She nodded and smirked. "Well, then, if you are going up there, you might want to take a plastic bag and a mop with you." She said.

I raised my eyebrow. Then it dawned on me as I smelled Rin on her hands. "You didn't…" She smirked at me even more.

I let the baskets fall out of my hands, and ran to Rin's room as fast as I could. I opened the door, and there was my little Rin lying in a pool of blood, her heart not beating, and her skin turning as white as snow.

"NOOOOOOO! RIN WAKE UP!" I ran to her, kneeling beside her picking up her limp body in my arms. I shook her, my tears wetting her pale face. "RIN! PLEASE WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I shook her more, sobbing. I couldn't see her anymore with my foggy eyes. I buried my face in her chest crying, how could she do this! How did she have the nerve to kill a small child! I stood with Rin in my hands, and ran to the Emperor's study.

"INUTAISHO!" I screamed through the closed door.

Instantly he opened it, and his face fell when he saw Rin's limp body in my arms.

"She did it! She killed her already! Apparently it wasn't enough to Sesshomaru that she had broken her arm! He waited for HER TO KILL HER!" I screamed through my sobs and tears.

"Mizuki! Calm down!" He said, and pulled me into a hug, as I was still hugging Rin close to me. I buried my face into his chest, crying my eyes out. If I was corrected, I heard him sobbing to into my head.

"SOMEBODY, COME NOW! CALL THE DOCTOR!" He screamed. I couldn't help but let out another scream into his chest, knowing the doctor could do nothing about her now. I opened my eyes, forgetting about my sadness. All that was filling me now was pure anger and hatred for that woman! I gave Rin to the Emperor, and turned around. He grabbed me by my arm, and I turned and look at him.

"Mizuki, it's not worth it. You kill her; my son will kill you along with our heirs to the throne." He said.

I pulled my arm angrily out of his hold. "I will not stand by just to watch this woman destroy my life along with my children! If she had time to kill Rin, she will have time to kill me as well!" I said.

I knew he was about to say something, but the doctor had appeared behind him, and snatched Rin out of his arms to inspect her. I turned around and went in search for Kagura. I found her, with a crying Sesshomaru sitting beside her. So, she had planned this. The moment she killed Rin, she called The Prince to tell him. She looked up at me and smirked. I smirked to her back.

"I will make your life a living hell for this!" I yelled at her. She and the Prince looked at me.

"Oh yea, Kagura. Guess what, you know my secret, and I will just keep taking and taking and taking AND TAKING money from you until have no more left, both of you! I will do that, and you bet your ass I will the moment they come!" I screamed at her.

Apparently, The Prince was so heart broken, he didn't want to hear us bicker, so he left instead. Kagura threw daggers at me.

"I will kill you too the before they are even born!" She threatened me.

"Trust me Kagura, because of what you have done; The Prince will not marry you! Let alone he will not have you live here anymore!" I yelled at her.

"He will marry me! That spell is-"

"It doesn't matter if he was under a spell! He still loved Rin with all of his heart, and the moment you killed Rin, you killed him too!" I said.

"Just because you slept with him one night, does not mean you know him at all!" She yelled at me.

I closed my eyes, and resisted the urge to kill her. The Emperor was right; I will just keep my mouth shut, and let her be. Tears escaped my eyes, and I opened them, looking at Kagura. "I will do nothing, but simply stay away from you. I hope…you go to hell for what you have done." I said, and left her there standing like an idiot.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with people mourning over Rin. The whole day, I didn't feel a single kick from my pups. It was either that, or I was so sad I didn't pay attention to them anymore. Kagura had left back home, The Prince telling her that he was not going to marry her for what had happened to Rin. The doctor gave a diagnose that Rin had fallen or tripped, and had hit her head on the wooden floor. Lies, I wanted to scream that Kagura had killed her, but the Emperor put his hand my shoulder, sitting me back down. None of us dinner, but there we still were, just picking at our foods. After everyone had gone to bed, I could still hear The Prince sobbing slightly. I couldn't help it anymore. He needed much more comfort than I did. I stood from my bed, and walked over to his room. I opened his door softly, and saw him sitting on his bed, hunched over. I walked over to him, and sat beside him.

"Prince…it will be OK. Rin is in a much…-"I let out a sob sigh, as I couldn't contain myself anymore, "She is in a much better place." I finished, wiping tears away from eyes.

"How could I not see…my Rin changing, and not once did I pay attention to her." He said, still sobbing. When he gave a rather large sob, I felt my pups kick me. I smiled sadly.

"Don't blame yourself, your Highness. Things happen at the most unexpected times." I said.

"Not to her. She was still so young; she had a whole life ahead of her!" He said angrily, giving a punch to the bed. The pups jumped in my stomach, and then they stayed still. Sesshomaru had lost control, has he cried uncontrollably in his hands. I couldn't help but cry silently with him too. I pulled him into a hug, with him burring his face in my chest, and wrapping his arms around my waist. Not one of my pups moved at all. Could they also feel the sadness that we were feeling?

"Mizuki, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you protect her!" He said angrily into my chest.

I let out a sob. "You pulled me away from her, Prince! You fired me from being her Nanny! That's why I couldn't tell you a thing! Not to mention that you were busy with Kagura!" I said.

"I should have listened to you that night…when you told me to wait until Rin was older." He said, tightening his hold on my waist, sobbing. I couldn't blame him, as I wanted to the same thing, but he needn't more comfort right now. After a while like that, he tried himself out, and lay down to sleep. He pulled me down with me, hugging me close.

"Please don't leave. You have Rin's scent on you…please don't leave." He whispered.

A tear escaped my eye. He missed her so much more than anyone else. "I won't…" I whispered. I was closing my eyes to sleep, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt a pup kick me slightly, and Sesshomaru noticed it.

"Did something just kick me from inside your stomach, Mizuki?" He asked.

"Yes, I have eaten all day, just but the bits of dinner today. My guts are rolling around with hunger." I lied.

"Do you want to go eat something?" He offered.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "No, I'm too tired already. Not to mention that if I go down there...it will…remind me of Rin." I said, tears escaping me.

We said nothing more that night, as both of us feel into a sleep, trying to forget to what had happened to our Dear Little Princess Rin.


	28. Life Along with Another Death

Mizuki POV

I woke up with The Prince's arm still around me. I craned my head back to look at the time, which read 8:30. Wasn't The Prince supposed to go to work today? He was, but I saw sure Rin's death had left him…empty just like me. I would have stayed in bed with him, if it wasn't for my pups kicking like crazy. I wiggled out of Sesshomaru's arm and sat up. I stretched and sighed. I felt so…so strange not hearing Rin's laughter, pitter patter feet running, or her giggling in her room. I sighed, I missed her so much already, I thought as tears starting pouring out of my eyes. I heard a moan behind me, and I turned to look at The Prince who had opened his eyes, but were in slits.

"…It wasn't a dream, was it?" He asked sadly.

"No." I whispered. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and sighed.

"Can you plan Rin's funeral? I can't stand to do it myself." He asked softly, turning over on his other side, away from me.

"You were her father, Prince, you should plan her funeral." I replied.

"No…she seemed to love you more lately than me." He said. _I wonder why_, I thought.

All of a sudden, he flipped on his back quickly, startling me and the pups. Then I heard what he heard, as high heels came running this way, clicking all the way. The door burst open, and Kagura stepped in. First she was crying, but anger replaced her tears as soon as she saw me.

"I leave for one day, and you decide to sleep with your maid again!" She screeched.

I sighed. "We did not sleep together again! Can you smell anything?" I said angrily to her.

She shifted from foot to foot, turning her head and smelling around. She leaned on the door way and looked at me. "No…but I do smell rotten fish, which must be you as I can see." She replied.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" The Prince said behind me, sitting up.

"Darling, I came back because I love you and I want to marry you! Just because the girl died-"

"She was not a _girl_, she was my Daughter!" Sesshomaru yelled at her angrily.

I scooted a little away from him, as Kagura gasped and took a step back.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru, but we could have children of our own! A little girl of ours could replace Rin!"

"**No one else can replace my Rin!**" Sesshomaru and I replied to her in unison. We looked at each other for a moment, and I dropped my gaze down after a while.

"My Rin was one of a kind, and no one else could replace her, not even one of my own daughters! I will not marry you, Kagura; I have lost something very dear to me, something that no one can replace. If I do marry someone, that will be Mizuki, as she was the only one who was close and loved my Rin as much as I did. I wish you to leave me Kagura for a time." He said, and lay down back on his other side, facing away from us.

Kagura let out a small angry squeak, stomped her heeled foot on the ground, and turned around running away. I sighed and looked at my folded hands on my lap. It sure was going to be hard to live around The Prince who just lost his Daughter. I stood up and walked out of his room, shutting the door behind me softly. I walked over to my room, took a shower, dressed, and walked down to living room. I spotted a grumpy Inuyasha watching T.V., and with a sad Ryoku on his side. Inuyasha was the first who spotted me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me. How did I feel? I felt sad, torn apart, angry, and tearful. It was not just me I noticed, as the whole Palace seemed so quiet and sad without the life of Rin running around here. I sighed.

"Awful, just plainly awful." I said.

"I know what you are feeling. I loved Rin as my little sister, feeding her and making her food from when she was a baby. Now that she's gone, everything feels so…empty without her." Ryoku said sadly.

I nodded, as tears escaped my eyes again. I sniffed a little and looked at them. "Do you guys have any idea where Rin's body might be?" I asked softly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, I heard they are keeping her body down in the freezing basement they made for her…" He said.

I nodded and without saying another word, I left down there. At first I tried to look for the basement myself, but got tired of getting lost constantly. I found a maid cleaning a window, and asked for directions which she so kindly gave me. I walked down the long stairway, and into a cold and dark hallway. I looked ahead, and sure enough there was a metal door…but why was it opened? I saw a flash or red cloth just instantly fly across the opening. _Kagura_! It wasn't enough to her that she had killed her already, and still she is abusing her when she is dead! I ran down the long hallway, and into the cold and dark room.

I gasped at the scene. Kagura was standing beside where Rin's body rested, and a small girl with white hair around Rin's age was standing beside Kagura. The little girl who had pitched and dark black eyes and white hair, was holding a mirror where I saw Rin's soul just floating above her own body. Kagura spotted me, and smirked.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at her.

"I _need _The Prince to marry me! If this little brat must be alive to do so, then I will bring her disgusting soul back!" She replied.

A part of me was jumping with joy, while my other part was blazing angry. I said nothing though, to see if it was true. I wanted to hold Rin in my arms again, and if this was the only way, then I will do nothing to stop her. Sure enough, after I saw Rin's soul go into her own body, Rin let out a reviled sigh. Her breath turned into smoke in the air, as she was in this basement freezer. Her naturally light brown skin came back, and her heart was beating as strong as it should. I smiled happily, as tears of joy escaped my eyes.

"Rin…your back!" I said quietly to myself. Rin was still sleeping though, but I didn't care as I knew she was alive again!

Soon enough though, my anger bubbled up to the surface as Kagura snatched her off the stone bed, and slung her over her shoulder as if Rin was just a bag of nothing. I growled, but Kagura smirked. I spread my arms in-front of me, and growled at Kagura more angrily.

"Hand…her…over…to…me…" I said growling.

Kagura let out a laugh. "As if, so then you can go tell everyone on what you have seen? I don't think so!" She said, slowly walking towards me, but I walked more over to my other side; afraid on what she might do to me or my pups.

"I won't tell anyone! Just hand her over to me!" I said, still walking over to my side.

"You see, Mizuki, I figured out that Sesshomaru might miss this brat, but he will surely not miss you!" She said, and stopped walking.

I stopped walking, and looked at her from the other side of the table. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She smirked, and then I saw it behind her. She had tricked me! She was now standing with the exit behind her, while I was going to be trapped inside of this freezer! I jumped over the table, but she quickly got out and slammed the metal door shut, locking it. I punched and slapped the metal door with my hands, screaming.

"Kagura let me out!" I yelled.

I heard her laugh, and looked at her through the small window. I saw her arm extend to a thermostat, and she bumped up the cold handle. NO!

"Kagura, don't do this! I have babies; you can't kill innocent children who have not even been born yet!" I screamed at her.

"The more reason to kill you Mizuki; if those disgusting babies weren't from The Prince, I might've let you live!" She yelled at me.

"KAGURA!" I yelled at her with all my strength, but she just laughed and ran away with Rin over her shoulder and the little girl beside her.

"**KAGURAAAAAAAA**!" I screamed even louder, and fell to my knees crying.

I felt the cold rising already, and my body was shivering like mad. My breathes came out as smoke in the air, and my tears froze before they hit the flooring, shattering into pieces. I growled; I was _not_ going to die like this, let alone with my pups! I stood up, and tried to melt the door with my acid poison, but the metal was too thick! Clawing wouldn't do anything, and yelling and screaming either. I sat down with my back against the melted metal door. If the Emperor said that my pups could feel their father, maybe The Prince can feel that they are in danger along me. The temperature rose, and I was shaking worse than earthquake. I huddled together with my arms, hoping for some kind of warmth. Nothing…_Please, someone come and save me!_

Sesshomaru's POV

I threw my shaver against the wall, breaking it into pieces. I sighed, and looked down into the running sink. _Rin… _I just couldn't go on with this day. I heard Kagura screaming my name, and I sighed even more annoyed. What was she still doing here? I turned and walked outside to my room, when she entered with a Rin breathing in her arms. I rushed over to her and snatched Rin's out of her arms. Rin… she was alive and breathing! She moaned and looked at me, as I brushed her hair back.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Shhh, you're alright. Daddy's here." I said, and sat on the bed.

I knew I was smiling, as Rin smiled too, and cuddled closer into my neck. I sighed reviled. Even as happy as I was, something was still not right. I felt it, deep in my bones and my soul. I looked at Kagura, who was smiling at me. In some way though, I don't trust her anymore with Rin. The moment I see Mizuki, I will hire her again to protect my Rin from any danger.

"Could we have a moment, Kagura?" I said.

Kagura nodded and left. I looked at my Rin to talk to her, but she was fast asleep. I smiled, and laid her down on my bed, where she belonged. I covered her with my covers, as her skin was as cold as ice. I smiled, and was about to lie beside her when I saw three white puppies sitting on my doorway. I sat up instantly, and looked at them. Dogs, who had let dogs into my Palace! I stood up, ready to kick them out when one grabbed my most expensive gold watch from the table, and the trio ran away. I growled and chased after them.

I was a dog, but a dog demon. Not one of those strays that are disgusting. This is the reason why I refused to buy Rin a pet dog! I chased them down into the basement and down the stair way into the Freezer Basement. I looked up ahead, only to see the dogs gone, and my watch on the stone floor beside the door. I growled angrily and walked to my watch and picked it up. The moment I bended down, smoke was coming out from underneath the door. I looked at the thermostat which read below freezing point. That was odd; my father would have never done that.

"Please…help me…" I heard a raspy voice on the other side of the doorway. It wasn't 'a' raspy voice; it was Mizuki's raspy voice! I instantly unlocked the door, but it wouldn't open. The door was fused together with the cold.

"Mizuki, back away from the door." I said.

Mizuki's POV

Sesshomaru! How did he know I was here! I wasted no time as I tried to crawl away from the door. My whole body was numb, along with my hands that had turned purple. I let myself fall on the floor, far away from the metal door. Instantly, the metal door was banging loudly, and I knew Sesshomaru was ramming it. That damn door had become fused with the wall…I couldn't keep my head held high, so I laid down on the floor. I sighed tiredly, as I felt my left over energy leave me. Finally, with one hard ram, Sesshomaru busted in.

"Prince…" Was all I said as my mouth was numb as-well.

He came over to me, and picked me up bridal style. I just laid there in his arms like stick, as my body was so stiff from the cold. I sighed relived as I buried my face in his warm chest, and let my eyes close themselves.


	29. Surprise!

~Sesshomaru~

After saving Mizuki from the freezer I took her back to my room to rest. Opening the door to my room, I saw Rin still asleep, her thumb in her mouth as she did so. I smiled to myself, she was back with me again. Mizuki shifted in my arms slightly. I laid her down on the bed next to Rin and placed her under the covers to get warm. After making sure she was comfortable I placed all my attention back on Rin who was still playing with the dogs.

"Puppies! Puppies!" she sanged hugging the dogs closed. She would have to take a bath later to get rid of the stench. But I was glad to have Rin back again, I would make sure this would never happen again. I looked over my shoulder at Rin. Never again….

~Kagura~

I had to make sure the Prince married me and not that stupid slut of a nanny! After that failed attempt to keep Sesshomaru all to myself after killing Rin, I was running out of ideas. That nanny pregnant with his children, who did she think she was? They wouldn't even be full fledge demons. But how could I make this work? I needed to place a stronger spell on him, to forget about Mizuki and Rin. I sighed as I sat down in the living room of the palace. The emperor and empress walked in arm in arm, the empress her eyes red from crying as the emperor was trying to comfort her. Pathetic even the emperor was mourning over a stupid human girl.

"Lady Kagura." The empress greeted taking a seat on the love seat across from me. I stood and bowed. "Did you come to pay your respects?" she asked. I nodded. Bullshit like I cared about what happened to that stupid brat. They still don't know who did it though. I smirked to myself.

"Your majesties, I guess you haven't been told. Rin has been revived, I was completely hurt when Rin died. I saw her as my own daughter. I loved her so I found a potion to bring her back again." I said. The empress's face lightened up, she was soon up and running I guess to Sesshomaru's room. The emperor glared at me. I smiled.

"Lady Kagura, if you dare harm anyone in this palace again I shall have you arrested for treason and executed." He smirked at me. " You must take us for fools…" he laughed as he made his exit out of the room. Did he know what I did? I gulped. I had to play this safe if I wanted to live, but being nice to Rin was still out of the question.

~InuTaisho~

Kagura must have taken us for fools! I certainly saw past her little game she was playing, but I would not tell Sesshomaru for he would go after her and rip her to shreds. If though I wanted to myself. After leaving Kagura dumbfounded I proceeded to Sesshomaru's room. I knocked on the door before entering, just as Kagura had said. Rin was alive and awake, Izayoi was sitting in a chair on Rin's side of the bed as well as Sesshomaru who had her in his arms. She was smiling, I walked in to view my granddaughter.

"Inupapa!" she exclaimed as she jumped into my arms. I felt her face touch my face, it was still cold from the freezer. I gave her back to Sesshomaru whom he hugged her closely to his chest. I looked over at Mizuki she was sleeping, I rested my hand on her forehead. She was cold as well, I didn't ask Sesshomaru what had happened. I just simply took a guess, Kagura had locked her in the freezer after reviving Rin. I laid my head on her stomach, I could hear three heartbeats. I sighed in relief. The pups were okay, I looked up to see Sesshomaru,Rin and Izayoi looking at me. I smiled.

"She'll be fine." I smiled. Rin smiled and clapped her hands. Sesshomaru cuddled her close again, Rin making an 'aw' sound.

"Sesshomaru-sama is squishing Rin!" Rin yelled. We all chuckled as Sesshomaru sat her down on the bed. She then jumped off the bed and ran into her room closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru followed I could sense he was uneasy about leaving her alone, afraid to lose her.

~sesshomaru~

Rin ran into her room, I followed her. I didn't want to let her out of my sight anymore, I was not going to lose her again. I opened double doors that led to her room she was laying on her bed hugging her bunny. Tears running out of her eyes. My heart raced afraid she might be unhappy like she was before she died.

"My mommy… daddy…" she mumbled. The bunny was the only thing she had left to remember her parents by, but why was she thinking of them at this time… unless. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge and laid my hand on her back.

"Rin… did you see your mother and father?" I asked. She nodded crying harder into the stuff animal. Rin has no memories of her parents, since they died after she was born. Rin sat up and jumped into my arms.

"They told Rin to tell Sesshomaru-sama thank you for taking care of their little girl." She cried into my shirt. I couldn't help but smile, not only were her parents looking down on me they were looking down on me as well. I wrapped my arms around Rin holding her close.

"Rin?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Do not call me Sesshomaru-sama anymore…" I said. She looked up at me with her larger brown eyes.

"Then what should Rin call you?" she asked. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Father." I whispered.

~Mizuki~

I woke up to see that I was laying in Sesshomaru's bed, after replaying everything that had happened in my head, I wanted to kill Kagura more than anything. I sat up and looked around nobody was in here, I saw that the doors to Rin's room was open and the emperor and empress were standing their watching. I stood up feeling a little dizzy I continued to make my way to the door. I peaked in and saw Sesshomaru and Rin in an embrace. I could smell her tears, the emperor saw me out the corner of his eye and motioned me in. I creeped in not trying to disrupt the moment between Rin and the prince. When Rin finally noticed me she ran and stood on a chair so which only made her as tall as the bottom part of my boobs. She embraced me in a hug laying her head on my stomach, I could feel the pups start kicking. I sighed in relief they're alive. Rin stopped hugging me and moved her hand up to her cheek then to my stomach.

"Your stomach just kicked Rin!" she laughed. I laughed hesitantly too, taking a glance over to where the emperor had been standing but he was already gone along with the empress. Much help he was, Sesshomaru stood and walked over to us. Rin laid her head back on my stomach, as she giggled. I could feel the pups kicking more rapidly as my heart beat increased. " It did it again! Oooo… I hear something beating real fast, it's a bunch of them!" she squealed. "Sess—I mean daddy come hear this!" she said.

"Uh no! I'm really hungry that's all Rin, how about we go get something to eat!" I replied. I turned to walk to the door, but I felt a hand pull me back. Sesshomaru looked at me before crouching down and placing his ear against my stomach. He stayed there for about a minute, as I was praying that the pups wouldn't kick. But one of them decided to be naughty and they started to kick even more. They recognized him. He stood and looked down at me. I gulped and held back the urge to faint.

"Mizuki… are you pregnant?" he asked. I feel my whole body go numb, I felt if I told him any answer wouldn't satisfy him. I shook my head.

"No." I replied. He narrowed his eyes, and laid his hand back on my stomach. The pups started to kick hard, one even kicked my ribs so hard I had to wince. His eyes widened.

"You are….who's are they!?" he asked.

"Yours…"I whispered.


	30. Everyone Has a True Love

Mizuki's POV

"Yours…" I whispered.

He didn't move or was even breathing from what I can see. Rin was standing beside him, laughing happily. "Rin will be big sister!" Rin said happily.

"Rin…go find Inupapa. Mizuki and I need to talk." Sesshomaru said, neither mad nor happy. He just had a monotone voice. "OK!" Rin said, and ran out, closing the door behind her. I looked back at Sesshomaru, who still had a stoic face.

"Surprise…" I said, extending my arms to the side.

"Since when did you know?" He asked me.

"That night when you came back from the bar with Kagura; when you let me hit the floor, I felt a small kick and went to the doctors." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said, his voice getting angrier.

"Would you have listened? You were too busy with Kagura, and plus, I was afraid you were going to ask me to abort them…" I said sadly.

He sighed, and covered his eyes with one hand. He turned around and walked to window and looked out of it. "Tell me, Mizuki, all the secrets you have hidden from me this moment." He told me angrily.

I sighed. "Err; for one thing, the babies won't be half demons, if that makes you happy." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not looking at me.

"I'm also a…demon…Dog Demon to be precise." I said.

He turned and looked at me. "The reason is because I'm just lower class; I won't transform into a big gigantic dog like you, just a slightly bigger wolf form." I explained.

"That would at least explain why you are having triplets. Anything else, Mizuki?" He said, turning back his attention to the window.

"Yes, in fact, Kagura killed Rin and tried to kill me too, while carrying your children!" I half yelled at him angrily.

This got him really angry, as he turned to look at me with blazing red eyes. Apparently the spell was not off of him yet! "Don't you dare blame this situation on Kagura!" He yelled at me.

Alright, what has to happen again so this man could see what that woman is doing to him! Will Rin have to die again, so he will just see what is happening? I don't think so! I was going to make this man believe me one way or another, but I will not let Rin be abused again and killed! "Don't believe me, follow me!" I said to him, and ran down to the living room. I could his steps behind me, and I was glad he followed me. Once I got in the living room, there was the Emperor, Empress, Rin, and Kagura sitting on couches. Perfect, I thought as I ran into the middle of the living room, and turned around to face an angry Prince.

I pointed my index finger to Kagura, "_**SHE**_ abused and killed Rin, along with trying to kill me! _**SHE**_ threatened me to kill me if I ever told you about being pregnant with your children! _**SHE**_ has you under a spell where you can just love her and her and her! _**SHE**_ doesn't love you, but just loves your wealth along with your kingdom! _**AND I**_ will be the one to kill her right this moment if you choose to be with her again!" I yelled everything angrily at him, and took a deep breathe to breathe again.

The Empress was in total shock, but the Emperor seemed pleased that I had finally told The Prince the truth. Rin was happy as well, but Kagura was as angry as a bull, or even worse. Kagura stood up instantly, snatched Rin and hugged her. At least that's what it seemed like. The Emperor saw what I saw; Kagura twisting Rin's good arm behind her back, threatening her again.

"Bitch, hope this teaches you a lesson to never touch my little girl again!" I yelled, jumped high in the air, and gave her a good somersault kick in the face that sent her flying backwards over the couch. She did about four good somersaults in the air, and landed on her stomach with a grunt, holding her face. Rin stood up instantly.

"Daddy, Kagura killed Rin!" She said, "And hit me and pinches me and broke my arm! I don't like her daddy, I like Mizuki! Mizuki will be Rin's mommy, not Kagura!" She said, and ran over to hug me. I hugged her back, and sighed relived that finally the truth was going out to The Prince. Kagura stood up holding her bloody face. I knew I had broken her nose for good, up to the point where will have no nose at all! Sesshomaru walked right passed me though, and stood beside Kagura.

"I love Kagura, and I know she will do nothing to hurt my Rin! Mizuki, you are pathetic for telling my Rin to tell me lies!" He told me angrily.

I gasped. "After all that we told you, you don't believe me or Rin?" I said. "Well, that's just fine!" I said, and flung Rin to the Emperor's arms who caught her. Rin giggled. "C'mon Kagura, I'll fight you and force you to tell me how to undo the spell, and kill you slowly afterwards!" I said, getting into fight position. Sesshomaru stood in front of her, protecting her. I scoffed, and was about to lounge at Sesshomaru when the front door opened.

"Mizuki?" It was Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, can't I pass to see my girlfriend? And have you been eating a lot, you look fat." He said.

I growled. "NO I'M NOT FAT! I'm pregnant with this stupid dog's pups!" I said, pointing to The Prince.

"WOAH, you know we can't go-"

"Don't worry; I didn't want to be with you in the first place!" I yelled at him. Then I noticed something, something that will fix this situation for good. Kagura was eyeing Hiroshi.

"Kagura, do you like Hiroshi?" I asked her calmly.

She looked at me, and was about to reply when I interrupted her. "You know, in just about a short time, Hirsohi is going to become a big rock star or something like that." I said.

"A famous singer! My father owns the largest Record Company in the whole Japan!" He corrected me angrily and offended. Kagura's eyes popped out, and she walked closer to him, still holding her nose.

"Really? You know, I have an amazing voice! We can…sing some time together!" She said.

Boo yah! She's hitting it off with Hiroshi, and Sesshomaru will be all mines! Why did I just say that? Anyhow, even Hirsohi seemed to like her, even with a broken nose. The Prince shook his head slightly, and that's when I saw light blue sparkling dust burst from his head. So Kagura had to fall in love with someone else for the spell to wear off! I just wanted to do a booty shake dance right here right now of how happy I was.

"That will be amazing, but aren't you engaged to The Prince?" Hiroshi asked, looking at her finger.

"Oh, this silly thing," she said, ripped off the ring and tossed it to Sesshomaru, "not anymore! Now, where should we go?" She said.

Hiroshi laughed. "I think the hospital first since Mizuki busted your nose!" He said, and Kagura laughed. "Of course!" She said, and both linked arms and walked out. Who knew a woman that awful like her could find true love? I ran over to the door, and slammed it shut happily.

"YAY! She's gone!" I said, shooting my hands up in the air. Rin, The Emperor and I laughed happily.

"I cannot believe she had me under a spell." Sesshomaru said, looking at the ring in his palm. His father walked over to him, and gave him a good slap on his back.

"Don't worry son! It happens to everyone! No one will find their true love the first time!" The Emperor said.

While they talked, Rin ran over to me and hugged me happily. I hugged her back, picked her up and threw into the air. She laughed when I caught her and spun us both. I carried her over to the couch, and we sat and turned on the T.V. We happily watched cartoons while the Emperor, Empress, and Sesshomaru talked. They didn't seem like they were arguing, more like discussing something. I shrugged, what did it matter to me? I was simply here to be Rin's Nanny, and give birth to the Prince's sons or daughters. After a while, Sesshomaru nodded and walked out to go somewhere I'm guessing, and the Emperor and Empress left to their room. But before the Emperor left, I saw him wink to me. Oh no, what's going to happen now? The whole afternoon, I didn't spot The Prince anywhere. I wonder where he left.

Sesshomaru's POV

"No, the blue one!" I said angrily to the man.

"Are you sure, a white and pure one will be amazing for her!" The man replied.

"No, the blue one, and shape it into a Crescent Moon." I said.

The man nodded and told me to come back three hours later, which I did. "Is it ready?" I asked.

The man nodded. "Yes, here it is!" He said, and showed me. I nodded satisfied, and paid the man and left with…

Mizuki's POV

At dinner, The Prince had shown himself, and didn't complain that Rin sat was sitting beside me. Something strange popped at me though. Sesshomaru would at least make small talk with his father, but nothing came out. I shrugged and forgot about it, as I had a roasted chicken in front of me, and my pups were kicking me, telling me to eat it already, which I gladly did. Inuyasha was not at dinner as his father lifted up his punishment, and allowed him to go with his friends. After dinner was over, I put Rin to bed, which she quickly fell asleep. I sighed happily, and covered her with her blankets so she wouldn't be cold.

"Mizuki?" I heard The Prince say.

I looked behind me and he was leaning on the door frame.

"Yes, Your Highness?" I replied.

"Come with me." He said. I nodded, and gave Rin a quick kiss on the forehead, and stood up. I walked over to him, and he took my hand which took me by surprise. He led me outside, and into the garden.

"What are you going to name them?" He asked me out of the blue.

I thought for a second, looking up at the stars. "Well…I'm having one girl and two boys." I said.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

"I went to the doctors again in a secret, and they told me I was having one girl and two boys. I want to name the girl, while you can name the boys if you want." I explained.

"What are you going to name our little girl?" He said, looking at me.

"I thought of Hisoka, which means a secret." I said, laughing quietly. Sesshomaru chuckled as well.

"Well, I want our first boy to be Tsukiya, which means moon." He said. I smiled, I actually liked that name. Then I felt a hard kick, and I laughed.

"I want our second boy to be named Takeshi, which means warrior and fierce." I said.

The he stopped us, where a big tall tree was and a pond underneath it. The moon shone brightly down on us, as I saw him kneel on one knee. I gasped, was he about to do what I was thinking! It was, as he opened a black box, contain a ring with the huge diamonds embed on the sides, and a very beautiful blue gem in the shape of a Crescent Moon.

"Mizuki Kioni, will you marry me?" He asked.

I was in total shock that I didn't know what to say. He raised an eyebrow, and rested the side of his head on my stomach. "What do you think kids, should your mother marry me?" He asked. Quickly, I presume that Takeshi, kicked as hard as could, knocking Sesshomaru on his bum. I laughed and threw myself on top of Sesshomaru, kissing him.

I pulled back a little, "I will…" I said smiling.


	31. Somebody Important

~Sesshomaru~

Mizuki agreed to marry me and the next day I broke the news to my family. Leading Mizuki down to the dining hall my hand in her hand, we stood while everyone else took a seat and began to eat.

"Well son aren't you going to have a seat?" father asked. I smiled, and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"We have an announcement, Mizuki and I are getting married." Everyone stopped eating, Rin screamed in excitement as she stood up and ran over to hug Mizuki and I, but as she did she started to cry.

"Rin finally gets the mommy and daddy that she's always wanted." She whispered, hugging my leg tighter. I bent down to meet her brown teary eyes, and brought her into an embrace. Mizuki soon joined us as well.

"Yes Rin." It was quiet for a minute. My father breaking the silence.

"Well as much as I hate to break family bonding, I think we should all sit down and eat. Besides I'm pretty sure Mizuki is starving." He laughed. I looked at Mizuki who's face was turning red with embarrassment as she held her stomach. We all took our seats and began to eat, Mizuki was eating like she had never had food before. Rin had laid her head on Mizuki's stomach listening to the pups eat.

"Sesshomaru-sama they like it!" she giggled.

"Who likes what Rin?" Izayoi asked in confusion. I chuckled to myself.

"We're having pups." I replied. Izayoi's face lightened up, she had a huge smile on her face. She stood up and ran over to Mizuki who had stuck a whole bunch of bacon in her mouth. Grabbing her hand she pulled her up and hugged her.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" screamed in excitement. I looked at my father who had his head resting on the palm of his hand smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Took you long enough." He replied.

"Did you know!?" I asked. He nodded.

"She came into my study one day and we talked." He said. Izayoi stopped jumping up and down and looked over at her husband. She placed her hands on her hips.

"You knew and didn't tell me!?" she huffed. He shrugged.

"My love your not so good at keeping secrets." He stuttered. She pouted.

After breakfast Izayoi took Mizuki to start planning for the wedding, while Rin went to go bother Jaken I went with my father to his study.

"So Sesshomaru are you excited?" he asked. I looked at him, I would never get excited over something so petty as a wedding. He chuckled and patted my back. We entered his study, I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk while he stood and looked out the window.

"I hope now your satisfied Sesshomaru." He said.

"Yes, I am." I replied, walking over to where he was standing staring out the window. I looked out as well watching as the servants did their usual duties taking care of everything. I was satisfied with everything, I had Mizuki, Rin, and my unborn children. I was happy.

~Jaken~

"Argh! Stop that you stupid girl!" I shouted chasing after Rin who had been throwing flower petals on me. She giggled and ran off behind a tree.

"Stop being so mean master Jaken!" she said skipping around me. This girl was irritating, she had been better off dead! But mi'lord wouldn't be the same if she had stayed dead. I sighed. Rin tripped over a crack falling over she landed on me getting my nice green velvet suit covered in dirt. She her purple dress stayed clean.

"AS SOON AS THOSE PUPS ARE BORN! YOU ARE GOING TO BE GONE!" I laughed. Rin looked at me her eyes filled with tears.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE MASTER JAKEN! DADDY LIKES RIN!" she protested.

"Daddy? Fool! Lord Sesshomaru isn't your father! Remember your just a human orphan who is a nobody!" I yelled. I knew I shouldn't have said what I said because Sesshomaru-sama would soon find out and I would soon face his deathly wrath. Rin started to cry, her face turning red from tears. She got up and ran inside.

~Rin~

Maybe Master Jaken is right…. Rin is just a stupid human girl, a nobody. As soon as the babies come he'll just get rid of me. I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my dress. I ran down another hallway until I bumped into something hard. Looking up it was Sesshomaru-sama and Inupapa. I quickly put my head down trying to hide my tears but Sesshomaru-sama lifted my chin and looked me in my eyes.

"Rin why are you crying?" he asked. I covered my face and shook my head. I felt his pry my hands away from my face. I fought back but he managed to hold my arms down on the side of my body. "Rin…"

"Nothing." I said trying to break away but his hold was tight. Inupapa crouched down next to me and stroked my hair.

"Rin, did Jaken say something mean to you." He asked. I nodded.

"But it was true…" I whispered.

"What did he say?" Sesshomaru-sama asked.

"He said Rin was a nobody…" I cried. Sesshomaru-sama stood and walked past me. Inupapa picked me up and patted my back.

"Rin you are a somebody."

~Sesshomaru~

Jaken was going to get it, how dare he put something like that inside of Rin's head. I should put my thoughts into his head. I cracked my knuckles. As I walked out into the garden I looked around, my eyes catching sight of something green from behind a tree. I smirked.

"Jaken…" I called. He peeked from behind the tree before running over to me bowing apologetically.

"Please forgive me sire! I didn't mean it!" he said. I looked down at the pathetic imp, his presence digusted me. I grabbed his collar and lifted him up to meet my eyes.

"Look here you little disgusting piece of shit, if you ever disrespect Princess Rin again I will make sure you pay for every word you say. You will respect her! She is your authority!" I growled. He cowarded in fear. I dropped him as he tumbled on the ground. "Jaken… wait." I called. He looked up at me.

"Y..Yes mi'lord?" I raised my fist and brought it down as hard as I could on his head, knocking him unconscious. I then turned around and made my way back to Rin who was now in her room with my father playing makeup. Sadly my father was the makeup doll, he was sitting in one of Rin's small chairs his hair full of braids and his face covered with make up. I couldn't help but chuckle. Father shot me a glare and then relaxed his face.

"Stick out you lips!" Rin ordered. He did has she requested, Rin put some bright red lip stick on.

"Rin… how would you like to work on Sesshomaru for a while. He needs it more than me." Father said. I tightened my jaw. Rin turned and examined me up and down. She nodded.

"Yes he does! Come on Daddy, your look really bad!" she giggled. I rolled my eyes. How was I ever going to get out of this one?

*****I ran out of ideas!**** *** Please pm any ideas that you might have! All welcome!****


	32. I Hate You

**** Mature Content!****

Mizuki's POV

I truly never felt like the happiest woman ever! I mean, I will marry a Prince, have 4 sweet little children, and I will be a Queen! I sighed, and rubbed my stomach happily, feeling my pups kick. I giggled and stood up from my bed, and went in search for Sesshomaru. I knocked on his Room Study door, and entered. He was at the table, writing on some papers. I walked over to him and sat on chair, and rolled over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Fixing some letters for the council." He replied at me, not even looking up.

"Mmhm, how are you feeling…about the Kagura thing." I asked.

He sighed, and set his pen down. "You want to know the truth, Mizuki?" He said, looking at me.

I nodded my head, and head turned to look at something else. "I don't know if it was truly her spell…but I think I was truly in love with her." He said.

My heart sank, thinking all this time that he actually liked me. How was I so stupid! I let myself get carried away by this Prince, only to let him drop my heart to the floor. I leaned back on the chair, and spun myself, saying nothing. He looked at me.

"Mizuki, I'm sure we can make this work for our pups."

That's it! I blew a fuse! I stood up, and the chair rolled away. "You just wanted to get married with me because of the pups!" I screamed at him.

"I will not have a family with their mother or father not being there." He replied calmly.

How could he be so calm with this! "I will also not have family where my husband will not truly love me!" I yelled back. He stood up. "How can you blame when it wasn't my fault that I fell in love with her!" He growled at me.

"You fell in love with a woman who abused and killed Rin! Along with trying to kill me! She is a horrible woman Sesshomaru!" I yelled in his face. I didn't even notice that I was crying, until Sesshomaru wiped a tear away from my cheek. I swatted his hand away angrily, and crossed my arms over my chest, sniffing.

"I want to get my own place, Sesshomaru." I said.

His furrowed his eyebrows. "We will get married-"

"I will not get married to a man who doesn't love me! We will make this work separately, but I will not marry you." I said, wiping tears away from eyes angrily.

"Mizuki, you are being childish!" He said.

"No, you are! You can't make up your mind on who you love, just like a child who can't choose to buy two toys they like! And this case, I am being the toy that you just left there on the floor, and ran away happily with the other toy!" I said, giving him an example.

"You can't do this to our pups." He said, anger hinting in his voice.

"I can and will! In-fact, right now I think it would be best to abort them, so both of us won't have to deal with this!" I replied.

He looked at me angrily this time, ready to kill me. "You kill them and I'll make sure I'll kill you. If I have to keep you locked here until they are born, than I will." He growled at me.

"Go ahead, and in the meantime, marry Kagura! So she will kill Rin again and also my children!" I growled back at him.

"Kagura was right; you are just a whore who goes around getting pregnant by wealthy men so they will have to do your every bidding." He spat at me.

I gasped, and slapped him as hard as I could, making a slap noise that echoed around the room. "Expect _never_ to see you children again in a long time!" I hissed at him, and walked out of the room.

How dare he call me a whore! He himself knew I was virgin when we made love! He just let himself get carried away by a horrible woman, who just ruined his and mine life. I walked down the stairs, heading for the kitchen to get something to eat before I eat a servant working here. I entered the living, seeing the Emperor play with Rin, and the Empress reading something in a text book. She spotted me half across the living room, and called to me.

"Mizuki, you like red or white roses? Or how about both?" She asked.

I stopped angrily and looked at her. "None! I will not be getting married to a man who doesn't love me, or has the nerve to call me a whore!" I replied angrily, and she gasped. The Emperor stopped playing with Rin, and looked at me.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"He still in love with Kagura, and told it to my face! I'm sorry, but tonight I will be leaving from here. I won't stand to be around a man who will not respect me." I said angrily.

"Mommy, what is a wh-"

"Shhh, don't say that Rin! It's nothing alright? Just that it's a word a grown-up should use, not little kids like you." I explained to Rin. Rin nodded, and looked down sadly. Just as I was going to comfort her, Sesshomaru running down the stairs; I growled angrily, and walked quicker to the kitchen.

"Mizuki!" He called after me, but I did not stop to look at him, or for anything!

I felt him put his hand on my shoulder, and I turned around and slapped him again even harder. "Don't you touch me right now, because I have had it up to here!" I said drawing a line above my head with my hand. "I don't care for your excuses, let alone if it has something to do with Kagura! I will be leaving tonight, so you won't have to worry about me bothering you again!" I said, looking at him in the eyes, and then to his red hot cheek.

I turned around and continued my course to the kitchen. Once I entered the kitchen, I went straight for the meat. After stuffing myself with half a ham, I munched on some fruits; apples, oranges, strawberries, and watermelon. I opened the refrigerator, and poured myself a glass of milk, and drank it all. I walked over to a cupboard, and took out Rin's favorite cereal box; Lucky Charms. I didn't care though right now, as I was pissed and Sesshomaru-bastard can buy her more. I ripped open the box, dug my hand in, and stuffed my mouth with a handful of Lucky Charms. That's when the Prince himself decided to show up. I turned around, resting my waist on the counter, and ignored him. I heard him open the refrigerator, and take out an ice pack. I angrily dug my hand again into the box, and filled my mouth with Lucky charms, chewing angrily until I bit hard on my tongue.

"OW! DAMMIT!" I yelled, spitting the munched Lucky Charms out of my mouth. I set the cereal box on the counter, and rush over to the kitchen sink. I washed my mouth, seeing the bright red blood swirl down into the sink pipe.

"Forgive me, Mizuki." I heard Sesshomaru say.

"Schhut up, anvvd levvve vme acvlone!" I said, with my tongue still out.

I heard him sigh. "If I do that, you will just keep hurting yourself!" He said.

I spat the water and shut off the water. I looked at him angrily. "I was perfectly fine until you came in here, if you haven't noticed Princey!" I said, whipping my mouth dry with the back on my hand.

"Mizuki, I am sorry, truly I am. I should have never said that when I knew you were still a virgin until that night we made love!" He said, holding the ice pack to his cheek.

I scoffed, and grabbed the Lucky Charms again. "I don't care, because apparently if you still care so much for Kagura, go marry her instead!" I said, and stuffed my mouth of Lucky Charms once angrily let the ice pack hit the floor, and rushed at me. He backed me up on the counter, pinning my hands down on the counter edge, making my Lucky Charms fall out of my hand.

"Say you forgive me!" He ordered me.

I angrily spat my mouthful of Luck Charms in his face, making him squint his eyes shut. After I ran out of my Lucky Charms bullets, he opened his eyes and smirked at me, while I still glared at him.

"This is the reason why I like you Mizuki, your feistiness." He said.

"You're going to get much more than my feistiness if you don't back away from me this instant!" I replied, trying to squirm my wrists out of his hold. No luck.

He chuckled and leaned his face closer to mine. I can't believe that after this fight, I still felt my true feelings for him as I felt my cheeks heat up. I leaned backwards, as much as my neck would go. He just smirked, and instantly flung his face into mine, kissing me. If I still hadn't been angry with him, I would have let him kiss me. But since I was more than pissed off, I angrily grabbed his lip in my mouth, and bit down. His eyes shot open, and tried to pull away from me when I still had his bottom lip in my fang. He forcefully pushed me back, ripping his lip out of my mouth. I leaned on the counter and crossed my arms over my chest, huffing angrily.

"And just when I beginning to have fun." I said sarcastically.

He was holding his bottom lip, but not even with a slight anger in his face! Instead, I smelled that he had gotten aroused! What a pig and I was sure he got aroused because that slut of a Kagura did it to him as well. I huffed angrily, and looked the other way. That last thing I needn't was for him to think I got aroused too…which I did. He smirked, and I glared at him.

"What are you looking at?" I spat at him.

Before I could even process my surrounding again, he was glued to my face kissing me. I set my hands in either side of his chest, pushing him back, but he just grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. I growled into the kiss, warning him to back away. I just felt him smirk against my lips, trying to make it more passionate.

"Dang! Get a room you two!" I heard Inuyasha yell at us, and Sesshomaru back up. I twisted my hand out of his hold, and grabbed one of his hands angrily, pulling him outside the kitchen and led him to his room. Damn bastard, he won't get away with so easily! I hate him, I hate him, I _hate _him…

I pulled him into his room, shutting the door behind me locking it. I pushed him on the bed, and got on top of him kissing him. He roamed his hands on my back under my shirt, and I dug my nails into his chest angrily. He smirked, and flipped us over. Once on top of me, he ripped my shirt off along with my bra. Already I could feel myself getting wet. I tangled my hands into his hair, and pulled slightly, making him growl into the kiss. While he was kissing my chest, I pulled his shirt over his head, and ran my hands along his beautifully built body. He slid is hand into my pants, just like last time, and smirked. Cocky bastard. This time though, he didn't ask as he just ripped my jeans off along with his own, and inserted himself. I gasped as he entered, and surprisingly the pups were still. I'll have to remember never to mention this to them… Every thought left me, as I got lost in our love. I gripped his back, gasping and breathing hard. His back was already wet from his sweat. I moaned as he went faster and harder. My nails scratched his back, as I was moaning uncontrollably. He then flipped us over, and I rode him fast and hard. This time, it was he who was moaning. He gripped my butt tighter, as I felt him coming as well as me.

"Uh…SESSHOMARU!" I yelled as we both came.

I let myself fall on his chest, with him still in me. I was breathing hard, as I gave a small punch to his chest. "I…hate you…Sesshomaru." I said quietly.

He laid a hand on my back, breathing heavily too. "I love you too, Mizuki." He replied. I smiled, and my eyes closed themselves tiredly.


	33. Potions

~Kagura~

I sat in front of my vanity in my red robe brushing my hair over and over thinking of ways to make Sesshomaru mine once again. The only reason he's marrying that whore is because she's pregnant with his pups. I can't get rid of his pups because the emperor will kill me if I do. I sighed, laying the brush down I walked over to my bed and laid down. I should have never tried to get rid of Rin, I should have just sent her off to Timbuktu after Sesshomaru and I had married. But then again, maybe instead of getting rid of the pups I could get rid of some of Sesshomaru's memory. I wonder if there was a potion for that. I sat up.

"NARAKU!" I shouted, about five minutes later my father came in his hair completely loose down his back, he was wearing his black night robe. I could tell he had still been sleeping because he looked exhausted.

"What is it Kagura, daddy was sleeping." He yawned. I smiled and ran over to him.

"Do you have any potions for memory loss?" I asked. He stretched his arms out and scratched his head.

"I might have some, it depends how much memory you want erased." He said. I thought about it for a minute. If I was to erase all his memory up to the time where he met Mizuki, he would forget all about the pups and wouldn't want her around. But then again I could erase his memory all the way up to the day he met Rin, that way he could forget about both of those wretched girls.

"I want a potion that will erase four years." I replied. He nodded. "I'm going to make him forget everything from four years ago, so then nothing can't get in our way."

"Dear? Doesn't that mean he'll forget you? "Naraku replied. I remembered I first met Sesshomaru on a trip up north to the mountains. He had brought that little brat.

~Flashback~

I sat quietly with my father as the car drove carefully up the mountains, I had never been here before and I heard the royal family was going to be there. I smiled to myself. I couldn't wait to see the prince and I was going to be alone with him all week! The car slowed down until it was in front of a wooden lodge. The drive got out and helped me out first and then my father, I looked around. No sign of the prince. I sighed. After getting signed in and getting our rooms, I decided to go walk around. The lobby was huge nice and warm. I sat down in a chair and started to day dream until something broke me out of it.

"Sesshomaru I wish you would shut up!" I voice yelled. I looked over at the check in counter. I saw a boy with dog ears with long white hair wearing a red jacket, he was looking at another man who looked much like him but had better looks. He had long white hair as well but it looked better, wearing a black trench coat. He turned slightly and I saw he was holding a baby. He noticed I was looking at him and turned towards me. I was nervous; I looked away but then looked back. I saw him along with his family come towards me; they took a seat right across from me.

"I thought they would have the rooms ready by the time we got here?!" The boy with dog ears shouted.

"Inuyasha calm down. I know you're tired we are all tired." A man with long silver hair too pulled back into a ponytail replied. I looked over at the man with the baby again; he was taking the jacket off the baby. It was a girl, she was awake and wiping her eyes.

"Look who's awake." A woman with long black hair said. She looked at the baby in his arms. I never knew he had a child, I wonder who the mother was. He sat the baby down on the floor and watched her as she began to explore her new surroundings. She started to crawl in my direction, I turned my head slightly. She had big brown eyes with rosy cheeks; she had a pink pacifier in her mouth. She continued to crawl towards me until I felt a small tug on my pants legs. I looked down and saw her trying to pull herself up. I didn't move but continued to look at her, the prince walked over to us and picked her up.

"I am sorry; Rin likes to explore new environments that include people as well." He said. I smiled.

"Oh I didn't mind." I said. I looked at the little girl in his arms, she was trying to pull a strand of his hair, and when he wouldn't let her she started to throw a fit.

"A tantrum like a princess "the man with the ponytail laughed. The other man nodded.

"Exactly why I must not let her have what she wants." He said sitting the baby on his lap, as she continued to cry.

"Kagura!" I heard somebody call. I looked over by the restaurant and saw my father walking towards me. When he was finally close enough he breathed. "I've been looking for you." He then looked passed me and waved at the royal family.

"Good evening your majesties and highnesses." He bowed. They nodded in return. Wait… did he say majesties? Was this the royal family!?

"Good evening Naraku." The man with the ponytail greeted and walked over to us. I looked at my father in confusion and he just smiled and winked.

"How?" I asked feeling so confused. The emperor wrapped his arm around my dad's neck.

"We use to be college buddies." The emperor laughed. I nodded still a little confused. I didn't know my father knew the royal family like that.

"Yes sir." My father laughed. I looked back over at the man who was holding the baby; he had a bored expression on his face. I was about to go over and talk to him but then the manager of the hotel came and informed them that the room was ready. The emperor said farewell to my father before going with his family up to the suite. I looked at my father, who just shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

~End of flashback~

Oh the prince was so handsome then as he was now, as for that little girl she needed to get out of the picture or maybe not. All I have to do is make the prince forget all about Mizuki and then I could take him all for myself. I looked at my father who had fallen asleep standing up, I grabbed his arm.

"Wake up and come on!" I screamed.

We walked down to his lab, deep in the forest in a little cottage. My mother didn't allow him to have dangerous chemicals in the house or magical potions. My father stumbled to keep up with me because he was so tired. As we entered, he went to a shelf near a window. He mumbled to himself before giving me a purple bottle with a brain on it.

"Memory loss… Now this will erase any memories up to a month." He said. I nodded and smirked.

"Be careful and do not give him the whole bottle, if you do that can cause serious brain damage and whoever drinks could be in a coma for months." He said. I nodded. I was going to get my prince back.


	34. Five Days

Mizuki's POV

The next day, Sesshomaru had been busy and had a pile of work to do, so he told none of us to disturb for anything, only if Rin was dying again. This morning, The Empress had taken Rin to the city to shop, and offered me to come along with them. I turn down the offer, as I wasn't feeling much good today. It wasn't a physical sickness, but a mentally sickness. As if something bad was going to happen today. I sighed bored, and decided to go to my room and continue planning the wedding. Once I was in my room, I threw myself on the bed and opened the organizing book. The Empress had finished almost all of it, the only thing left was where to have the wedding, and when. On another book the wedding planner had given us, were places on where to have the wedding. I opened the book and looked at the places. I heard the doorbell ring, but ignored it. Could be a council visitor or photographer or some else who wasn't my business. I turned the page and looked at a beach wedding.

Kagura's POV

I ringed the doorbell, and waited for the door to open. I made sure the potion was well hidden in my sleeve, and acted normal. A young servant opened the door, surprised to see me.

"Is The Prince home?" I asked.

The servant nodded. "Would you like to see him?" She asked.

"Well, what do you think?" I replied angrily.

She nodded and let me in. "Oh by the way, can you bring The Prince and I some wine to his study room, where I presume he is?" I said.

"Certainly." She said, and walked off to the kitchen I smirked, and went to Sesshomaru's Study Room. Once there, I knocked on the door. "Sesshomaru, it's me, Kagura." I said softly.

Instantly the door opened, and there was my Prince surprised to see me as well!

"Kagura, what you doing here?" He asked.

I smiled and walked past him into his Study Room. "Well, a friend can't visit an old friend?" I replied.

Just as he was about to close the door, the servant rushed in, set the wine with glasses on the table, and left. Sesshomaru closed the door behind her, looking suspiciously at me. I walked over to the wine, and poured us two glasses.

"Kagura, if you are here about our marriage, you can gladly go. I have nothing else to do with you as I am in love with Mizuki." He said, walking over to me suspiciously.

I snorted. "She doesn't love you, in-fact, I assure you she will not want to marry you." I said.

"For your information Kagura, we are getting married soon." He retorted back at me. I almost dropped my wine of glass. I can't they were going to get married, all because of those pups Mizuki is going to have. I forced my anger down, and when he wasn't looking, I spilled half the potion into his wine quickly. If I couldn't smell it, then he couldn't smell it either. I smiled when he looked back at me, and handed him his glass of wine. I picked up my glass of wine, and took a small sip.

"So, when will you two get married?" I asked, trying to sound interested.

He looked at me for time, before he took a drink from his wine. "She still hasn't decided yet." He replied.

I smiled, and replied, "Oh, and what about Rin?" I asked.

He looked at me confused, "Who's Rin?" I couldn't help it, but a small smirk escaped my lips as he was forgetting and took another drink from his wine. I set my glass down, tracing the rim of the glass with my finger.

"And…who's Mizuki?" I asked.

"Who?" He said. I could tell he was trying to remember, as he blinked his eyes a lot and shook his head slightly. But I wasn't going to let him remember them again. I walked over to him, and wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Who am I?" I whispered, smiling.

"Kagura…" He replied softly. I smiled, and kissed him, which he gratefully kissed me back.

"Sesshomaru, where do you think we should have our wedding?" The stupid woman burst through the door.

Mizuki's POV

I gasped, at seeing Kagura wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms. This couldn't be happening, at all. I looked at Sesshomaru angrily, but he just looked at me angrily and confused. Why did he look at me like that!

"What are you doing?" I screeched at him.

"What are you doing in my home?" He yelled at me angrily.

Now I looked at him confused. What did Kagura do to him now? Rin burst in behind me, holding a cute orange dress for Sesshomaru to see.

"Daddy, look what Rin bought! Do you like it?" She asked him.

Sesshomaru looked at her angrily, which caused Rin to back up, and hold onto my leg. "What is that filthy human child doing in my home?" He said angrily.

I gasped as Rin gasped too, and began to cry. I was about to pick Rin, when she turned and ran out sobbing. I looked at Sesshomaru with disbelief. How and why did he possibly say that to Rin, his own daughter? I shook my head confused, and smell around to see if I could smell anything suspicious. I did smell something, but it was very faint. It smelled like…Breemer Weed? BREEMER WEED, That weed is used to cure headaches, and sometimes in the wrong hands, to make a forgetting potions in some sort. I crossed my hands angrily over my chest, and stared down at Kagura angrily.

"You won't get away with this." I said.

"I think I have already! He will never remember you or that retched girl ever again!" She said.

"Remember who?" Sesshomaru asked her angrily.

"Mmhm? Oh no one honey, no one…" She said to him.

The anger got the best of me, as the only thing I thought of already was to kill her! She has ruined my family for the last time, and I will not let her do it again! This will be her last time ruining my life. I', going to teach her a lesson! I flung myself at her angrily, knocking her down to the floor. I sat on her stomach, and punched her face.

"BITCH, YOU WILL NEVER LEARN TO LEAVE ME ALONE WILL YOU!" I yelled at her.

Sesshomaru pulled me off, but just as soon as Kagura stood, I pushed Sesshomaru back, and launched at her again. The damn woman had gotten smart, as she side dogged me and grabbed my hair. I screamed as she pulled, and threw me into the book case, my back hitting frame. I grunted angrily, and smoothed my hair back. We both ran at each other, punching, scratching, pulling hair, and screaming. Crashing into book cases, breaking chairs, and hitting Sesshomaru on accidents as he tried to break us up. But neither us would let go, as she was determined to kill me and I her. Neither one of us won, as Sesshomaru pulled Kagura back with him, and The Emperor pulled me back with him. I was still lashing in his arms, trying to get out of his grasp but it was no use. I angrily stopped and slumped myself on his body huffing angrily.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Emperor boomed behind me angrily.

"This disgusting human was let into our Palace, as well with a retched human girl!" Sesshomaru said angrily, holding a 'crying' Kagura in his arms. I heard The Emperor gasp behind me, just like I did when Sesshomaru called Rin a retched human. I angrily pushed out of his hold, and straighten my shirt and hair.

"This woman gave Breemer Weed to Sesshomaru!" I said, pointing to Kagura.

"Kagura, I warned about ever messing with my family again! How dare-"

"I didn't do anything! That woman attacked me for no reason! She's just jealous that I have the Prince, and she doesn't!" Kagura said, interrupting The Emperor.

I was stuttering, trying to find words in my head and put them into a sentence. "For your information you tart, I am having his children!" I said, pointing to my stomach. Sesshomaru's eye widened and he looked at his father.

"Father, how is this- what is happening- what's going on!" He said at last, letting go of Kagura.

"She gave you Breemer Weed! I am having your children and we are supposed to be getting married!" I yelled at him angrily.

He gave me an angry, disgusted, and confused look. I stomped my foot on the ground angrily, and covered my eyes with one of my hands. I saw that from the corner of my eye that The Emperor did the same thing.

"Son, this woman is ruining your life! Look at her, is she truly the one you love?" The Emperor said.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura, who Kagura just looked back at him with her puppy eyes. I wanted to scream and pull my hair out, because I knew he wasn't going to remember. He looked at Kagura, then at me.

"Kagura is the one I love, not that filthy human." He said simply.

"I am a demon, a freaking dog demon!" I was going to jump on him and attack him, but The Emperor held me back. The Emperor sighed annoyed, and turned as around so he could talk to me privately.

"Mizuki, for now do you have somewhere to go where you can take Rin with you?"

I nodded my head.

"Good, I need you and Rin to leave for a while, while I get my best doctors to fix this."

I looked at him. "I am only giving your son five day, _five days_, no more. After that, if he doesn't remember us, I will be leaving from Tokyo along with my pups and Rin, and I am not joking. Five days you have before you save your grandchildren, or there're gone with me." I said, and walked out of the room.

Just when I was at the bottom of the stairs, I heard The Emperor and Sesshomaru arguing loudly, along with Kagura. I shook my head angrily, and went into my room and Rin's room to pack us some clothes. After I had two cases full, I walked down stairs to find Rin. Rin was slumped on the couch alone, watching cartoons. As I walked closer to her, her face was still tear-stained. I sat beside her sighing, and pulled her into a hug.

"Rin doesn't like that woman…" She said quietly.

"If you don't like her, imagine me." I said. "We are going to go live with my friend Sara for five days only, to see if The Emperor can fix Sesshomaru."

"Inupapa will fix him, he always fixes everything." She said.

"Let's hope he does." I said.

I stood up and pulled her up with me. I picked up our cases and walked to the front door. I opened it and walked out, still hearing their arguing voices. I closed the door behind me, and walked over to the limo. I put the cases in the trunk, and gave directions to the driver. The whole ride was quiet, not one word did Rin or I spoke. After he dropped us off, I told the driver not to worry about picking us up. He nodded and left. I walked over my apartment door. I knocked three times.

"COMING!" Sara's voice sounded through the door.

The door opened, and Sara looked at Rin and then at me. When she looked at me though, and her eyes went down to my stomach, she looked up at me again and leaned on the doorway, smirking.

"This is just hilarious, really, it is! Not only did you come crying to me that he doesn't love you, you came to me pregnant because he doesn't want the baby, along with Rin." She said.

I scoffed. "You have no idea how my life has been a hell lately, Sara. I need to stay here for five days, meanwhile someone helps Sesshomaru." I said.

She backed away to let us come in, and as soon as we walked in, I told Rin to go sit on the couch and watch T.V. She did, while me and Sara walked into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the bowl that was on top of the counter, while Sara walked on the other side and sat on a bar stool she had.

"So explain what happened, from the day you left me!" She said, and I gave her my most disgusted look I ever had.

_1 hour later_

"SHE DID WHAT!" Sara screamed, jumping up from her seat.

"Exactly, now Sesshomaru doesn't remember me, or Rin. So I just gave them five days before I live Tokyo." I replied.

"I-I How can her-w-why-, ugh! She is such a whore! Take me to the Palace so I can give her a piece of my mind!" Sara said, rolling up her pretend sleeves up to her elbows.

"Can't, Sesshomaru doesn't remember me, and anything we do to her, he will kill us despite I'm carrying his children." I replied.

"So you are just going to let the pups grow up without a father if he doesn't remember? Don't be like that, go back to the Palace and kill her!" Sara said.

I sighed and rested my head on the counter. "It's not about killing her, it's about the drama I've had with him! I wish I can really go right now, and never see him again! But I can't do that because I'm carrying heirs to his throne." I said.

Sara sighed and sat beside me. "Mizuki, if I was a demon, I would really go right now and kill her."

I laughed. "I know you will, so thanks Kami you were never a demon as you would kill everyone if you had the chance."

Sara chuckled. It was silent for a while, only the slight snoring of Rin and the low volume of the TV could be heard. Then, Sara broke the silence.

"So…how was your first time…with a Prince?" She asked.

My head shot up. "Awful! It was supposed to be my first right time with someone normal; not with a Prince who then got me pregnant with kids on my first time!" I said angrily, and Sara burst out laughing.

"That's why they invented con-doms!" She said, mocking me.

I looked at her. "Oh yea, trying putting a con-dom on a raging full-blooded demon who is in heat!" I said.

She laughed nervously. "I can imagine, let alone trying to put a condom on a horny man is impossible!" She said.

I sighed, and looked at Rin who was sleeping. "I won't be able to support four kids on my own…I better go get a job for now and collect some money just in case." I said.

Sara nodded, agreeing. "You know, down at the coffee shop there're looking for a waitress, since you can't do your normal ballet job."

I looked at her and smiled. "That's a great idea. Mind watching Rin while I go down to the coffee shop to get the job?" I asked.

She nodded her head no. "No problem at all!" She said. I nodded and hopped off the chair, and went to the coffee shop.


	35. Remember Me

~InuTaisho~

That damn Kagura, she placed another spell on Sesshomaru. How was I going to get him to remember Mizuki and Rin? I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. If Sesshomaru doesn't come to his senses and marries Kagura then I will not allow him to inherit the throne.

"Dearest?" I heard my wife's voice call. I looked up Izayoi was standing in the door way hugging a big book with a lamb on it to her chest. She walked forward and laid it down in front of me, I opened it and saw a small newborn baby smiling. She was wearing a pink dress with a matching head band and booties.

"Rin's baby book!" I smiled continuing to flip through the book looking at all the pictures of Rin and some times Sesshomaru.

" I hope this helps some how." She whispered as she placed her hand in mine. I nodded.

"As do I."

~Mizuki~

I was on my way to the coffee shop, I took Rin to the daycare around the corner from my apartment since Sara had to go to work. She should be alright there while I go see about this job. This week has started off to be crazy. That stupid Kagura giving Sesshomaru a potion to forget about Rin, the pups, and myself. I looked down at my stomach, the bulge was getting bigger. I sighed. I hope the emperor found something to get his memory back.

I finally made it to the coffee shop, it was packed. I sighed they would probably need me to start today if I get the job. I walked in and made my way passed all the people in line waiting for a coffee to the counter. A girl with red hair and pig tails handed a man standing next to me an ice coffee before racing off to serve another customer.

"Um… hi I'm here to apply for a job." I stuttered. A fat chubby man turned around and grabbed my arm pulling me over the counter he placed an apron on me.

"I'll hand you the drinks and you give it to the customers! If you can do that your hired!" she shouted. I nodded. Looking around the shop I could tell today was already going to be a long day.

~Kagura~

I hummed to myself as I walked down the hallway to mine and Sesshy's room. That was my new nickname for him. I couldn't believe that I finally did it! I managed to get rid of Rin and Mizuki. Now I was going to marry the prince and have my happily ever after. I walked passed that little girl's old room, the door was open. I peeked in, Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed looking at a picture.

"Hmph! Pathetic, how could I ever love such a disgusting thing?" he said as he threw the picture frame on the bed. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"I don't know dear, maybe she tricked you." He glanced behind him and looked at a large brown stuffed bear.

"Hm…. That maybe so. Probably why I feel like a part of me is missing." He whispered.

~InuTaisho~

I found Sesshomaru sitting in Rin's room talking to Kagura, I noticed the picture frame sitting next to him.

"Do you remember Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Remember what? Showing affection to a useless human girl? No." he replied. I sighed and handed him Rin's baby book. He looked at the cover in disgust.

"What's this?" he asked tracing his fingers over the lamb on the cover.

"Rin's baby book. I was hoping it might bring back some memory of her." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and opened the book to the first picture. "That was taken the day you brought her home from the orphanage." He studied the picture a little longer, before changing it to the next picture of Rin wearing a pair of orange footie pajamas with her fist shoved in her mouth, smiling. Rin narrowed his eyes.

"I…I don't remember this, but then again I kind of do." He whispered. I looked at Kagura who was digging her nails into her arm. Hoping he wouldn't remember I suppose. Maybe I should bring Rin herself here.

~Mizuki~

Went to go apply for a job and get to start on the first day! I walked around the corner to the daycare to pick up Rin. I saw her talking to a man with a hair pulled back in a ponytail, and sunglasses on and a black trench coat, he then grabbed her hand and led her to a black car.

"Rin! No!" I screamed I quickly ran over to the man and jumped on his back hitting him in his head repeatedly. He stumbled to the ground. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU KIDNAPPER!" the man grabbed my arms and flipped me over so he was on top of me.

"Mizuki! It is I, Inutaisho!" he removed his sunglasses. I could feel my face turning three shades redder. I quickly sat up and repeatedly bowed.

" Your Majesty, forgive me I didn't realize!" he chuckled and helped me up. Rin ran up and hugged my legs.

"Inupapa, is going to take us to see daddy!" she screamed. I smirked at her and then looked at inutaisho, he had a worried look on his face.

" He still doesn't remember…" he whispered. I nodded. I hope he would atleast remember Rin, she can't go with a father figure in her life. She's still just a baby…


	36. Let's Try Again

~Mizuki~

As we got closer to the palace, I started to get nervous. Was I nervous for Rin or was I nervous for myself? I looked at InuTaisho who was playing patty cake with Rin. She looked so happy. I turned and stared out the window, looking at the buildings. I felt a pup kick, they hadn't kicked all day. I guess they had just been sleeping. I also had to remind Sesshomaru of the babies on the way. I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"Mizuki it will be alright, for now. I wish for you and Rin to stay at the palace. Maybe having you two around will bring back some part of his memory. "The emperor said. I smiled, the limo entered the drive way and drove up to the door. A man dressed in black opened the door and held out his hand to me. I kindly grabbed it as he helped me out the car followed by the Emperor and Rin. As we walked into the palace Kagura and Sesshomaru were standing in the foyer. Both wearing displeasing looks on their faces. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged his legs; he was stunted as was I. He stared down at her for a while and before I knew it she was laying on the floor holding her stomach. He had kicked her off of him! She started to cry as she crawled over to me, Emperor InuTaisho picked her up and soothed her. I could feel my demon starting to come out, my claws growing as well as my fangs.

"Mizuki no… it's not worth it." InuTaisho placed his hand on my shoulder. Rin was still crying into his shoulder. I looked at Sesshomaru, who was staring at Rin and then he turned his gaze to my stomach. Maybe he remembered something about her.

"Sesshomaru, do you remember us?" I asked. Kagura stepped forward.

"Of course he wouldn't, he never associates himself with the likes of you!" she snapped. I wanted so bad to just jump on her and choke her to death, but I know the emperor would not allow it.

"Kagura… do see that you show Mizuki respect as well as Rin. If you fail to do so then I shall have you leave. Understand?" InuTaisho growled. Kagura nodded. Sesshomaru stepped forward to meet his father's gaze.

"Father you cannot tell Kagura what she must and mustn't do; besides you allow these pathetic worthless people in here?" Sesshomaru stated. The emperor was becoming annoyed with this but he simply chuckled and placed his head down on Rin's.

"Sesshomaru, do you not see Kagura is after the throne? That's all she wants. If you marry her, you will not inherit the throne and I will pass it on to your brother." He replied. Sesshomaru frowned at this even more.

"Father the fact that you have to lie about my fiancé to me, is pathetic. Considering what that stupid bitch did to you!" he hissed. InuTaisho had Sesshomaru pinned to the wall by his neck still holding Rin in his arm. His eyes red and his marks jagged.

"YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT IZAYOI! YOUR OLD SELF DID NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HER AT ALL. BUT SINCE YOU'VE LOST YOUR MEMORY YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT A PAIN!" the emperor growled. He then backed down and released his grip from around Sesshomaru's neck. "Get out of my sight…. Mizuki come with me." He ordered. After what happened I was somewhat afraid to go with him but I did as he asked and followed.

~Sesshomaru~

After that little encounter with father, I simply kept my distance from him as well as those two girls. When Rin ran up and hugged my legs, I felt something going through my body. Compassion? No never! I Sesshomaru never show compassion especially to some human girl. I kicked her in the stomach, I felt guilty afterwards. I tapped my pen repeatedly on my desk, looking out the window in the garden. The girl named Mizuki was sitting down, against a tree. Rin was lying across her lap, her ear against Mizuki's stomach. She giggled once in a while. I noticed Mizuki had a bulge on her stomach as if she was at least 4 months pregnant. Wait…. Didn't that woman say she was having my child? I rested back in my chair and closed my eyes, as I began to dose off.

_Darkness…. More and more darkness…. Light lit up the room and then I realized I was in the hall way my room was on. I felt a cool breeze run down my neck, turning around I was in front of the door to my study, I opened it and walked in. I noticed figure sitting in the chair, the room became lighter and I realized I was looking at myself. My hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, and I was wearing a white polo with black trousers. My attention was drawn on something in my arms. I walked closer until I was standing right beside myself. I looked down and saw it was baby, she was crying. _

"_Hush Rin, it's alright." I heard myself say. So this had to be when Rin was a baby, she continued to cry. I watched as I then placed the side of my finger into her mouth making sure the nail didn't touch her gums. Rin's crying stopped as she chewed on the finger. I looked at myself, he was smiling. _

"_I love you Rin." I heard my self-whisper. I was then covered in darkness once more, I turned around and this time I was in front of the grand hall door. I opened it and this time I saw a whole bunch of figures sitting on chairs. I walked forward and I then realized it was a wedding… my wedding! I was standing at the right of the alter in a white tuxedo with a red rose, Inuyasha right behind me. On the other side of the alter stood Rin wearing a white flower girls dress with a basket full of flowers. The organ then began to play. I looked over my shoulder as a woman with a baby bump in a white dress and white veil walked down the aisle. She walked straight passed me to the alter, finally she made it. I watched as I lifted the veil, it was Mizuki! My eyes widened with surprise. Maybe I did lose my memory….._

~Mizuki~

Rin and I sat outside in the garden; she was lying on my lap listening to the pups heartbeats. I felt as one of them started to kick and then soon enough they all began to kick. Rin laid her head on my stomach the pups kicking harder.

"They kicked Rin!" she giggled hysterically. I smiled and laid my hand on my stomach.

"They are going to be a handful when they come." I said.

"Are they mine? All four of them?" I heard a low voice ask. I looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of us. Rin climbed in my lap and buried her face in my chest. She was shaking terribly; I patted her head trying to get her to calm down. Sesshomaru bent down and laid his hand on her back, she flinched and started to cry.

"Yes." I replied. He nodded and started to walk away.

"Why?" I asked. Before he didn't care about me or the pups just that stupid trick Kagura and all he wanted was sex. He stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"I just wanted to know." He whispered and left.

Rin and I were called to dinner as we walked into the dining room; Rin took a seat next to me instead of her normal seat next to Sesshomaru. Well before he lost his memory. The emperor noticed this and ordered Rin to sit next to Sesshomaru and Kagura to sit across the table next to Inuyasha. Rin was scared; she had barely touched her food.

"Rin eat please." I smiled. She nodded and picked up a big slice of beef with her fork and started to eat, it started to slide off her fork into her lap, she picked it back up and Sesshomaru took her fork and placed it down and then took his knife and cut the meat into pieces. Everyone looked in shock as he did too. He then unfolded the napkin and placed it down in her lap.

"Finish eating." He said. I stared at Sesshomaru my jaw hanging wide open; I looked over at Kagura who had the same facial expression. Dinner finished off with a strange atmosphere, it was all awkward for us.

"Rin… I want you in bed by 9-7:30" I was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"What?" I asked.

"I want Rin in bed by 7 tonight." He ordered. I looked at the emperor who was just confused as I was.

"Sesshomaru-sama do you remember now?" I asked. He looked down at his plate.

"No." he replied and stood up to leave.

"Heh… Sesshomaru can't remember anything." Inuyasha chuckled. Sesshomaru sent him a glare and then taking a hot bowl of soup he walked around the table and dropped it in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha howled standing up he dropped his pants and was now in his boxers. His legs pink from the burn.

"Sesshomaru! InuYasha pull your pant up!" the emperor yelled. Sesshomaru strolled out the room while InuYasha continued to run around the dining room.

"That idiot is going to get payback something he'll never forget!" Inuyasha growled before wobbling out his pants still on the ground.

"Pants on the ground, pants on the ground looking like a fool with ya pants on a ground." Ryoku singed as he held a tray with an ice pack following InuYasha.

After dinner I did as Sesshomaru requested and put Rin to bed at seven. She had cried herself to sleep saying how she didn't want her old room near Sesshomaru's, instead she wanted to sleep with me. I assured her I would be right across the hall if she needed me. I kept one of her doors opened as did I so she knew I was close and I was watching her. Even I was unsure if she would be safe.


	37. Finally You Remember

Mizuki's POV

The next morning Rin had woken up early, about the same time around the Prince and came into my room. We had nothing to do, so I suggested I teach her more about a few ballet steps. Even though I couldn't do everything to show her examples, she seemed to get a good image in her head and perform the step perfectly. We waited until Sesshomaru left and Kagura to go back to her room so we can go eat. Through breakfast I couldn't stop thinking about how I can fix this situation. Then something popped into my head, and I almost jumped out of my seat of pure happiness.

"What's gotten into you?" Inuyasha asked me as he saw me jump slightly in my seat.

"I think I just figured a way to make Sesshomaru remember us again!" I said.

Rin's head shot up from her cereal bowl. "How?!" She asked me.

I couldn't tell her now, maybe when she's older. "Just a way Rin, an excellent way that will send Kagura into shock and out of this house!" I said.

Inuyasha chuckled and I looked at him. "You truly love my brother, don't you?" He said.

I felt my face go hot. "No, wouldn't you want the father of three children to be around too?" I replied.

Inuyasha stuffed his mouth before answering. Rin wanted to the same, but I took the whole pancake out of her mouth before she choked, and cut it into little pieces for her.

"Well, anyhow. Would you mind watching Rin today? I really need this plan to work." I asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure, I'll hand her over to mother when I get tired of her." He said.

"You don't love Rin, Uncle Inu?" Rin said sadly. Inuyasha quickly took back his words and gave her a small hug. I smiled as Rin giggled and Inuyasha laughed.

"Do you have any idea where Sesshomaru might be today?" I asked him.

He looked at me, and then wondered for a minute. "If I am sure, I think I heard father say he was going to another one of Onigumo's meeting." He replied.

Perfect, this plan will go smoothly; at least I hope it will. I nodded, and finished eating breakfast by stuffing three pieces of bacon into my mouth. I gave Rin a kiss on her forehead, and told her that I had to go do some things. She got sad at first, but lighten up when the Empress agreed to take her to the city.

First I looked at my engagement ring, and noticed it was made at the most expensive jewelry store, Hongon. I took the limo there, and prepared the words in my head to speak with the owner of the store. I entered the store, and instantly saw a tall and skinny man at the counter. He smiled brightly when he saw me.

"What can I do for this beautiful lady?" He said.

I smiled and walked over to him, handing him my ring to inspect. "You made this for the Prince a short time ago, right?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Oh yes, but that foolish man did not want to get a diamond for his beloved," he said and leaned in for me to hear, "I think he doesn't love her for this cheap thing that he bought!"

My cheeks flushed red of anger, and he noticed it by backing up to his normal spot. "Of course though, he does love you!" He said quickly.

I cleared my throat. "Well, not at the moment. You can say we had a big fight, and now he doesn't remember anything, or even me." I said.

The man chuckled. "Did you try to kill him?" He said.

"No, but after this I might try. Anyways, I need your help on jogging his memory. Will you help me?" I asked.

He nodded his head and laughed. "Of course, then I might get him to buy you a beautiful diamond!"

"Good, await him here this afternoon. Call him that you have a ring he ordered, and show him this. That might help his memory." I said.

"Of course, anything for you; by the way I'm Hong!" He said.

"Mizuki, now I really have to go. Remember, don't say I was here." I said. After he nodded understanding, I left for my next mission.

The limo ride to the center's city was much longer than I thought. It was a boring and painful ride, considering we had to stop a few times so I can use the bathroom. I will never go out again like this, because there might just not be a bathroom close by, and I'm going to pee on myself. When we got to the tall skyscraper, I got out of the limo happily and stretched my legs, sighing. I walked into the tower, and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, is Lord Onigumo busy?" I asked to the lady.

She looked at me sternly. "Let me call him and check." She said, and turned her attention to the phone beside her. I sighed annoyed, and laid my hands on my stomach. I heard part of the conversation that were having.

"A lady is here asking for you."

"Oh, is she beautiful?"

The lady looked at me, "Very."

"Well then, what are waiting for? Send her up!"

"Yes Sir."

She looked at me, and I smiled at her. "Go to the 47th floor, room 325." I nodded as she gave me a badge, and happily walked over to an elevator.

Once I was on the 47th floor, it was quite hard to find the room, but quickly found it by asking someone. I knocked on the door, "Come in!" a voice replied. I opened the door and walked in. A man was looking out the huge window, as I closed the door behind me.

"What can I do for-"He stopped when he looked at my stomach and his face fell, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Had he honestly expected something more from me?

"Well, we can make this work. I have always wanted to try a pregnant woman!"

I stopped my laughing and looked at him shocked and nervous. "Actually, um, not here for that." I said.

"Well you can just go; because I am sure those kids are not mine." He said.

I sighed, and spoke annoyed. "You have to stop taking guess because so far, you have everything wrong!"

He looked at with a confused expression. "Look, I know you are best friend with Prince Sesshomaru, and I need your help about him." I said.

"You want to make a threesome?" He asked.

"NO, STOP THINKING ABOUT SEX BECAUSE IT'S NOT ABOUT SEX!" I yelled angrily, hearing enough about his nasty thoughts. I placed a hair strand back into the back of my ear, and sighed. "I need you to take Sesshomaru to the bar tonight, and get him as drunk as you can, but not to drunk that you might kill him." I said.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He hasn't gone after he said a woman Mizuki forced him to stop for his own good."

"Yes, that's because this happened." I said, pointing to my enlarged stomach.

His eyes widen. "You are Mizuki? He never said how beautiful you are!"

"Oh well thank you. Anyhow, can you possible do this for me?" I asked.

He nodded and then smirked. "Of course, only if you will do something for me in return."

I raised an eyebrow as he walked over to me. He laid his hands on either side of my shoulders and pushed me down to my knees. I instantly what he wanted, as I smirked too, looking up at him.

"Oh, you want this?" I said, and rubbed my right hand over his bulge. He sighed in contempt. I smirked even more, as I quickly backed my hand up, and brought it back with a good punch. He grunted and doubled over. I stood up cleaning my knees, and looked into his pained face.

"You're a tough…woman to crack…" He grunted.

"Yes well, don't forget about the bar thing though! And don't mention I was the one who planned this too, alright!" I said.

He nodded and stood straight, still holding himself. "What will I get in return?" He asked me again.

I opened the door and looked at him, "I'll think about, but you will get something good, I promise." I said and walked out, closing the door behind me.

I quickly went back down the building, and into the limo. I sighed happily as my legs felt good on the cool black leather of the car, and grabbed myself a soda from the mini-refrigerator. On the way back to the Palace, I stopped at a toy store and bought Rin the most beautiful doll and doll house they had, along with some more painting materials and a little bit of make-up as she loved to fix her Inupapa, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Once I got to the Place, I knew what was going to happen in little hours, so I quickly let Rin play with her things, and set her off to bed. I walked around the house at midnight, making sure I rubbed my arms or hands on the walls or tables or anything, just to leave my scent somewhere. I avoided Kagura the whole day, as earlier and now she is still trying to find my face, to say something about what I was doing. I smirked at my plan, this just has to work.

At the end, I rushed down into the Palace, into a game room they had that had a hot tub; perfect for hiding my scent and myself in the steamy room. Not long after I had gotten into the hot water and was playing with bubbles that I had spilled in, I heard screams and yelling's from Kagura and Sesshomaru. This was just too funny!

"Where is she?"

"Who? I am right here Sesshy!"

"Not you retched woman! Mizuki, where is she?"

"Why do you want her? You don't even know her!"

"Be quiet, she is caring my pups and she is the one I have to marry!"

"You are just drunk; you don't know what you are saying!"

A scream was heard with a loud bang, and then more crying from a woman. "Tell me where she is! Have you done something to her like you have to me?"

"You are drunk; you don't know what you are saying! You love me and me only!"

A slap noise echoed through-out the Palace.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He screamed angrily at her.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She replied back crying.

I heard louds steps coming down into the game room, and I smirked as I took a deep breathe, and went under water. Thankfully the steam room was completely filled with mist, and the small pool was deep enough to hide perfectly. The door opened, and clumsy footsteps walked around the room, circling the small pool. Apparently Onigumo had not heard not to get Sesshomaru too drunk, as I heard one of his foot trip over the other and plunged into the tub. Good thing is that he fell a little far from me on the other side, so he should not have seen me. He struggled to get above water, and finally managed, but he didn't get out. I could only hold my breath for three minutes, and I was running out of breath already. He was smart though, as drunk as he was, he walked around in the water searching for me. I back all the way back to the side as much as I could as his legs stood in front of me. The water was splashing above my head, and then stopped. He side stepped a little, and I could see with blurriness that he bended over the tub, laying his head on the side. I couldn't hold it any longer, as I popped up quietly, breathing for air rapidly.

"I'm so glad that you, Rin, and my pups are fine…" He said tiredly.

I cautiously walked over to his side. "Do you…remember me?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head. "When Onigumo was buying me shot after shot, I remembered I had to stop because you told me too; for mine and Rin's sake." He replied, and closed his eyes.

"Are you feeling well?" I asked him, laying a hand on his back.

"Fine…just tried." He replied, and slowly slipped into the water.

I sat with him on the stair, holding his head above the water. If he was this tired, he should imagine me. He hand slipped into mine, and I felt him laid something in my hand. I opened my hand, and it was the biggest, most beautiful pure crystal white diamond I had ever seen, with small blue gems on the side shaped like crescent moons. I smiled, knowing what Hong had done to get him to buy me this. I sighed and buried my face into his chest, his arm wrapping around my shoulder.


	38. Family Day Gone Wrong

~Sesshomaru~

I sat in my study staring out the window at the morning sun as it rose over my city. I was quite glad that my memory had returned to me, and now hopefully Kagura wouldn't interfere. That is if she values her life. As the sun rose higher in the sky I figured that Rin would be getting up soon and I would have to explain myself to her. I sighed. Before Mizuki came into my life everything was so much better and easier. I dropped my head into my hands; let's just get this over with. I stood up and made my way down to Rin's room, I could hear her steady breathing through the door. I rested my hand on the knob and slowly turned it not to make any kind of sound to disturb her slumber. It was dark but I could see her small figure covered in blankets, I slowly walked in sitting down next to her. As I looked down at her all I could feel was a rush of emotions come over me, ones that I wouldn't let show.

"How could I have ever forgotten about you?" I whispered stroking her hair. She stirred but remained asleep. "I'm sorry Rin."

"It's okay Sesshomaru-sama." I heard a childlike voice reply. Rin turned and looked at me. Her gorgeous brown eyes, the one I fell in love with when she was a baby. She sat up and wrapped her arms around my waist as I did the same around her shoulder.

"Rin I'm sorry about everything that has happened to you. I promise I will protect you much better!" I said. She giggled.

"Rin like it when Sesshomaru doesn't protect Rin, it makes her feel like a big girl." She held out her arms. I smirked. Rin was getting older but right now she is my adorable little four years old.

"Well, when you're a big girl I won't protect you as much." I kissed her forehead and lifted her chin. "But Rin, you are a princess and you will always need to be protected." Rin frowned and turned away from me.

"Rin no princess…. When babies come they will take Rin's place." She played with her bunny's ears.

"No they won't Rin. No matter what you will always be my princess." Rin nodded and smiled. "Now let's go see if Mizuki is up!" She jumped out of her bed; grabbing my hand she led me to the double doors and into my room. It was dark instead light was starting to make its way past the black curtains and into the room. Rin released my hand and jumped on the bed shaking Mizuki violently.

"Mommy! Wake up!" she yelled. I smirked. I remember Mizuki wanted Rin to start calling her mommy now that we were to be wed soon. That means Rin would have to start calling me father. Mizuki turned the other way.

"Ten more minutes…." She mumbled. I chuckled. Leaning over her I nibbled on her ear, she giggled. "Stop Sesshomaru, you know what that does to me." I placed my head into the crook of her neck as I slipped my hand under the covers and laid it on her stomach. It had grown once more, and the pups were kicking. "Sesshomaru why did you wake them?" she turned so that she was facing me. I shrugged as I continued to feel around they started to kick even harder, Mizuki knocked my hand away.

"Come on mommy get up!" Rin begged, grabbing her arm and pulling having failed miserably.

"What's the occasion?" she laughed standing up. Rin stopped and laid her head on Mizuki's stomach. Mizuki and I watched her face relaxed. Rin was excited about the babies and I couldn't wait until they arrived either. Today I think its best that we spend some quality time together. I had sent Rin off to her room to get dress, Mizuki decided to go take a shower. While myself on the other hand went back to my study to work on a few boundary reforms. As I worked I heard small little feet run down the hallway and stop in front of the door. I laid my pen down and walked over to the door, Rin was standing outside wearing an orange and green dress with matching shoes. I lifted her into my arms.

"You look pretty Rin." I said. I looked up again; Mizuki was standing at the door with a white dress that went down to her knees. It hugged her body quite well, especially her stomach. The bump looked much bigger than what it did. She placed her hands on the arch of her back.

"I'm getting pretty big, soon I won't be able to see my feet." She laughed. I moved a strand of hair back from in front of her face. She looked absolutely stunning, and she was mine.

I escorted Mizuki and Rin down to breakfast, Mizuki on my left arm and Rin in my right. It seemed just for the moment that everything was going exactly how I wanted it to. I was really happy, Rin was happy and Mizuki was happy. As we entered the dining room, my family had already taken their seats and was eating. I pulled out the chair for Mizuki and Rin instead of having myself sit next to father, I decided to sit in between Rin and Mizuki so that I would have the opportunity to have them both next to me.

After we all finished eating I decided to take the girls into the city, Rin loved the city more than anything. Her face was glued to the window as we passed the large buildings and the people. Mizuki on the other hand wasn't so much excited, she had grown up in the city so she knew the ups and downs. The limousine slowed down as it came to a stop. The driver stepped out and opened the door for us, as we stepped out a crowd of people started to form. People had taken out their phones and started taking pictures.

"Prince Sesshomaru!"

"Look it's the prince! Who are the two girls with him?!"

"Isn't that the little girl that he adopted for years ago, I thought he had gotten rid of her!"

"Why would he adopt a filthy human? It's probably one of his servants." The comments continued and they started get worst, most of them were usually about Rin. I felt a tug on my pants, Rin was staring up at me her eyes full of questions and confusion.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are they talking about?" Rin asked. I glanced over my shoulder at Mizuki who I could tell was trying so hard to hold back from attacking the people who were talking about us. Especially Rin.

I turned my attention back to Rin. "Nothing Rin, don't listen to what they're saying." I quickly picked Rin up grabbed Mizuki's arm and rushed away from the crowd. This was supposed to be a relaxing day for us, a time for bonding. I should've had Ricardo come along, nothing was going to ruin this day nothing at all.

"I know a place where we can go." Mizuki said. She grabbed my arm and led me into a nearby alley.

"Mommy Rin doesn't like this place… it's scary." Rin cried as she wrapped her arms tighter around my neck.

"It's okay; I used this shortcut all the time. It goes to the park." Mizuki smiled. Mizuki was indeed correct within a short while, we we're right across the street from the park. I placed Rin down she jumped up and down excitedly. The traffic was quite heavy, and so was the crowd. I tried my best to keep up with Rin and Mizuki but soon enough I found myself standing alone in a crowd of people. My heart racing.

Where was Rin?! I looked around panicking. She had to be close.

Started to pace around, it caught people's attention and they began to notice me. Hopefully this would attract Mizuki and Rin towards me. I heard all kinds of shouting and then I heard Rin's voice, she was trying to get through the crowd. I saw her small little hand reach out for me.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried, I looked around trying to find her.

"Move you stupid girl! The prince doesn't want to see you!" a fat man yelled kicking Rin in the face and pushing her out of the crowd and into the street. My anger started to rise in my body no one was to touch my Rin as so much to bring harm to her, I approached the man who smiled weakly before taking off his baseball cap and bowing.

"Mi'lord! It's a—ack!" I quickly gripped his throat lifting him off the ground, he struggled. His face started to change colors from pale to blue. The crowd of people started to back up in fear, some people ran for their lives. Pathetic. I was going to finish this man off until I hear Mizuki's scream. I looked over and saw Mizuki screaming and pointing at something in the middle of the street. Dropping the man he started to crawl away until I kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious. I ran to see what she was pointing at. Rin was lying unconscious in the street, and a semi-truck was coming. It wasn't until it was an inch away that I quickly rushed and got Rin out the street. I sharp pain rushed through my left leg as I continued to the other side before collapsing on the fence. My ankle had been completely dislocated. The truck's front tire had run over my leg as I was rescuing Rin. I looked down at her in my arms, she had a few cuts and bruises on her face but other than that she was fine. Mizuki ran up to us and dropped down next to me, she examined Rin before taking a good look at me.

"Sesshomaru! Your leg!" she gasped. I nodded and shifted slightly. My leg throbbed. "I'll call an ambulance." Mizuki pulled out a cellular touch screen phone and began to dial, as soon as she told them it was me that was injured they were already on their way. When they made it, they placed me up on the stretcher along with Rin who was still unconscious. They asked Mizuki if she wanted to come but she told me she would meet me at the hospital.

"Mizuki, I'm sorry about today, it wasn't what I had planned it would turn out to be." Mizuki nodded. She looked down at Rin who was lying in my arms.

"You two mean the most to me, I'd do anything for you." I said. She smirked; I could hear her heart race with fear. I sighed. This wasn't a day that I wanted Rin to remember at all.

~Mizuki~

After the ambulance I called Inuyasha and told him to meet us at the hospital, he started to ask a bunch of questions but I didn't feel like answering anything at the moment.

"Just tell the Emperor and Empress to meet us, there was an accident…" I said. Inuyasha continued to ask questions until I hung up on him. I then walked back to the limousine; after I got in I dropped my head into my hands and started to cry. Ever since I came into the prince's life bad stuff has happened, maybe it was best that I just go away and never come back. Once the pups are born he could have them and raise them how he wants them to be raised. I gave out a long deep sigh. Everything was my fault; Sesshomaru and Rin were perfectly fine without me in their lives.


	39. Truth Hurts

Mizuki

I quickly walked down the hospital's halls, looking for the rooms the nurse at front desk had given. My first mission here was to go look at Rin, and see how she was doing. Second, was Sesshomaru. As I gave a right turn, I finally saw room 103 right ahead of me. I sighed relieved, and picked up my pace. I entered the room, and saw my poor Rin still unconscious, with a big band aid on the top of her little right corner of her head. A nurse, who was looking at charts beside Rin, looked up and noticed me. She gave me a warm smile when she saw me come in.

"How's Rin?" I asked her, bending over Rin's bed and taking her little cold hands in mine.

"Everything seems normal for now, but it seems she fell into a small coma." She replied.

I looked at her instantly. "A c-coma?" I stuttered.

"Yes, a coma means-"

"I know what it means! How long is this small coma?" I asked, looking back down at Rin. Her little chest rose up and down with her breaths.

"Probably a week or two, no more; she might even have amnesia when she wakes up." She replied.

I shook my head from side to side, denying it. "No, she can never forget anything… At least is everything else alright with her?" I demanded.

"Oh yes, apart from have only 10 stitches on her forehead as well, she is perfectly fine." She nodded approvingly, and walked out quickly.

Tears escaped my eyes, and fell on her sheets. I sniffed. "I promise I will be here every single day until you wake up, with stuffed animals and toys…I have to go see your father now, but I promise I will come back right after, alright?" I whispered beside her ear, and kissed her forehead before I turned around and left.

This time, it seemed that they had set Sesshomaru to the very highest and most protected floor. I had to take an elevator to the 6th floor now, and I hate elevators. But will it be, pregnant and taking the stairs, or simply standing in a moving box going upwards quickly that might then get stuck and I will die of starvation and loneliness and—wait, for kami-s sake, I'm a demon and can break out of the box! I sighed and got into the elevator, and pushed the button to the 6th floor. Once the door opened, the floor was a small square box. You can see every room, and a nurse station was set of right in the middle of the room. Well, at least it would be easy to find his room, and I did. As I got closer to his room, a familiar scent wafted out from the ajar door, and hit my nose, Kagura. That woman never learns how to give up! Why must she always have the very last word in a fight, in this case, Sesshomaru is the word. I quietly walked over to the room, and stood outside listening. They were talking pretty loudly, so they wouldn't even have heard me in the first place. I looked around the square room, and saw a nurse from the nurse station giving me a nasty look. I glared at her.

"This is my soon to be wed husband with a woman I hate. How would you feel if this was your boyfriend, mhm?" I whispered to her.

Her shot wide, gave a nasty look towards the door, and nodded approvingly of me, and went back to her work. I turned back my attention to hear what they were saying. Nothing interesting, only of the fight, memory lost, she loved him, and how could he love me, blah blah blah. The chair screeched on the floor as Kagura stood up angrily, and continued to argue with him. I sighed, annoyed and angered. Then, she was going to tell something to Sesshomaru; important as it seemed. I listened carefully.

"Well do you want to know something, Sesshomaru?" Kagura said.

"I do not want to anything from you!" Sesshomaru replied angrily.

"Well sink this into your head, Sesshy, you're going to be a father for our sons or daughters." Kagura spat at him.

"EEEK!" I let out loudly, and fell on back, very light headed. Good thing this floor was carpet, and not tile. The nurses gasped and rushed over to me. As they were helping me up, Kagura had opened the door quickly to take a look outside. She smirked when she saw me, and I smiled and pushed the nurses away me.

"Loved what you heard, Mizuki?" Kagura said.

"Oh, very, congratulations!" I said happily.

She gave me a stricken look, as well as Sesshomaru. "You're not angry?"

"Oh no, not at- you might want to get out of here before I stab you in the stomach with my nails, break your face and every other bone in your body, and shoved your head right up into Sesshomaru ass!"

She smirked, happily, and walked out almost skipping. I glared at her back, and entered the room; shutting the door with a bang that must've rattled the whole hospital building. I started laughing, and I don't know why. I looked at Sesshomaru, still laughing hysterically. Sesshomaru chuckled softly, not knowing whether to laugh or not.

"What is so funny, Mizuki?" He finally asked.

My laughter went down, and I wiped a tear of my cheek. "I don't know," I cleared my throat, "maybe because my life is a total disaster after I met you, or I am carrying your three bastard children, or Kagura is now carrying two or three more little bastards, or Rin is in the hospital hurt, or that my bastard of a soon to be husband couldn't keep his dick in his pants!" I screamed the very last part out, making him cringe and cover his ears.

"Mizuki, I was under a spell!" He defended himself.

"Oh yes, of course you were," I said, and observed his leg that was bandaged up and healing, and hanging in the air being supported. I walked over to him, and began to play with the soft white bandages from his leg, "And I think I am under a spell right now too, and it's making me, no, forcing me to break your leg even further, Sesshomaru!" I said, lifted my hand, and landed a great punch to his bandage leg. A small crack was heard loud enough and Sesshomaru hissed, jerking his body; it satisfied me…for now.

"Mizuki…you know I never meant for anything of this to happen! I loved Kagura when I was under the spell, I had no choice!" He said.

When he said _loved Kagura_, it infuriated me, and I threw another punch to the side of his leg. This time a loud crack was heard, Sesshomaru hissed, and he jerked his body more violently. He snapped his head back quickly, and snapped it back to look at me. He was angry, no, furious. His eyes were tinted red, and snarled at me.

"Stop it! You are behaving like a child!" He yelled at me.

I broke down in front of him, and cursed myself for doing so. The red in his eyes went quickly, and regret and pain covered his face.

"Then how do you want me to behave Sesshomaru, how? Do you honestly want me to pretend that my husband didn't leave another woman pregnant, or has hurt me way to many times? Is that what you want me to pretend!" I screamed at him, and covered my eyes while sobbing.

"Mizuki, I am sorry, truly sorry. And I will not hold account for what you have done to my leg, I deserved it. Mizuki, come over here, please." He held out his arms to grab me, but I backed away.

"No." I said, and wiped my eyes. I sniffed one more last time, and sat on a chair far away from him.

"Sesshomaru, right now we have no more time to fight. Rin is hurt badly." I said.

"What tell me she did not die again?" He said, almost wanting to stand up and go look for her.

"No, of course not, she is in a coma, Sesshomaru, a coma!" I said.

"Will she be alright?" He asked me.

I nodded yes. "Yes, and she might even have amnesia when she wakes up…and I was thinking…"

"Thinking of what, Mizuki?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "My life has been a total wreck since I met you. Your life and Rin's as well, has also been a wreck because of me. I was thinking, that this could not work anymore, Sesshomaru." He was about to say something, but I held my hand up to stop him, "And if Rin has amnesia, and she doesn't remember me, I will go away. Don't worry, I promise you can come and see your children, heck; you can even stay with them if you want with your other children too. I just don't want to see you, Rin, or your families get hurt because of me. I truly know you tried to make this work, but it just…didn't work." I finished, and I was almost about to break down again, but I held it in this time.

I never seen Sesshomaru with a look, a look that he was almost about to cry. He was hurt, and I knew it.

"Mizuki, please…" He stopped, and looked down. He was confused, but what about?

"It's not like you ever loved me, anyways. You only wanted to stay with me because of the kids, but it can't happen." I said.

He still didn't look up, because he knew I was just telling him the truth. I sighed, and stood up. I walked over to him, and hugged him. He still didn't move. "I'll go get the nurse for your leg, and if you need anything, I'll be down with Rin all day, until she wakes up." I whispered. "I hope we can still be friends…" I said and let go. He still didn't move. He was just looking down into his covers. I sighed, and walked out and closed the door behind me. I told the nurse about Sesshomaru's leg, and walked down the stairs to Rin's floor.


	40. Dearest Rin

~Mizuki~

I sat by Rin's bed side holding onto her hand, hoping soon enough she would come to soon. The room was quiet except for the sound of her breathing machine and heart monitor. I stared at Rin's body…. I know she's in there somewhere. I didn't want to think about Sesshomaru anymore. As much as I hated to admit it, I was in love with Sesshomaru. I was going to have his children within a couple of months and after that? What would I do? Go back to my old life or stay and raise our pups. I sighed.

"Rin… If you're listening. Please wake up." I begged. I stroked her cheek. The rosy color from her cheek was gone and everything was just pale. I hated to see Rin like this. Helpless, hurt, and nonresponsive. I stayed for about another hour before deciding to leave. If she didn't wake up today, maybe tomorrow. But tomorrow could turn into weeks and weeks into months. Sesshomaru would be hurt if Rin didn't wake up soon, but its not like he cares. He cares more about that stupid wench Kagura. I picked my bag up off the floor and turned to leave when a small voice called out to me.

"Mo..moo..mommy" I turned around and looked over at Rin. Her eyes were open and she was smiling at me. I rushed over to her side and stroked her hair, tears rolling out of my eyes.

"Yes, baby? Mommy is here." I answered. She smiled and held out her arms for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her body. She was cold.

"Where's Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked. I grunted at the name but that was her father figure.

"Sesshomaru-sama is in another room. He's okay baby, just a couple of scratches and bruises and a broken leg." I replied. Rin looked at me and then turn on her side. Tears forming in her eyes as she fumbled with the sheet.

"Its all Rin's fault! Bad always happen when Rin is around!" she cried. I hated to hear her talk like that. She turned away from me and cried into her pillow. I didn't know what to say anymore. I knew what she was thinking was untrue but soothing her wasn't easy, since all she thought was her being worthless.

"Rin…. Stop it." I deep voice ordered. We turned our attention towards the door and saw Sesshomaru sitting in a wheelchair. Rin wiped her eyes on the back of her hands.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, its true." Rin looked down. The nurse pushed Sesshomaru on the opposite side of the bed. He placed his hand on top of mine and hers.

"It is not true Rin so stop saying it is before I punish you." He replied. I could tell Sesshomaru was hurt. He was hurt at the things his Rin was saying. Rin looked at him and then at me, I smiled at her before patting her cheek.

"I know you and Mizuki don't like each other." She cried. I looked at Sesshomaru who was also looking at me. I licked my lips and stood up.

"Rin, honey. Its not we don't like each other. Its…" I glanced at Sesshomaru who also seemed to be looking for the right words to say.

"Its just the fact we've been through a lot together and we still aren't quite comfortable around each other." He finished. I nodded. Rin smirked and hugged her sheets.

"Oh okay. Can we go home now?" Rin asked. She looked at me with her big brown eyes. Kami I was a sucker for those eyes as well as Sesshomaru. I smiled.

"Not yet. First we need to make sure you and Sesshomaru-sama are alright." I smiled. I stood up and left the room and went to go find the doctor.

~Sesshomaru~

Mizuki left the room to go find a doctor while Rin and I played 'Eye Spy'. She was much happier now that we had that conversation. I couldn't stand to see Rin so upset especially over trival things. Rin did not to be stressed at this time. After a couple of minutes Mizuki and the doctor walked in. He gave Rin a check up to see how she was doing. He said she was doing better but she did have a couple problems that he was still worried about, so he wanted to keep her overnight. He then examined me and found me fit enough to go home. He said that I would need to be on bed rest for a while, and not to walk at all. He gave me a pair of crutches to practice walking with. I sighed. My father and Izayoi came and visited us. Rin was happy to see them as well, she literally jumped into my father's arms.

"How are you feeling dearest?" Izayoi asked.

"Rin feeling better. But her chest hurts." She pouted rubbing the area where it hurt. The doctor gave her some pain medication that would also make her sleepy so when she fell asleep, that would be our time to leave. I didn't want to leave Rin here by herself because I knew she would get scared and also I did not know who could be lurking around the hospital.

"I do not feel comfortable leaving Rin here." I said. Mizuki nodded in agreement and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Neither do I. Is there anyway one of us could stay?" Mizuki asked the doctor. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but once visiting hours is over every one must leave." He replied. It angered me that they wanted me to keep Rin here over night but no one could stay with her. I was already discharged from the hospital.

"Then I would like a bodyguard outside of her door." I said. The doctor nodded.

"That is fine as long as it's not a disruption." Rin's medication was finally kicking in and she started to fall asleep. Hopefully she wouldn't wake up until morning and I would be back by her bed side by then. We didn't leave until ten when visiting hours was over. My father and Mizuki helped me into the limousine and also into the palace all the way up to my room, where I would be on bed rest for the next month. I sighed. The joys of being me.

_**I'm sorry I haven't been posting my story I had a terrible case of writers block+ school + work and it just didn't help me but I had been think every night about this story. But yeah! Please comment and if you have any kind of ideas or what you want to see happen in the story please pm me or leave a comment! **___


End file.
